Against the Law
by Kooliez
Summary: Chrona is not Medusa's first child. Noir Damine Law has been her mother's pawn for as long as she could remember; a result of an experiment in which Medusa seduced Justin's uncle to obtain the powerful Weapon genes of his lineage. She's been in DWMA hidden away as a spy... Up until the events of Asura's awakening. Lots of other pairings but mainly JustinxOC WARNING: INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note**

 _Hi guys! So this is my first ever long story for Soul Eater so please give plenty of constructive criticism: No flames unless absolutely necessary ^^ And also, If you don't like this story, please tell me which parts I could improve so that I can make this story more enjoyable for everyone :D Well without any further ado, scroll down and start reading this first chapter; I hope you enjoy! :D Also: I don't own Soul Eater even though I wish I did and all I own is the OC Noir and some parts of the plot; I'll be recycling the original plot somewhat so I don't deviate from the original storyline too much._

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

'I told you no!' Auburn bangs framed sea green eyes with golden flecks that glared sharply but the witch made no move to get up. "Chrona isn't some little pawn you can move around in your sick game with Death!" At that the witch swiveled around and held the gaze of the speaker with her own serpentine irises.

"It is precisely because I am your mother that I'm doing this, when I planted you here 6 years ago, I knew you were a good spy – excellent even – but the fact remains that at any moment your cover would be blown; and I'd be sent back to square one. But you already know that… don't you Kuro?" the witch Medusa laid a gentle hand on the girl she called Kuro "My game with death is going to be a long one and for this I'll need allies make sure you're alone when I come to get you tonight but for now go back to class; you wouldn't want Professor Stein to think that your sick spending so long in the nurses office and all… would you?" Kuro barely flinched as the hand tightened, sharp nails digging into her shoulder.

"No I wouldn't… But you've been using me since I was an infant… when have I ever failed you? I even spied for you full-time for the last 2 years… And can't you call me Noir when we're alone? It's nice to hear my own name again every once in a while… Mother" The slit-like pupils dilated in shock as she watched her daughter effortlessly slip out of her vice-like grip and leave the room closing the door behind her with a click _. She gets more like her father and even more like her cousin everyday…_ thought Medusa fondly turning back to her medical files.

Strolling back to her class at a leisurely pace Noir ignored the stares, whispers and looks of admiration and adoration; her mind wandering elsewhere

 _I wonder what Medusa is planning… that woman's evil and I refuse to call her "mother" when I don't have to! I wonder how my cousin is…No! My little sister is in more danger right now!... Dammit… Chrona Please be safe…!_

 _~In another place~_

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Back at Medusa's hideout a certain pink-haired girl's mind was also wandering

 _Onee-chan… It's been lonely without you, I haven't seen you in person for 2 years… mama left a while after you did too and she only comes back occasionally… I miss you Onee-chan, please come back safely…_

But her gloomy thoughts were quickly interrupted when a figure burst out of her shoulder without warning startling her. "Hey Chrona! What's with the gloomy face huh?! You thinking gloomy thoughts again?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN GLOOMY HUH?!"

"Ragnarok…" A small smile found its way to Chrona's face "I….I was just thinking about Onee-chan…. I miss her so badly…. I want to see her…" Tears brimmed in Chrona's eyes threatening to fall as she hugged herself tightly. "She used to stop mama but now she's gone… What do I do…? Ragnarok…!" The first few tears made their way down her cheeks to fall on her black robes more tears joining it even as she watched.

"Hah?! Onee-chan?! You mean Noir?! What kind of crazy mission is that crazy bitch you call a mother making her do now anyway?!"

"She's pretending to be a student at DWMA… the head master is a Shinigami… I don't know if she's hurt! I-I don't even know if she'll be found out…! Onee-chan…!" It was all Ragnarok could do to lay a reassuring hand on his fragile meister's shoulder as she cried her heart out longing for her beloved older sister.

 _~Back to DWMA~_

 **Noir's POV**

After I made it back to class narrowly avoiding a dissection by Professor Stein, a girl with dirty blonde twin tails spun around in her seat giving me a grin "Hey Kuro-chan! What kept you? Was it a partner request or a proposal this time? Stein-hakase will really dissect you next time you know?"

 _Ugh… Maka I hope my mission ends soon… I am not who you think I am, my name is not even Kuro, it's Noir...You are a good friend but if I risk getting any closer to you then it will only hurt that much more for both of us when I have to abandon you…_ "Hey Maka, it was nothing like that; Medusa-sensei was just taking a while with my check-up that's all" I hoisted a cheerful grin onto her face to mask my inner thoughts.

"Medusa-sensei huh? She's really nice isn't she? She's like a big sister or mother figure to all the students!" Maka's close-eyed grin reached from ear to ear. _If only you knew Maka… If only you knew…_

I opened her mouth to talk some more but an airborne scalpel impaling itself next to my face changed my plans. "Quite enough talk back there! One more whisper and I'll dissect you!" _Ah Crap busted…_ We both turned back to the front and went back to taking notes.

 _During Lunch Break_

 **Noir's POV**

"I'm sorry Kuro-chan! I didn't mean to get you in trouble are you okay?" Maka's forest green eyes were glazed over in concern.

"It's fine~ good to get a shock every now and again it keeps me on my toes. What should we get today?"

We both stood in DWMA's massive cafeteria which served foods from all around the world so that foreign students could still enjoy their home tastes. I noted with amusement that a few new students stood slack jawed at all the different cuisines available while the older students who had taken this more or less for granted by now sat at the tables eating and laughing with friends _. If only this could last forever…_

"-uro! KURO!" I snapped out of my trance with a jolt to focus my gaze on my twin-tailed friend instead.

"What is it Maka?"

"Nothing… You just had a really sad and wistful look on your face just now… anything you want to talk about?" Maka was biting her lip; a habit she reserved for when she was truly concerned for the wellbeing of a friend and I contemplated telling her the truth for a second…

"It's really nothing" I lied with my cheerful façade back in place and we stepped forward to place our orders.

 _~Small time skip to when they have their food~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Man, I'm surprised you didn't get nailed after talking in class and turning up late in the same day… Totally not cool" Soul's smirk brought a scowl to my face as I stabbed my spoon into my lamb stew with unnecessary force.

"Shut it albino, at least I don't have to cheat during tests and be stripped down to my underwear in front of the whole class" It was Soul's turn to scowl face flushed red with embarrassment as the rest of our friends sitting at the table (Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki) laughed recalling the incident.

"Give it up Soul, since when have you won a single fight with Kuro? It's undignified and frankly you are embarrassing yourself" Kid said while rearranging his food to be perfectly symmetrical.

"It's not just Soul though, no one has yet to win a fight of any sort with our Kuro-chan" Liz added her part not looking up from picking at her nails "Although that's not the only reason not to get her upset" At this the whole group turned to see many males (and even some females) glaring holes into Soul's back.

"Eheheheh~! You're popular aren't you Kuro-chan~!" I laughed sarcastically from Patty's comment, setting my spoon to pull out my pocket watch opening and closing it, playing with the clasp.

"It's nothing like that; I bet you they just want an autonomous weapon for a partner so that they can sit on their meister-asses and not have to do a thing"

"…And the weapons…?"

"They just probably want a few tips to ditch their meisters" I finished the rest of my lamb stew and reclined back into my chair with a roguish grin on my face.

 _What will we ever do with you_ everyone in the room sweatdropped.

 _~Time skip to late at night~_

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Sitting in her leather armchair Noir frowned slightly swilling her tea in her cup. _When will she get here… and who is her victim this time?_

The ringing doorbell jolted her back to reality and she hurried to answer the door passing through numerous hallways in her manor.

"Couldn't you have opened the door by magic and saved me the trouble of walking all the way out here? You told me to wait alone so I had to send all the maids and butlers away and answer the door by myself just fan-fucking-tastic!"

Medusa's serpentine eyes glinted with amusement "Now now… Is that any way to speak to your mother in front of your little sister?"

"Little sister…?" Noir's sea green eyes widened in shock seconds before she was knocked to the ground by her pink-haired visitor.

"Onee-chan…! Onee-chan! I finally get to see you… After so long…! Onee-chan…!" Chrona's tears stained Noir's waistcoat but she ignored it to sit up and embrace her younger sister.

"Don't cry Chrona… I'm here so nothing will happen to you, I promise" At this Noir turned her steely golden eyed glare to her mother resting her chin on Chrona's head "I'll protect you so you don't need to worry so… Don't make such a sad face please…"

Medusa observed the touching scene with a smirk. _They're attached to each other, something I can use to manipulate them both later. Good._ "We'll be heading off to the witch gathering at the coven, I want you both to keep silent and give away as little information as possible and you'll be allowed to catch up later; is that clear?" Medusa's olive green eyes narrowed.

Noir hugged her sister closer pulling her into her lap as Chrona clung on. "Yes mother" they both replied.

 _~Time skip to the end of the meeting ~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Joma Joma Dabarasa, now we're finished with the witch-mass meeting" said Mabaa-sama

"Joma Joma Dabarasa" all the witches present replied marking the end of the gathering.

"Let's go Noir, Chrona, Ragnarok" commanded Medusa pulling up her lowered hood.

"Yes Ms. Medusa" Chrona meekly replied following.

"Wait"

A single rod was thrust in front of Medusa blocking her path out of the room.

"Ahhhh?! We cannot go home… What are we going to do?!"

"Oh shut up or I'll take your money!"

Ignoring the banter between Chrona and Ragnarok, my eyes narrowed at the sight of our aggressors.

 **Mizune Mouse:** _Eldest sister of the Mizune family of Mouse witches. Notable magics include beam whiskers, flight, transformation and merging with other members of her family._

 **Eruka Frog:** _the Frog witch. Notable magics include tadpole bombs, soul protect, transformation and Arithmetic magic._

All in all not remotely threatening. Amount of energy needed by Medusa to defeat them is… Less than one percent.

 _Run… You guys have got to run_ I thought to myself _… Apologize and laugh it off as a joke… Medusa is not an opponent you can beat and you guys aren't completely evil; which is more than I can say for most witches._

"What can I do to help you?" Medusa's face showed no anger. Rather she looked almost bored.

"It is irritating…" Eruka clenched her teeth glancing between Chrona and myself. _Okay~ forget what I said about the running, you guys can get nailed for all I care. Seriously what's her problem?_

"Well I'm not the only witch accompanied by non-witch outsiders right? Look at the little one there with the human"

Following Medusa's gaze, everyone looked towards Angela Leon the young Chameleon witch.

"Mifune I'm hungry…"

"Right"

" _Geko_. It has been such a disgrace to the witch mass. But that is not what I want to talk about now. I was watching… that you stole something from Mabaa-sama. Tell me… What are you doing at DWMA in secret? You stick out like a sore thumb to me." Eruka turned back to Medusa with a frown on her face. _She's screwed for sure_

"Chrona my coat" _Or not…_ Medusa snapped her fingers at my sister like she was a dog. _Bitch._

"Yes ma'am"

Sliding on her coat Medusa made to leave so I stood up to follow.

"I'll stay there as long as I wish to continue my study" _Woohoo! You're telling her mum! …Wait… did I just call her mum…?_ "We all agreed on that in the meeting… you heard Mabaa-sama didn't you?" _Looks like she's going to let them off… maybe we aren't so different after all…_

"Hold it!"

Eruka's rod was thrust in front of Medusa stopping her in her tracks again. _Does this chick know when to quit it?_

"She has lost her eye and is not able to see reality well. DWMA is an organization of witch hunters! You can endanger all of us! Also I know that you are trying to create more kishin!" _You knowing something? That's new._

"Give me a break… go peddle somewhere else. I don't…"

But we never got to find out what Eruka didn't because at that moment Medusa shoved her hands down her and Mizune's throats. _…Did I say we weren't so different…? Oh well… at least now I know why she asked for her coat from Chrona… smart move Medusa…_

"A frog and a mouse… I'd gladly show you the meaning of punishment." Chrona flinched at Medusa's sadistic expression so I instinctively stood in front of her and gave her a hug.

"O-Onee-chan…" Chrona clung to the front of my vest and dress shirt. It would take ages for my maid to iron it back out again but I pulled her closer.

"Shhhh…" I soothed "It's okay; you're not the one in trouble… Onee-chan has you now"

Burying Chrona's face in my chest making sure to keep her eyes and ears covered, I turned back to see Medusa making her way out for the third time.

"Well then. Joma Joma Dabarasa. The school nurse cannot be late for school" with that she set off walking at a brisk pace.

"Come on Chrona" I said taking her hand and letting her lean on my shoulder as we walked away.

"You… Snake…" Eruka moaned out, but I doubt anyone but I caught it with my hearing that I inherited from Medusa (Author's note: snakes perceive sounds and vibrations on a very sensitive level).

 _~Time skip to on the way home~_

 **Noir's POV**

"You're what?!" I turned my head sharply to glance back at Chrona riding on the broomstick behind me.

"No…I'm sorry! Please don't get mad at me Onee-chan…!" Chrona's eyes brimmed with tears as she hugged my waist tighter.

"I'm sorry Chrona… I didn't mean to raise my voice at you just…" I allowed my gold eyes to soften fading back to their usual sea green "Let me get this straight. She." I jabbed my thumb at Medusa flying about 20 meters ahead of us "Dissolved you." I pointed at Ragnarok "In black blood and replaced your." I gestured gently in Chrona's direction trying not to scare her "blood with it".

"I'm sorry Onee-chan… but please don't be mad at me…!" I felt Chrona tighten her grip yet again and felt warm wet patches on my back where she buried her face. Ragnarok gave me the WTF-R-U-srs face and motioned for me to cheer her up not that I needed him to.

"Chrona… I'm not mad at you, I never was… I'm your Onee-chan and I love and want to protect you, you know that right? I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Medusa for doing this to you, to both of you" I nodded my head in acknowledgement to Ragnarok and took one hand off the broom to rest it in Chrona's hair.

"Uhhh~ Boss? Do you actually have any clue where you're going huh?! It's been bothering me for a while now when you took your eyes off the road but how come now you only have one had on the handle huh?! Are you trying to get us killed huh?! IF WE DIE BECAUSE OF THIS I'LL KILL YOU BOSS!"

"Ooh~ shut your mouth… mask… face? How do you even work?" I grumbled under my breath.

"So what else is new? I find it hard to imagine that Medusa would just leave you guys completely alone for 2 years."

"…shh mdd us attk a chhhhch nd t' stdnnts…" came Chrona's muffled voice from my back.

"Sorry Chrona didn't catch that, but I could've sworn that sounded like "she made us attack a church and two students"" I said cheerfully.

"…" (Chrona)

"…" (Ragnarok)

"…" (Noir)

"…You're kidding right?"

 _~Time skip to after the explanations~_

 **Chrona's POV**

"… After I cut him across his chest when he jumped in front of the girl… a weird scientist guy and another scythe weapon man showed up…" I whimpered out.

 **Noir's POV**

… _. A scythe weapon and girl meister… must be Maka and Soul… And "weird scientist guy" and "scythe weapon man" have got to be Spirit and Professor Stein… Godammit Medusa What the hell were you thinking? You'll blow our cover…!_

 **Chrona's POV**

Onee-chan turned back to frown at me when I was finished. Why is she frowning at me? Did I do something wrong again? Is she going to hurt me? But Onee-chan always protected me from lady Medusa and gave me everything she had even when she didn't have enough for herself…!

"Onee-chan…!" Oh no, I can feel the tears again. Lady Medusa says crying is for the weak. Am I weak? She says I am and beats me afterwards. Onee-chan used to protect me but she's been gone for 2 years and I got to see her again for the first time tonight… Will she beat me too?

"Chrona…" I looked up into Onee-chan's sea green eyes. They look so kind… She will never beat me. I'm sure of it.

"It's nothing…" I buried my face into her back again and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

 _~Time skip to arriving home at Noir's manor~_

 **Noir's POV**

"We're here Chrona-…" Noticing my sister was still asleep I cut myself off just in time.

"Looks like you're still asleep…" Freeing one arm from her grip, I ruffled her pink hair smiling slightly to myself. _Chrona… I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but this time Onee-chan promises to protect you._

"Hey bo-!" Gold eyes snapping open I managed to slap my hand across that idiot Ragnarok's loudmouth just before he woke Chrona.

"Are you trying to wake her?" I hissed my gaze dropping back to Chrona. She stirred in her sleep but didn't look to be waking up. _Good._

Ragnarok was gesturing wildly to I sighed before removing my hand.

 _I'm sorry Boss!_ He mouthed waving his arms frantically.

It was fine as long as he didn't manage to wake Chrona, but as I opened my mouth to tell him so, someone laid a hand on my shoulder from behind. What in the-?! Eyes flaring gold like they do when I've got an adrenaline rush, I changed one finger into a sharpened spike and made to stab my assailant in the eye but my hand was caught and twisted into a painful wristlock. Eyes widening, I shifted my gaze to the face of _… Medusa! When did she get behind me?!_

I opened my mouth but she shushed me with a single finger on my lips. _Damn her…_

"You wouldn't want to wake Chrona up would you…?" Her eyes glinted with her sick amusement.

"No… Mother" I really didn't want to call her mother but she ordered me to and I didn't dare to risk disobeying her while Chrona was nearby unconscious and vulnerable.

Lips curling into a smirk like she knew what was going through my head, she beckoned with one finger.

"We should get back to the school… After all… It would not do for you as a star pupil or me as the school nurse to miss a day of school" turning on her heel she walked off in the general direction of the school but I looked back to see Chrona and steeled my courage to form a single word.

"Wait"

Medusa stopped in her tracks and turned to stare back at me looking mildly surprised. Meeting her gaze squarely I raised my voice as much as I dared without waking Chrona. "I have to at least drop Chrona off and I've got a few spare rooms; for you too if you want to change out of your witch garb anytime soon"

That said, even Medusa looked slightly impressed at my reasoning even though we both knew that I just wasn't keen on forcing Chrona to wake up and tag along.

"Lead the way"

 _~Mini time skip to entering the house and Noir showing Medusa to a room~_

 **Noir's POV**

Laying my precious little sister down on my own bed with a note to the servants instructing them to take care of her, I turned to leave the room only to see Medusa already standing at the door waiting for me.

"We'll be off then" casting one more furtive look back at Chrona, I followed Medusa out the door.

We walked for a grand total of 10 meters before our path was blocked by Eruka and Mizune. _Aaaaannnd the prize of the most suicidal duo in history goes to… Seriously do these two know when to quit it?_

 _~A small rewind and the same place~_

 **Medusa's POV**

It's finally paying off staying undercover at DWMA… Black blood contaminated Soul Eater… Should I try it now? Dangling the object in my hand I let it jangle. I have the key…

Feeling my daughter tense behind me, I turned my head to follow her gaze. _Well well… if it isn't Eruka Frog and Mizune Mouse…_

Quickly masking my amusement, I greeted them. "Oh, such a nice surprise"

Eruka spared Noir a glance before turning to glare directly at me.

"I guess you'd already know still… Do you want to know why I am here?"

She's right, I already did know. She hid her change in posture well, but judging from Noir's shift in eye color from green to gold, she knows it too. Deciding to humor them I kept my answer bland. "Yes, Please"

" _Gekori_ " she smirked, "I'm here to kill you"

"Why? We are allies." _This may be my chance to recruit another pawn…_

"We just want to do our magic under the nose of Shinigami, I don't care what you want in DWMA, it endangers us."

"Is that the reason?" _the fools, the two young fools…_ "I have a piece of advice for you. It's not safe walking around with your own costume. Even if you use "Soul Protection" there are so many young meisters around here you know."

"Don't worry, unlike you I can transform in a worst case scenario."

"I see. You mean that you can defeat me with something like that?"

"I know that I can't win in an ordinary battle. You don't want to blow your undercover mission do you? You can't remove your soul protection let alone use magic" While it's true that I can't use magic I'm not completely defenseless either… "As long as you keep the soul protected, it's the same as us attacking an ordinary human. If you lift the protection to fight back, we'd run with transformation magic. Meisters will know what you are and they'll hunt you down. Either way we'd win… A frog and a mouse defeating a snake! This is a real gekokujou!" _You pitiful weaklings… taking the time to explain your plan like it would actually explain you plan._ Judging by Noir's fidgeting and glances, I could tell she wanted this over and done with, and to be honest; so was I.

"Not only would I be killed, but I'm also forced to listen to your lousy jokes… (Geko=croak and gekokujou= usurpation by a lower level) How horrible…" Even as I spoke, Mizune created her beam whiskers and Eruka got ready to throw her tadpole bombs. I glanced back at Noir to see if I needed to step in. Her eyes were trained on Mizune with an expression I knew all too well. _Clearly not._

 **Noir's POV**

 _Medusa may be evil but she's my mother. Blood is always thicker than water so I guess I'll take them down starting with Mizune…!_

 **Medusa's POV**

"I wanted to see you cry and beg… too bad we don't have much time…" Did she really think I'd sink that low?

"Fools you intend to win?" Venom dripped from my every word, "You may need real punishment…" And at that, Noir lunged forward at Mizune and… hugged her.

 **Eruka's POV**

 _What…? What is that girl doing?! Does she swing the other way?! If so why now?!_ The scene was so bizarre that even though I didn't know it, my jaw grown slack and dropped.

 **Mizune's POV**

 _Chi chi chi?_ "Chi chi chi!" _chi chi chi…!_

 **Medusa's POV**

Seeing their expressions, I had to chuckle. Mizune looked stunned while Eruka looked shocked and both were sporting rather bright blushes. _This will be interesting indeed…_

 **Noir's POV**

Mizune was blushing so hard I could practically feel the heat coming off her face. Don't get me wrong, I had no interest in her, _it was just fun to see how they'd always react when I did this._ Smirking to myself, I leaned closer and stage whispered into her ear in a sultry tone. "Shall I give you a hug to die for…?"

"Chi chi…? CHI CHI CHI!" Mizune's cautious eyes widened and she started screeching when she felt me partially change into my weapon form. Over her head I watched as Eruka's expression went from shock to confusion and finally to fear and horror when she realized what had happened, what I'd done.

 **Medusa's POV**

 _Noir Daminé Law, daughter of Damien Law and myself as well as cousin to the famous death scythe Justin Law; although he's ignorant of my identity. Currently under the stage name of Kuro H_ _ō_ _ritsu as per the school's allowance and my instruction, she is widely known and acknowledged throughout the student and teacher populace as "the Iron maiden of DWMA"_

 _~End of first chapter (hope you liked it ^~^)~_

 **Author's Note (semi-important if you were wondering about the etymology of my OC)**

 **Alright so an explanation on why/how I chose Noir's weapon form and name:**

Justin's weapon form is a guillotine; an execution weapon from medieval times.

Soul Eater's author Ōkubo Atsushi seems to favor making the theme of weapon names based on their weapon form: E.g. Jackeline o Lantern Dupré (Jack-o-lantern), Tsugumi Harudori (the "dori" in "Harudori" means "bird" or "bādo" in jap pronunciation and the jap pronunciation of "halberd" is "Harubādo"), Giriko (loosely based off an anagram of "Nokogiri" which means "chainsaw" in Japanese) and Clay Sizemore (who's weapon form is a claymore).

Ōkubo Atsushi also seems to favor making witch names an anagram of their theme: E.g. Eruka (frog = kaeru in Japanese), Mizune (mouse = nezumi) and Taruho (firefly = Hotaru)

Justin looks to be of French descent (given that his weapon form a guillotine originated from France)

Noir is Medusa's daughter so her name should also relate to Chrona's somehow

 **How I took each of these into consideration:**

An Iron maiden is a torture device from medieval England but it's victims almost never survive so it's an execution weapon in its own right

I decided Noir's name should be based off her weapon form the Iron maiden

I made Noir's first and middle name an anagram of her weapon form the Iron maiden (Noir is an anagram of Iron and Damine is an anagram of Maiden)

There were many anagrams that could be made from "Iron maiden" but I settled on "Noir Daminé" because Noir is French for black and I added an accent to Daminé to make the name look more French… (I actually have no idea what it means though, I kind of just went with a feminine sounding version of her father Damien's name because naming her middle name after her mother would blow their covers at DWMA)

Chrona means "the Dark one" and Noir means "black"

I won't lie… It was tough to think up a name while considering all those factors OTL


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _In the previous chapter Noir attacked Eruka and Mizune with the intention to kill – and hugged Mizune shocking both her and Eruka. But turns out that was a deadly hug as Noir's weapon form in an Iron Maiden and as she partially changed into her weapon form, spikes from her hug impaled Mizune instantly killing her in a horrific way. I do not own Soul eater even though I wish I did all I own is my OC Noir and some aspects of the plot although I'm trying to preserve it as much as possible._

 **Eruka's POV**

"Mi… Mizune…!" I watched in horror as I saw countless spikes protrude from Mizune's back impaling her. "Mizune!"

Medusa's POV

"You were no good as research subjects so I didn't ask her to spare you" My eyes glinted sadistically as I closed in on the frightened frog witch. "Thank you for protecting me my darling daughter" I sent a saccharine smile over my shoulder to Noir who was just retracting her spikes and letting the now dead Mizune slide to the floor.

" _Tch,_ don't lie… you had it under control…" I watched in amusement as she glared off to the side sulking like her father would have done. _That look of fear and horror on his face the night I forced him to be mine…_

Sliding my nurse's coat off, I exposed my bare arms for Eruka's inspection.

"Geko!? What did you do with the snake tattoo on your shoulder?!"

I smirked feeling my sclera grow darker, "I wonder…"

Moving my hand in Mizune's direction, I recalled my snakes and they came bursting out of her body shredding it open as it would have done even if Noir hadn't killed her already.

"I have a thousand in my body… It's nothing to spare a couple"

I noted with amusement that Eruka's eyes were dilated in fear and she looked to be on the verge of fainting and passing out.

"Ah… Ugh… Why…? Why?! Isn't this magic too? How…? How do you control them without lifting Soul Protect?!"

"Well they are very simple automatic creatures… Aren't they beautiful?" Letting one of the snakes curl around my body I stroked it along its head. "They're not like pigeons or rabbits, they're handy, I just have to give them a simple sign... fufu you don't actually believe I only put them in Mizune do you?"

"Geko…" Eruka mumbled weakly.

"!" _I can feel someone coming… these wavelengths… Stein and Maka?_

I quickly slid my nurse's coat back on just as Noir scooped up Mizune's soul out of sight and Eruka changed into a frog and fled. Stein and Maka arrived at the scene moments later.

 **Noir's POV**

"Ms. Medusa…" Maka panted looking out of breath. _She must have run all the way out here when she felt the presence of two witches…_

"Maka!" I hoisted a grin onto my face seconds before she glomped me and knocked us both to the floor her on top.

"Kuro-chan! Thank god you're safe!" Maka rested her chin on my chest with tears of relief brimming in her eyes.

"Of course I'm safe what do you take me for?" Letting a cocky smirk find its way onto my face I sat up and pulled us both back into a standing position.

 **Medusa's POV**

I watched with amusement as Maka pounced on Noir knocking them both down. _I could use this… After her cover is blown with my next mission for her, I can use Noir as bait for Maka…_

"I felt the presence of two witches around here." Stein's voice pierced the air bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to see his gaze focused in the direction where Eruka fled moments earlier.

"Yes, I felt them and came here just now" I lied smoothly in reply

"I wonder if it could be the witch that attacked Soul…" Maka stared off in the same direction as Stein, her arms still around Noir.

"Could have been her…" _Best to be bland and not say too much_ …

"No. It's not possible; she was with a meister and a dark blade. If it were her, she wouldn't have lifted her protection in the middle of the city. She's interested in weapons and meisters so she would be watching discreetly… If she were here I mean…" _Damn that man… He's sharper than I gave him credit for…_ "Well it might just have been a warning to DWMA, you know like a delinquent's act. Anyway, it's good that you're safe, the school couldn't manage a single day without its nurse."

"Hahaha… You're right!" I giggled. _Couldn't hurt to put on an act every once in a while…_

Quickly accessing my daughter, I gave a warning look to Noir. Her vest was black and her tie was red, but her white dress shirt was noticeably stained with blood and her eyes had not yet fully faded back to their usual sea green from her encounter with Mizune. _And it wouldn't be good if they knew we were walking together, it would raise unwanted questions…_

 **Noir's POV**

I saw Medusa's expression as her gaze raked over my bloodstained clothes before settling on my own eyes with a warning look and I immediately knew what she was trying to convey: _Tell them the truth of my battle but leave her out of it._

"Professor Stein" I called out getting his attention. He turned away from the alleyway that Eruka fled through to stare at me. "Kuro?". Holding up Mizune's soul, I watched Professor Stein's expression change from confusion to shock. Maka gasped from behind me but I ignored her staring eye to eye with my teacher…

The sound of his cigarette falling to the floor was the only sound in the alleyway at the moment. With shaking hands, Maka passed me a mirror that I fogged up with my breath. Grinning slightly to myself at their reactions, I wrote 42-42-564 into the rapidly fading mist.

 _~Short rewind from that scene back to Shinigami-sama's room~_

 **Shinigami-sama's POV**

"Ohh~~~ my lord, it is an honor to be in your presence but why can't I hear your voice?" Justin Law "the Executioner" and youngest Death scythe in history proclaimed dramatically.

"Uhmm… Actually…" I mumbled feebly. But I was saved from further continuing this awkward situation when my trusty personal Death Scythe Spirit kicked the back of Justin's head.

"TAKE OUT THE EARPHONES" Spirit yelled gesturing wildly at his ears. "Ah!" Justin pulled out his earphones and mercy me, his music is so loud I can hear it from here.

"Now Justin-" But I was once again cut off by Justin loudly thanking me for blessing him with the ability to hear my voice again.

Fortunately at that moment I received a call from one of my students and an excuse to turn away.

 _~Back to Noir, Medusa, and admiring Maka and a shell-shocked Stein~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Hello Shinigami-sama-" but a loud voice cut me off as a face with familiar deep blue eyes and blond hair pressed itself right up close to Shinigami-sama's end of the call.

"KUROOOOOOO!" Justin-niichan comically yelled at the top of his lungs pressing himself against the mirror harder like he might be able to fall through and give me a hug.

"Justin-niichan! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to calm my racing heart. _What a shock…_

"Shinigami-sama has kindly given me a mission in this region where I may be able to stay close to him and serve him to the best of my ability…" My endearingly dimwitted cousin turned to Shinigami-sama with grateful tears in his eyes. _I wonder if I should tell him that his nose is still red from being pressed up against the mirror…_

"So Kuro, what did you call for?" Shinigami-sama was clearly uncomfortable with the excessive levels of adoration quickly opting to use me as an escape. _Smart old man…_

"Right so as you might have sensed, two witches were just here. I'm sorry to say one got away but I managed to kill the other." I held up Mizune's soul for their inspection.

"Kuro has grown up and is fighting evil already! I'm so proud! SHINIGAMI-SAMA LOOK! MY LITTLE DARLING COUSIN HAS STAMPED OUT A FORCE OF EVIL!" Justin briefly glanced back to Shinigami-sama before gazing adoringly at me with sparkles in his eyes.

 **Spirit, Maka and Stein's POV**

 _Here's a rare sight… Justin fawning over someone who's not Shinigami-sama._

 **Medusa's POV**

 _Another pawn… I could use this…_

 **Noir's POV**

 _Ulp… I love him and I like his hugs but I hope he doesn't hug me too tight and smother me like when we were little…_

 **Shinigami-sama's POV**

 _He's going to hug her too tight and smother her just like when they were little…_

 _~Time skip to everyone going back to Shinigami-sama's room~_

 **Noir's POV**

Bracing myself for the inevitable I bravely flung open the door to be met with a mouthful of priest robes.

"KUROOOOOO!" I clung on for dear life when Justin picked me up and swung me around while Maka watched looking scandalized. _He hasn't change a bit… still has a ton of energy alright…_

"It's good to see you too Justin-niichan, but do you think you could put me down?" I managed to stutter out. "Of course!" I should have seen this coming but right after he set me down he glomped me and both of us went crashing to the ground with him on top still squeezing the life out of me and crushing me under his weight.

I would have gestured frantically or cried out for help but he had my arms pinned to my sides with his hug and in his python-like grip, I didn't have enough air to say a thing. Medusa looked on in amusement, Professor Stein was grinning creepily while mumbling something under his breath about dissections and incest, Shinigami-sama didn't seem eager to step in incase he became the new outlet for Justin's affection and Maka was already trying to help but her strength was no match for Justin's so I looked pleadingly at the last person in the room for help.

Thankfully he didn't disappoint me. Spirit kicked Justin away from me while Maka helped me to sit up. Don't get me wrong, I loved Justin very much and he is my very cute and adorable cousin but he was killing me back there.

Shakily getting to my feet, I held up Mizune's soul for what felt like the bajillionth time today.

"Very good Kuro~ How many souls are you on currently?" Shinigami-sama looked at me apologetically.

"87… So I'll come back for it after 12 more Kishin eggs?"

"Yes… Jolly good jolly good! I've got just the perfect mission for you! Yes let's see… We got some information from a source that a few members of the mafia will meet up at this bar" he got out a map and pointed with one of his over-sized fingers. "At around 7 o'clock tonight so will you take this mission?"

I felt two arms snake around my body trapping my arms again and someone resting their chin on my head.

"I'll go with her Shinigami-sama! I insist! I could not bear it if my darling little cousin Kuro got injured or hurt just before becoming a death scythe!" Even though Justin's loud voice nearly shattered my eardrums when he spoke so close to me, at the same time I wondered if I had misheard him. So was everyone else judging from their expressions, I couldn't believe my ears. _So he cares even more about me that obeying a direct order from Shinigami-sama to go on a mission…?_

"Well… I don't… see why not…?" Shinigami-sama stuttered out feebly. Seeming to recover slightly, Shinigami-sama stood up straighter, "I mean *ahem*! Of course! She is your family so I will make an exception this time! Yes, yes… Of course!"

"Yaaayyy! Did you hear that Kuro?! I'll be coming with you!" Justin-niichan nuzzled into my head squishing my face slightly but I didn't mind. It's good to know that someone loved me unconditionally besides Chrona… _Speaking of Chrona!_

"I'd like to go home to prepare for this mission, is that alright Shinigami-sama?" I managed to get out between getting my cheeks squished by Justin's fingers while he sat me in his lap… _Wait what…? When did that even happen…? Regardless! I have to get Chrona back to Medusa's hideout before anyone sees her…!_

"Awwwhh… I'll come with you" _Crap._ "But I was hoping we'd get some ice-cream together first." Justin pouted.

"Oh… I err… need to feed my dog and… he doesn't like strangers" I said lamely.

"I'll feed your dog for you Kuro-chan" Medusa's eyes glinted in amusement at my excuse. _But oh well! Here's my way out!_

"Thank you Medusa-sensei~" I said playing along. As we both leaned in I handed her my keys while she whispered into my ear "It's alright for you to become a death scythe now… I've got a target in mind to become my new soldiers… possibly two" we both leaned back and I fought to keep my face happy and carefree at her ominous words. _Damn you Medusa… always plotting away…_

"Yaaayyy! Let's go get ice-cream!" I jumped up clinging to Justin's arm surprising but delighting him at the same time with my public display of affection as it's normally one-sided. _I haven't seen him for 2 years so... I guess it's a good time to catch up… I only hope Medusa doesn't decide to hurt him because he's my best friend…_

"Yes let's go!"

 _~Time skip to on the way to the ice-cream shop with lots of chatting in between~_

 **Justin's POV**

"And I his face when I gave him a hug was just priceless!" Noir bounced up and down reenacting the scene but I was only half listening. _Ah… she's so cute… but even so we're cousins! And she's younger than you! You're meant to be a priest! A model of innocence and chastity! Bad Justin! Bad! Bad!_ I shook my head slightly trying to clear my thoughts causing Noir to look quite concerned but I gestured for her to continue talking with a smile. _Noir is quite a good name, exquisite and French like us… Why did she feel the need to change her name to Kuro which I am forced to call her by instead of her own beautiful name…? Did she feel her name was not beautiful enough? Not every bit and angelic and perfect like she is?_

"NOIR!" My shout stunned her out of her chatter and she stared at me somewhat shocked but I continued to keep talking "I just want to say…" I was blushing by now but I had to let her know "THAT YOUR NAME IS EVERY BIT AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU ARE AND THERE WAS NO NEED TO CHANGE IT"

"…" Stunned silence from Noir.

"…" I awaited her response.

"…Thanks Justin-niichan… I think I needed to hear that…" tears were brimming in her eyes so I pulled her into a tight hug resting my chin on her head but my heart sank slightly at her words. _"Justin-niichan"… I'll always just be a big brother figure to her… If only there was some way to make her see…! NO! ... No… These feelings will remain locked deep inside… I hope…_

 **Noir's POV**

 _This hug is different from the ones he gave before… He used to give me overly affectionate hugs that felt really tight but… Somehow this hug feels more gentle… more intimate… But that can't be right, we're related… Although…he has kissed me a few times before when we were younger… but we were just kids… I'll let it slide for now; Medusa wouldn't want me to do anything drastic without her permission, I'll just play along for now…_

 **Justin's POV**

Savoring her warmth for another moment I reluctantly let go. _If I held on for any longer things might have gotten out of hand, I might have kissed her or I might have even… NONONO BAD JUSTIN! You swore never to do anything like that again!_

Noir looked at me in slight confusion with her eyes glazed over and her kissable lips slightly parted… NO BAD JUSTIN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE THINKING SUCH INAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS!

"Let's just go get ice-cream okay…?" I gave her a rueful smile gently leading her away towards the shop. _I'm sorry but I love you Noir…_

"Justin-niichan?" Her voice stopped me in my tracks and I smiled down at her

"What is it Kuro?" I asked going back to her chosen stage name.

"… I love Justin-niichan so don't make such a sad face… Also… I want Justin-niichan to be the only one to call me by my real name when we're alone…" She blushed causing my heart to skip a beat. _Did she just say she loved me…? And she implied she wanted to spend time alone with me!_

"Alright… I'll do that… Noir" _Ahhhh~ that grin on her face was too cute._ With that on my mind as I stared at her eyes widened and she threw out an arm… saving me from walking straight into the ice-cream billboard.

"Justin-niichan… be careful ne?" she smiled cutely again

Attempting to distract myself and hide my blush, I turned to the billboard, "What flavor do you want? It's my treat."

 **Noir's POV**

While I was still staring at the ice-cream menu trying to find something cheap when, Justin ordered a giant sundae. It must have cost him a fortune and I drooled just looking at it. Noticing my stare, Justin-niichan turned back to me with a kind smile.

"Did you want one too? Or do you want to share?" his smile seemed to get brighter when he asked me that question. I didn't want to make him waste money so I blurted out the first solution I could think of.

"Uhhh! Let's share!" _Oh great. What if he thinks this is weird?!_ But before I could open my mouth to fix my mistake, he turned to the front and ordered the ice-cream looking a lot happier about this than I thought he would be.

 _~Time skip to having found an open table~_

 **Noir's POV**

I headed towards the table but Justin with his long legs (damn him) made it to the table before I did… and pulled out the chair for me. _This is strange…_ I thought to myself, _Oh well! Not complaining, If Justin wanted to be in a good gentlemanly mood today then I'd let him be._

" _Merci Beaucoup_ (Thanks you very much)" I said smiling at him and thanking him in our native language.

" _Sans Souci_ (It's my pleasure)" he murmured back smiling gently before taking his own seat. He's gotten a lot manlier and gentlemanly ever since he became a death scythe and was sent to Europe… I cried my eyes out when he was assigned because even though he'd half-kill me with his hugs every time we saw each other, he treated me nicely and made me feel like I was a princess; unlike certain near-dysfunctional families I've seen… _Poor Maka and Spirit…_

"-oir-chan~ Noir-chan~!" Justin's voice brought me out of my mini daydream and I turned back to him. He had a spoon piled high with a bit of everything from the sundae. Syrup, ice-cream, toffee bits, chopped nuts and even some marshmallows.

"Open up and say Ahhhh~" he instructed holding his spoon up to my mouth with a close-eyed smile. _How can he smile innocently like that? Doesn't he realize that this looks… like a date…?_ I flushed and opened my mouth to tell him but he used this chance to gently shove his spoon into my mouth.

"There~ chew and swallow, there's a good girl" he said caressing my cheek slightly his gentle smile still on his face.

"Mmmmfffhh…" I gave him my most disapproving glare but it must have looked more like a pout with my blush because he just laughed light-heartedly and scooped up another spoonful to feed me again.

"Nonono! It's your sundae and you paid for it! Justin-niichan you should have some too!" I scooped up the biggest spoonful I could and held it up to his mouth filled with a sense of determination. _I'll make sure he has to eat at least half…_

 _~Rewind to start of scene this time told from Justin's POV~_

 **Justin's POV**

Striding along quickly I reached the empty table we spotted first and pulled out the chair for Noir turning just in time to see he running up panting softly her face flushed from the sudden exercise. _So cute!_ I noticed she seemed a bit confused by my gesture but sat down anyway.

" _Merci Beaucoup_ " she smiled thanking me in our native language. Does she know what she does to me?

" _Sans Souci_ " I murmured back smiling gently before taking my own seat.

Looking around I tensed slightly noticing that many males and even some females were staring whispering and openly wolf-whistling at Noir. Frowning slightly I turned to look at her to assess her reaction but she looked rather blank and oblivious, her gaze focused on _… me…?_

Not liking what might happen if she noticed the attention she was drawing, I decided to let them know who she belonged to. _Wait… but she doesn't belong to me so… is this wrong…? Oh Shinigami-sama please forgive my selfishness…!_

Thinking quickly I scooped up a spoonful of ice-cream "Noir-chan~ Noir-chan~!" I said catching her attention. Holding the spoon up to her mouth with a smile "Open up and say Ahhhh~"

She looked between me and the spoon growing redder and redder with each passing moment. She opened her mouth to say something – But I used the chance to gently shove the spoon into her mouth.

"There~ chew and swallow, there's a good girl" I said caressing her cheek before reluctantly letting go, masking my disappointment with a smile on my face.

"Mmmmfffhh…" She pouted making me laugh _. Too cute…_ I thought to myself as I glanced the disappointed and heartbroken looks on our spectator's faces. Deciding to keep up the act, I scooped up a second spoonful intending to feed her again but–

"Nonono! It's your sundae and you paid for it! Justin-niichan you should have some too!" When I looked up, I saw that Noir had her spoon full of ice-cream inches from my mouth a look of determination in her eyes.

Flushing slightly, I opened my mouth and allowed her to feed me. While she was distracted scooping up a second spoonful I looked up noted in grim amusement that some of our spectators were now in tears while others glared murderously at me.

Finishing off the rest of the sundae together, I stood up to pay. "You wait here alright?" I kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

 _~literally 5 second time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

Pressing a hand to my slightly flushed face I tried to get rid of the red in my face. _Okay… that was pretty friendly…. OVERLY friendly even… He probably doesn't mean a thing by it… after all we're cousins, that'd be wrong on so many levels…_ Nodding conclusively, I pulled my hand away from my no longer blushing face.

"Hey there girly~" A sleazy voice called out breaking me out of my thoughts. Eyes narrowing slightly, I turned around to face the speaker. He turned out to be a relatively tall man in his mid to early twenties with a stubble and coarse brown hair and hazel eyes. I could see how some girls might find him attractive but his arrogant attitude and the way he was leering at me was disgusting me.

"Did you need something?" I asked agreeably turning towards him trying to ignore his prying eyes going over my figure. "And Uhhh… My eyes are up here"

At my words, his gaze returned to my face but not before ghosting over my chest. "Well if you really wanted to know~ there's nothing I need… Just something I want~" he looked at me lecherously.

Deciding to drag this conversation on until Justin came back, I responded mildly. "I see… That's nice but I'm not sure what that has to do with me."

"Well you see… A while ago that priest boy you were with… You called him "-niichan" didn't you? Are you related? In any case he's not your boyfriend is he? That's one hell of a fetish if he is" Hazel eyes glinted with lust as he took a step forward. "How 'bout you ditch priest boy and come with a real man? I'll show you some real fun"

Suppressing a shiver or revulsion and deciding to ignore the parts about Justin, I got up from my seat. Pretending to scan the area for a second I gave my mocking response "Nope, I don't see any real men around here"

His reaction was instantaneous. His flirtatious demeanor disappeared and his lustful stare changed into a snarl. "Here I was trying to play nice guy like that idiot priest boy but I guess it doesn't seem to be working here huh? Fine! I'll just take what I want! You've got a foul mouth but I can live with that; don't worry, you'll be using it for something else soon!"

Forcefully grabbing my wrist he made to drag me away but I wouldn't budge. I'd partially changed into my weapon form creating spikes at the bottom of my shoes to dig into the ground, but I doubt that I even needed to do that; I was an elite student of the EAT class at DWMA and he was just a regular human so my physical strength alone would have been enough to resist him.

His eyes widened in shock seconds before my free hand formed into a fist hit his jaw with a satisfying crack. He tried to stagger back and scramble away, but I closed my hand firmly over his which he had used to grab my wrist earlier lining my grip in spikes to make sure he couldn't wrench free. Pained squeals filled the air so I decided to let go before we drew an audience but that was a mistake, he turned on me and lunged while I was unprepared and defenseless – but someone pulled him off me and pummeled him into the ground.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ATTACKING NOIR!" Justin yelled at the unconscious man before turning to me and pulling me into one of his signature overly-tight hugs. Glad that he arrived when he did, I hugged back even tighter burying my face into his chest.

Finally pulling away, he held me at arm's length and checked me over for any injuries. After confirming I was fine, he finally looked at me "Did he do anything to you?" Seeing my hesitation to answer his question, his deep blue eyes narrowed as an uncharacteristic flicker of anger passed through them "What did he do?!"

"N-Nothing… he was just being lewd… I didn't let him touch me so don't make such an angry face Justin-niichan…" relaxing slightly, he let go of me and offered his arm "I'll escort you home, it's dangerous for women or children to walk home alone. I'm sure we can find something interesting to do back there" he said with a smile back on his face. Deciding it's best to obey, I wrapped my hands around his elbow and let him lead me away.

 _~Time Skip to back at Noir's manor~_

 **Noir's POV**

Passing through the winding hallways and finally settling into one of my lounge rooms, I noted with a mixture of disappointment and relief that Medusa and Chrona were already gone. _The first chance I had to see my sister for the first time in 2 years and she's gone already…_ Reclining into a leather armchair I gestured for Justin to do the same. There were about 20 other armchairs he could have chosen, but he picked me up and sat down seating me in his lap instead.

Face flushing slightly, I called a maid over. Curtseying she looked up to me "What would you like mistress?" _A way out of this awkward position would be nice_ my inner self quipped but I settled for asking for refreshments "I'd like some earl grey tea… Justin-niichan what do you want?" I asked trying to turn around but his arms of steel were wrapped around my waist so I gave up.

His arms tightened slightly but relaxed soon afterwards "…I'll have whatever you have" he said in a strained voice. _Strange…_ but I brushed it off when another more important thought made its way into my mind "Do you have a place to stay Justin-niichan?"

"Well~ Shinigami-sama gave me a place to stay…"

"Really? You don't sound enthusiastic though… Well you're welcome to stay here if you want, I can get my maids to set up one of the guest rooms" I said with a smile. I could've sworn I felt his breath hitch slightly at that.

"Well… If' it's not too much trouble that would be wonderful" Justin's breathing returned to normal so quickly I couldn't confirm whether or not it had been disturbed in the first place. _Oh well…_ I brushed it off and tried to think of something to do between now and waiting until the set time to hunt those mafia thugs. My eyes fell on the marble chess set Justin had given me for my 14th birthday.

"Hey Justin-niichan"

"Hmmm?" he hummed running his fingers through my hair

"Wanna play a game of chess?"

 _~End of chapter 2! Cliffhanger! xDDD (Not really It was just getting too long and I'm tired)~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _In the Previous chapter Noir Just challenged Justin to a chess match~ I plan to use the next two chapters to shed a bit of light on Justin and Noir's relationship and explain in depth a bit more. Also: I don't own Soul Eater even though I wish I did and all I own is the OC Noir and some parts of the plot; I'll be recycling the original plot somewhat so I don't deviate from the original storyline too much._

 **Justin's POV**

 _My eyes followed hers to the chess set I had gotten her for her birthday. So she still has it… I never did get to know people very well… I listen to music rather than talk to people so everyone kept their distance but I was okay with that; as long as I had my music and my parents to take care of me I was fine. That's what I thought. Until that one day…_

 _~Flashback to when Justin was 4 years old~_

 **Justin's POV**

"Justin sweetie, today you're going to meet a very special person so be on your best behavior alright?" my mother smiled down at me ruffling my hair after confiscating my earphones. _Huh… If this is another attempt to make me make friends…_ But the sound of ringing doorbells followed by a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

" _Tante Maria? Je suis ici._ (Aunt Maria? I'm here.)" A cheerful voice called out in my native French resonating around the house. _What a beautiful sound…!_ I raced towards the door without a second thought to get a look at the stranger. Unbeknownst to me, my mother was smiling, glad that I had taken an interest in someone else.

Reaching the door, I opened it quickly nearly pulling it off its hinges. Right there in front of me was a very young girl with long red hair looking to be about 3 years of age carrying a small backpack and dragging a much larger suitcase behind her. Her sea green eyes stared into my own blue ones as we took each other in from head to toe. _She's so cute!_ I thought to myself feeling my face reddening slightly. She seemed a little concerned by my steadily darkening face and looked around uncomfortably, pulling at the ribbon around her neck as her eyes changed slowly to a golden hue.

Fortunately, my mother chose this moment to appear behind me. "Bonjour ma chérie Noir (Hello my dear Noir)" my mother replied with a smile taking her hand and leading her into the house closing the door behind her. " _Il ya de la nourriture dans la salle à manger, avez-vous faim?_ (There's some food in the dining room, are you hungry?)"

" _Oui, merci tante Maria_." Sparing me one last curiously interested look and a small smile, she left to eat in the dining room. Making sure she was gone, I turned to my mother and pulled at her dress.

" _Maman!_ Who was that girl?" I asked staring up at her with wide eyes.

Smiling sadly, she crouched so she was eye-to-eye with me. "That was your little cousin Noir. She's here to stay with us because her parents are both …busy… at the moment." _So she's going to live with us! Yay!_ I let go of my mother's dress and made my way into the dining room where I found Noir eating some Pot au feu. Looking up at the sound of my footsteps she grinned at me.

"Hi! I'm Noir and I'm three years old, who are you?" _So she can speak perfect Japanese too…_

"Hi! I'm Justin! I'm 4 years old and I'm your older cousin! Let's be friends alright?!"

Finishing the rest of her food she walked up to me and nodded happily. "Alright! So what do we play first, Justin-niichan?" N-Niichan! She called me Niichan… So cute!

"W-well… want to play house? I'll be the husband and you'll be the wife!" I said nervously "Also…"

"Also…?" she stared curiously at me with her green eyes

"Erm… Well…. We're m-married so… you're meant to give me a kiss…"

"Oh…" She stared at me impassively while my face went red and I stared at the floor.

"Y-You don't have to-!" I was cut off when she pressed her lips to mine. We wrapped our arms around each other and stayed like that for a while. Finally letting go of her we stared at each other for a while.

"Now that that's done" she said grinning like it was nothing "so what do we do next?"

"Uh… well next…"

 _~Time Skip to 3 years later~_

 **Justin's POV**

We were playing in the park chasing each other around before we ran out of energy and had to sit down.

Lying back in the grass, we both stretched out to enjoy the warm rays of sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day…" Noir said dreamily and I agreed wholeheartedly.

Wholeheartedly perhaps, until we heard commotion a short distance away.

Immediately sitting up and feeling Noir do the same, we both stared towards the source of the noise trying to pinpoint the problem.

Two men stood across each other; one holding many knives in his right hand and a woman in his left while the other held a large lethal-looking scythe.

"Too late~ You can't save her~" We watched in horror as the knife-man slit the throat of the woman in his arms practically beheading her before letting her mutilated corpse slide to the floor. "Really… Is this all that DWMA has to offer?"

"Are you ready Spirit?" the scythe-wielding man asked gritting his teeth _. Who was he talking to?_

"Go for it!" The… Scythe yelled back…? _What was going on…?_

"SOUL RESONANCE! WITCH HUNTER!" They both yelled before lunging and trying to slice the man in two but he dodged and ran in our direction.

"Ooh~ My my~ Two cute little children~ You'll be my hostages… Let's see… starting with the cute little girl~!" I tried to stand in front of Noir to protect her but he was an adult and I was only a child… so he easily knocked me aside and grabbed Noir.

"JUSTIN-NIICHAN! Are you alright?! LET ME GO!" I watched helplessly as Noir struggled against the knife-man's grip managing to land a kick on him. Scowling her held her by the hair with one hand and moved towards me.

"Hey Girly~ Watch your precious "Justin-niichan" now~" Eyes widening, I felt him kick me to the ground resting his foot on my chest. "Scream for me you cute little boy~" He applied pressure to my chest and I screamed in pain feeling my ribs cracking slightly under the pressure.

"JUSTIN-NIICHAN! Why you…! LET ME GO!" All of a sudden Noir started glowing and the knife-man's grin faded as he screamed in pain letting go of both of us clutching his hand.

Eyes blazing in fury, he made to attack Noir but I stood in front of her holding up my hands to shield my face and waiting for the pain… But his knife glanced off my arm with a metallic clang. _What was going on…?_

Not really caring too much at the moment because he was getting back up, we both punched him in the gut and this time he stayed down.

"Noir… est-ce que tu vas bien ma chérie? (Are you alright my dear?)" I whispered reaching out to caress her face but decided against it seeing what I had done to the knife-man.

"Je suis très bien ... mais Justin ... Regardez ... (I'm fine… but Justin… look…)" she murmured back shakily picking her braid up for my inspection. Spikes. It was all covered in spikes, no wonder knife-man yelled.

Looking at my own arm, I discovered that it had transformed into a blade... _For the hundredth time today; what is going on?_

"Hey Stein look" the scythe said "Those two foreigner kids are weapons too!" Weapons…? What does that mean?

Stepping in front of Noir protectively as the man "Stein" walked towards us and stopped crouching in front of me.

"You both know Japanese don't you? Justin was it…? I heard the girl…Noir…? She talked to you in Japanese so you must be able to at least understand it even if you can speak it" He said leaning back and making himself comfortable.

"Yes… I can speak and understand Japanese… What's it to you?! Why did you call Noir and I "weapons"?! What are you going to do to us?!" I asked defensively stepping back to shield Noir from view.

"Whoa kiddo! Don't be scared, my name's Spirit" said the scythe. We watched with our jaws dropped as the scythe turned into a red-haired man. "I'm a weapon just like you and I come from an organization called DWMA – Death's Weapon Meister Academy – I was a student there but I graduated many years ago; you both need to attend so you can learn to control your powers and not hurt anyone" he said with a kind smile. "Where are your parents? We need to talk to them about this."

Staring at each other, we numbly led the way home.

 _~Time skip of 4 years after that to when they start going to DWMA together~_

 **Justin's POV**

I held Noir's hand as I led her through the halls pass the signs with Shinigami-sama on them.

"Hold on tight and don't let go of me okay Noir?" I whispered to her tightening my grip slightly.

"Mhm, I'll stay close by" She gave my hand a comforting squeeze as we made our way to the room with all the new students. Everyone turned around and stared whispering as we passed; apparently they were all curious about this year's freshmen. Finally reaching the right room, Noir boldly knocked on the door bracing ourselves as the room opened.

The man who opened the door was a tan and muscular man in a white tank top and track pants. Tearing my eyes away from the tattoos on his arms, my astonished gaze found its way to his face. Although he had dreadlocks and a headband like a gangster, he wore a kind smile so I couldn't help liking him.

"Weapons or meisters?" He asked holding up a handful of badges.

"We're both weapons" Noir spoke up holding out a hand as the man dropped two "Weapon" badges into her open palm. Handing one to me, we put them on.

"What are your names?" Noir opened her mouth to speak but closed it again uncertainly. Noticing this, the man smiled at her kindly "You can pick again… but you can only pick once so pick carefully" (From Author-chan: Anyone know what this is a reference from? :D) Grinning appreciatively, Noir opened her mouth with more certainty "Kuro Hōritsu" I stared at her in slight confusion before stating my own name as "Justin Law"

"And I'm Sid, one of the teachers in this school, now stand there and wait for the rest of your fellow students to arrive" he instructed pointing to the middle of the room.

Holding her hand I led her to the middle of the room shifting uncomfortably at all the stares. We had barely walked 10 paces when a few boys wolf-whistled at Noir.

Frowning slightly when I noticed her clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, I wrapped my arms around her and brought her close to my chest hugging her protectively before turning my glare onto the boys who had wolf-whistled.

"Justin-niichan…" she whispered burying her face into my shoulder. I held her tighter and squeezed her reassuringly to let her know I was there for her.

"This is everyone huh… I'm one of the teachers Sid" said the man who had handed us our badges "Today you've been gathered around to get to know each other. From now on meisters will have to find weapons and weapons will have to find meisters for themselves but there's no rush. Take your time and find the partner that is right for you. If you can't find a partner, it's also ok to find one at the bingo tournament on the weekend in the feeling partner game. I found my partner there too. I'm a weapon user man. I have the approximate plans printed out here so please pass them on to the one behind you."

Huddling together, we waited for the sheets to be handed back to us. They reached one of the boys who had wolf-whistled at Noir and he turned around walking towards us.

Stopping in front of us, he held out two copies of the plans but as I took an arm off Noir to grab them, he with-held them. _That grin means trouble…_

"How about this? I'll trade these for a kiss, what do you say cutie?" He asked leering at Noir. _That Bastard!_

"I'm sorry… but look I don't even know you, why would I kiss you?" asked Noir trembling slightly in my arms.

He opened his mouth to talk again but a shadow loomed over us and Sid's voice cut across him "Is there a problem?" Spinning around, we saw him standing behind us with his arms crossed.

"No…" Scowling, that disgusting boy handed us the copies of the plan and slinked off with me glaring into his back the whole time.

"Has everyone got a copy…? Good, then let's get started"

 _~Short time skip past Sid-sensei's explanations xD~_

 **Justin's POV**

"That's all for today, you're dismissed. The ones who were late today… Make sure to come on time from now on."

At Sid-sensei's words, everyone intermingled with each other trying to find partners.

 _Some more eager than others it seems…_

Even though we had retreated to a corner, that disgusting boy from before who had tried to kiss Noir was back; this time with his friends.

"So cutie, the name's Droy" he said with a smirk eying Noir "So what's yours?"

"Not one that you'd need to make use of" said Noir coolly. Grabbing my hand and leading me away she mumbled "Let's go Justin-niichan" and we walked away many people staring after us whispering and pointing. _How rude…_

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Justin's POV**

Finally getting away from the rest of the students, we made our way to the dormitories but that was where we ran into our first problem. There were dormitories for boys and for girls. _Were they really going to separate us…?_

"Well then…" Noir spoke up after my shock passed "I guess they're gonna split us up…" Turning around desperately I looked at the maze-like passages of the school "Hey Kuro…" I said using her new name "Which do you think is the one to Shinigami-sama?'

Flicking through the student book for freshmen, I finally found the page for "contacting Shinigami-sama" Eyes quickly scanning through the page, I turned to one of the many mirrors along the school hallways and fogged it up with my breath.

"According to this manual, if we write "42-42-564" onto a fogged up mirror then we'll be able to call Shinigami-sama" I said doing so. For a few moments, we waited in silence wondering what kind of person Shinigami-sama was…

"Hiya~" A comical looking figure with a skull mask popped into view "Ooh~ I've never seen you around before~ are you new students~? Welcome~ Welcome~ What can I do for you two~?" _…THIS is Shinigami-sama…?_

Getting over my initial shock, I decided to speak up "Hello Shinigami-sama… I'm Justin and this is Kuro, we're freshmen and we arrived this morning and… we're cousins…" Waiting for Shinigami-sama to nod before continuing I paused before going on "We just found out we are meant to live separately and well… is there anything we can do to change that?" I felt Noir _her new name is not as pretty as her old name… I'll still think of her as "Noir" in my head… and maybe one day I'll find the courage to ask her why she changed it…_ staring at me but I didn't meet her gaze. Instead I tensed as I braced myself for an outright "no".

"Hmmm~ I see~ If you're cousins then I guess it would be cruel to separate you~ OK! I'll have my trusty death scythe Tezca Tlipoca come to collect you and move you along to your new lodgings~!" He said giving a peace sign with one of his comically large hands. _Seriously…? That easily…? What was the catch?_

"But~!" _Here it was_ "I have something to discuss with Justin-kun alone~ Kuro-chan would you leave us for a second~?" _Wait what…?_ Staring at Shinigami-sama in confusion, Noir squeezed my hand, smiling reassuringly at me before leaving the room.

Tearing my eyes away from her retreating figure, I stared back at Shinigami-sama. "So… what was it you wanted to discuss…?" I asked lacing my fingers together nervously waiting to hear Shinigami-sama out.

"Justin-kun~ I've lived for a looooong time and I just wanted to confirm something~ How do you feel about Kuro-chan~?"

"I-I…" I tried to make my mouth work properly again "I… She's my precious cousin"

"Is that all~? DO you like her? LIKE-LIKE her~? As in romantically LIKE-LIKE? As in a huuuuggge crush~?" Shinigami-sama piped up childishly

"I…." _Ah screw it… what was the point of lying? He just wouldn't believe me…_ "Yes... I do… I've had romantic feelings for her since we first met as children… I don't even remember finding out it was wrong and inappropriate… Are… Are you going to separate us after all…?" I looked off the side disgusted with myself as I waited for him to scream "Incest".

"I see~ No I won't separate you, I just wanted to know~ Ahhhh~ So cute~! I ship it~! So good to be young again~ you make an old man feel young again~ When is the wedding~?" Sang Shinigami-sama childishly.

 _Wait what…?_ "You mean… you aren't disgusted with me…?" I asked daring to look at him again.

"Nono~ Incest is just a concept humans came up with, you have my full support~! Just give me updates on your relationship and invite to your wedding please~! This old man is rooting for you~!" Shinigami-sama gave another peace sign. _Incredible…_

"Well Kuro-chan can come back in and oh look~! Looks like Tezca found her~! Well then Ciao~! Remember the progress reports~!" Shinigami waved before fading from the mirror.

Turning around, I saw Noir being led in by a man with a teddy bear head. I guess you get all sorts in a school like DWMA…

"Heya~ I'm Tezca and I'm here to show you to your new dormitory!" He shouted grabbing my hand too and dragging us both off.

"So you're freshmen huh?! Decided on a partner yet?!" he shouted as we sped through the hallways.

"Uhmm~ I want to partner with Justin-niichan" Noir smiled at me.

"Huh? But you're both weapons! That ain't how it works! There has to be at least one meister and one weapon in an effective partnership!"

"But there's no one else I want to partner with… and I don't think anyone can wield either of us; how do you wield an iron maiden or a guillotine in combat?"

"That's true~ how do you wield a mirror? I'm Tezca Tlipoca the mirror death scythe! And my partner Enrique is a monkey! AHAHAHAHAH!" _…Will we be okay with this guy..?_ "But hey, If you want, you could also become an autonomous weapon; a weapon that fights without a meister! I'm one sometimes when Enrique is busy!"

 _Autonomous weapon…_

 _~Smallish time skip to the next day~_

 **Justin's POV**

"So has everyone got a partner? Who still hasn't got a partner here? If you are still looking for a partner step forward!" Sid called out eyes sweeping the whole room. His gaze fell on Noir and I when we didn't move.

"You two! You left pretty quickly yesterday, who are your partners?" he asked pointing at us.

"Sid-sensei… I don't need a partner; I've decided to be an autonomous weapon" Noir spoke up after a brief silence.

"So have I, Tezca Tlipoca told us yesterday that he sometimes fights without a meister so we've decided not to either."

"…Very well, then let's move on"

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Justin's POV**

"So with your chosen partner, practice sparring with another pair! Weapons! This is a good opportunity to master changing into your weapon forms!" Sid roared over the chatter of the class.

"Well… Justin-niichan, wanna spar together then? We're the only two autonomous weapons so we should both practice together" Noir grinned from next to me "Just don't hurt each other too badly and no hard feelings okay?"

"Deal" we both partially changed into our weapon forms and sparred for the rest of the lesson. A lot of people got injured that day but neither of us did so Noir being the kind soul she was volunteered to help everyone get to the nurses office.

 _~Time skip to Christmas~_

 **Justin's POV**

Smiling slightly in embarrassment, I looked down at the waiter's uniform for Deathbucks café.

"Don't worry you look good" the master said looking up briefly from polishing his glass. _How embarrassing… If Noir ever sees me in this humiliating outfit…!_ My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbells chimed and a familiar voice called out "Hello master! Shinigami-sama told me to work here toda- Justin?!" the footsteps stopped as abruptly as the voice and with a sinking heart, I turned to face Noir.

"Hello…" I blushed pulling on my bowtie slightly. _She probably thinks I ran out of money because I overspend_ … _But I just wanted to earn enough money to buy her a present…!_ Looking down in shame, I felt my face get even redder.

"Are you here to work part-time too?" Wait… "Too"? Looking up slightly, I watched as Noir set her backpack down and head towards the staff changing room emerging minutes later dressed in a very provocative waitress uniform. _It looks more like a maid outfit… which pervert designed this?!_ Looking away with a blush, I was embarrassed to feel my pants tighten. Quickly sitting down I tried to hide my growing problem _. This is going to be a long week…_

As it was, the week passed by without much incident except the times when the customers stared at Noir and the pen I was meant to take orders with nearly snapped in my vice-like grip. Female customers also flirted with me, but I had eyes for only Noir…

"Thanks for all your hard work Justin-kun, Kuro-kun" the master smiled and handed us our wages in an envelope.

"Thanks master, I'll work here again if I have time~!" Noir smiled and dashed off in a random direction before I could even ask her what kind of things she's like as a gift. _What do I do now…?_ Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see master smiling down at me.

"She likes sweets, now good luck"

Nodding my thanks, I sprinted off towards a shop smiling as I went. _I know just what to get her…_

 _~Time skip to present giving time~_

 **Justin's POV**

"Joyeux Noël Kuro (Merry Christmas)" I murmured handing over the wrapped gift I painstakingly selected for her.

"Merci, Joyeux Noël Justin" she grinned receiving my gift before handing me a gift in return.

"Merci" I smiled back as we unwrapped our gifts together.

"Oh wow..! Justin-niichan, you're amazing!" she grinned as she held up the cookbook of desserts as well as the homemade sweets I'd given her but I hardly heard her as I looked at my own gift. _The amazing one is you Noir…_

Although it was only partially unwrapped, I could already tell what it was; _the latest model of mp3 player, I've been eying this for ages!_ I turned around and gave Noir a long hug which she reciprocated. _I love you Noir…_

 _~Time skip to 2 years later~_

 **Justin's POV**

"That's soul number 100!" Noir yelled stabbing the witch through the chest killing her.

"Yea… Soul number 100…" I said quietly clenching my fists slightly under the long sleeves of my priest robe. Lots of people thought it was a strange choice of clothes, but I wear them as a symbol of devotion to Shinigami-sama because he knew of my feelings for Noir and accepted them, accepted me for who I am.

"Hey… Justin-niichan, don't look so gloomy, I'll catch up in no time! And besides, It's kind of weird to see you so down because you always jump on me, hug me too tight and smother me" she grinned trying to cheer me up "Anyhow, let's just report this to Shinigami-sama and you eat this in front of him" with that she shoved the soul of the witch she just killed into my hands. Ever since we became partners, Noir refused to take a single soul saying that it was best if we focused on one of us first. _I guess this means that I'll be sent away…_

"Yea…"

The walk back to Shinigami-sama's room was silent; I wasn't sure how to feel, good that now I was a death scythe or bad because I would have to leave Noir to fend for herself until she became a death scythe too.

"Oh my~ well done you two~! My that was quick, It normally takes at least 5 years for even regular weapon-meister combos to create a death scythe~ Spectacular~!" Shinigami-sama bounced up and down like a child.

"Yes… well down the hatch then Justin-niichan!" Noir grinned at me encouragingly, so pushing my personal internal war aside, I ate the witch's soul. Almost immediately, I could feel the power surging through my body.

"A new death scythe has been born~ Justin Law, I need to station you at Europe so please be packed and ready to leave by tomorrow" My heart sank at Shinigami-sama's words; _Europe was a whole continent away… I wouldn't be able to see Noir at all…_

Noir was silent on the way home and now she sat just as silently watching me pack my luggage her face expressionless which made me a bit worried; _what was wrong with her…?_

" _Noir? Etes-vous d'accord?_ (Are you okay?)" I asked speaking French like I always do when she's upset.

" _Il n'y a rien ... Vous allez donc à l'Europe hein?_ _Incroyable!_ (It's nothing… So you're going to Europe huh? Incredible!)" She said trying to sound cheerful.

" _... Kuro ... S'il vous plaît dites-moi, ce qui est vraiment mauvais...?_ (… Noir … Please tell me, what is really wrong…?)" I asked again this time turning around to face her. What I saw shocked me a bit. Silent tears were running down her face. She tried to turn away but she was too late; I had already seen.

"… _Tu vas me manquer Justin, quand tu es parti, je serai tout seul…_ (…I'll miss you Justin, when you're gone, I'll be all alone…)" She said fresh tears brimming in her eyes even as she spoke.

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez toujours écrire pour moi et me envoyer des messages_ (Don't worry, you can still write to me and send me messages)"I wrapped my arms around her and looked around the room for something to do. My eyes fell on the chess board I was just about to tuck away into my suitcase.

Smiling slightly, I picked up the chessboard " _Que diriez-vous nous jouons un jeu d'échecs?_ (How about we play a game of chess?)"

" _Echecs? Je ne sais pas comment jouer..._ (Chess? I don't know how to play...)"

Setting up the chessboard and putting the pieces into their respective positions, I smiled and sat her in my lap. " _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous apprendre…_ (Don't worry I'll teach you…)"

 _~Time skip to the next day at the airport~_

 **Justin's POV**

"Well… I guess this is goodbye" Tears brimmed in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. At least not in front of Noir… I'll probably cry my eyes out inside the plane…

"Yea… good bye…" Noir held her arms out and I didn't hesitate to go into them sharing one last hug for a long time. We eventually parted when the announcer said my flight was leaving in 7 minutes.

"Take care… and tell _Tante Maria_ that I miss her when you visit France again!" She called as I left.

'I will! You become a death scythe soon too Kuro!" I yelled back waving. _Why must partings always be such sweet sorrows?_ (From Author-chan: A cookie for you if you can identify where this quote came from hahahaha~ :D)

When I was on the plane safely out of Noir's sight, I let out a choked sob and let my first tears fall. Desperately rummaging through my pockets for a tissue, my hand brushed up against an unfamiliar object. Curiosity piqued, I pulled it out and discovered it was a neatly wrapped package.

Turning it over in my hands, I tore off the card first and read it out loud:

 _Dear Justin-niichan,_

 _By the time you find this, you'll probably already be on your way to Europe; Truth is I slipped this into your pocket yesterday while you were packing your luggage. Well I noticed that nowadays you like dressing like a priest and that you like and respect Shinigami-sama a lot so I got you these as a parting gift. Promise that you'll think of me every time you wear them okay?_

 _Lot of love_

 _From Noir XOXOXO_

Smiling slightly to myself, I tore open the package and found a deacon's cross and a new set of earphones both with Shinigami-sama's mask on them. _Thank you Noir… I promise you I'll wear them every day and I'll think of you even when I'm not._

Fastening the cross around my neck and replacing my old earphones with the new ones Noir gave me and promised to send an email first thing when I got there.

 _~Two year time skip~_

 **Justin's POV**

It's Noir's birthday today, so Shinigami-sama gave me permission to take two weeks off and come back to DWMA just for that. For the occasion, I decided to take out my earphones so that I could hear Noir's sweet voice again.

"Oh Shinigami-sama… You are merciful…" I murmured barely refraining from running up the steps to Shinigami-sama's room in an undignified manner. Reaching the door to the room quickly, I made to knock on the door but was stopped by the voices inside.

"Well~ Well~ Kuro-chan Happy Birthday~" Shinigami-sama's childish voice chimed.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama" …Was that Noir's voice…? _In all the time that we've spent apart, her voice has grown even more angelic than before…!_ Deciding to eavesdrop a little more, I pressed my ear against the door curiously.

"Well is there anything that you would like as a present~? A favor~? Please tell me anything~"

"… With all due respect Shinigami-sama, I think it would be impossible for even you to get me what I want most at the moment…"

"…You wish to see Justin do you not~?"

Opening the door a crack, I peered inside. _Oh… How sinful of me to partake in such a perverse act! Spying on another and intruding upon their privacy! Shinigami-sama please forgive me…!_

Through my narrow field of vision, my breath hitched when I saw Noir give a nod. _She… wanted to see me more than anything else in the world right now…?_

"Is that all~? Why that's simple~ Turn around~" _So Shinigami-sama had seen me…_ Face flushing bright red, I stepped out from my hiding place just as Noir turned around and spotted me, her eyes widening.

"Wha-?!" was all she got out before I engulfed her into a bone-crushing hug and swung her around.

"Hey!" She laughed arms wrapping around my neck. I swung her around for another few minutes before setting her down and giving her yet another bone-crushing hug.

"Ahem~ Justin, you should let her go soon or else goodness forbid, you'll strangle the girl on her 14th birthday~!" At Shinigami-sama's words, I released her from the hug and held her at arm's length to inspect her.

She had grown taller and although she still retained a few boyish androgynous features, she appeared more feminine now and her style of dress had switched to old English. In our time apart she had developed into quite a lady and her face was still very cute; all in all I can say all her changes were improvements and I fought desperately with the urge to give her another bone-crushing hug.

"Justin-niichan! What are you doing here?" she asked in happy astonishment.

"Shinigami-sama gave me the next 2 weeks off to help you celebrate your birthday, now shall we go?" I asked happily dragging her along throughout the school.

Arriving at the cafeteria, I insisted on treating her to the cake of her choice. Noticing that she was scanning the menu trying to look for the cheapest cake, I gave up and walked up to the counter dragging her behind me.

I shifted uncomfortably when the girl serving at the register looked up at me and blushed unbuttoning another two buttons on her shirt batting her eyes. "Hello there, could you recommend us a cake? It's her birthday" I explained pointing at the still-struggling Noir. I noticed her glare daggers at Noir before giving me a very forced smile. "Yes well… How is this strawberry shortcake? I'm sure… this will be good enough right…?" she pointed at a fancy looking shortcake decorated with Shinigami-sama's mask. _Perfect._

"Alright, we'll take it" I said ignoring Noir's yells.

 _~Time skip to back at Noir's home~_

 **Justin's POV**

"You didn't have to… What a waste of money…" Noir was still saying staring at the cake on the table. _She really is too cute at moments like this…_

"Of course I had to, It's you birthday and I haven't seen you in two years so I wanted to buy it for you" I smiled "And it wasn't even that expensive" I said slightly less truthfully.

Noir continued to mumble under her breath but I managed to catch something that sounded like "liar" and "mean older people".

Grinning I handed her the knife "Here cut the cake"

She did so taking the knife but after making the first cut her expression changed to one of shock and embarrassment.

"Is something wrong Kuro?" I asked peering around the cake. _It looks just fine though…?_

"I-It's nothing" _Thank Shinigami-sama…_ "I just… cut it all the way to the bottom"

"? I don't get it… What's the problem?" by now I was beyond confused.

"Well… there's a tradition Maka told me about… and... it's the same reason why I've been avoiding everyone today…" I "hmmmed" in interest and decided to probe this matter further.

"So what exactly is this tradition?" _Her face was definitely inventing new shades of red at my question._

"Well… If the birthday girl –or boy– cuts their cake and reaches the bottom then… they have to kiss the closest person of the opposite gender." _Oh._ I felt my own face start to heat up at her words. "And well… I avoided everyone today because… Droy and his gang as well as practically the entire male half the school wanted to be there when I cut a cake so that they could try and kiss me" I turned even redder from this but from anger not embarrassment.

 _Well then._ "Kuro, look here for a second" "Wha-?!" I cut her off by smashing my lips to hers wrapping my arms around her. I let go quickly because unlike our childhood days, by now she should have learned that such a gesture from family was wrong.

"Let's eat the cake okay?" I held up her plate snapping her out of her shocked state.

"Y-yeah…"

 _~Time skip to the airport when Justin has to leave again~_

 **Justin's POV**

"Well this is good bye" I smiled sadly.

"Not for long, I have 52 souls now, it's slower going than when I had you here but I'll catch up soon so wait for me" Noir said tears running down the sides of her face. "Let's play chess again over the phone."

 _Speaking of chess!_ "I almost forgot to give you this" I handed her a neatly wrapped parcel "Happy birthday Kuro" I gently kissed her on the forehead and left.

 _I hope she likes the new chess set I got her…_

 _~End of Chapter 3~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _In the previous chapter, Justin recalled all of his memories with Noir from meeting her to giving her her prized marble chess set for her 14_ _th_ _Birthday. I decided to dedicate this chapter to the same recollections except from Noir's perspective; here you'll find out some dark dirty secrets about her that she's been keeping hidden from even Justin. I don't own Soul Eater even though I wish I did and all I own is the OC Noir and some parts of the plot; I'll be recycling the original plot somewhat so I don't deviate from the original storyline too much._

 **Noir's POV**

 _I gazed at the chess set for a while and recalled all it stood for; from when Justin first taught me chess to when I beat him for the first time and to when he got me this chess set for my 14_ _th_ _birthday… I've never lost a single match with it… I really have known Justin for a long time haven't I…?_

 _~Flashback to when Noir was 3 years old~_

 **Noir's POV**

"I'll be busy training Chrona so I will need to send you off to live with your aunt Maria, I'll contact you when I need you so be on standby at all times alright?" Medusa's eyes bored into me as she cradled my baby sister in her arms.

"But…"

"No buts. You are strong Noir, so I have high hopes for Chrona as well. Also…" Medusa's serpentine eyes glinted "Keep an eye on that cousin of yours… I feel he has a great deal of potential so it wouldn't hurt to build a good relationship with him and exploit it later"

"…Yes mother…" I turned around resignedly.

"Onee-chan… good luck!" squeaked Chrona. Tears brimmed in my eyes and but I refused to let them fall as I turned my back on the pair. Heading out the door I went into the waiting taxi with my backpack and luggage holding my head high for Chrona's sake.

 _~ Small time skip to Noir's arrival~_

 **Noir's POV**

" _Tante Maria? Je suis ici._ (Aunt Maria? I'm here.)" I called out in French knocking on the door when I had arrived.

I heard footsteps pounding on the floor as someone ran to answer the door – _a child judging from how light they were_ – before the door was nearly pulled off its hinges. Standing on the other side of the door was a cute young boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes who looked to be my age if not a little older. Feeling slightly embarrassed about the way he shamelessly gawked at me, I pulled at the ribbon around my neck looking around uncomfortably feeling my normally sea green eyes change to a golden hue.

Fortunately at that moment, a beautiful woman appeared behind him and beamed at me. "Bonjour ma chérie Noir (Hello my dear Noir)" replied to my call earlier with a smile taking me by the hand and leading me into the house closing the door behind us. " _Il ya de la nourriture dans la salle à manger, avez-vous faim?_ (There's some food in the dining room, are you hungry?)" She asked kindly.

" _Oui, merci tante Maria_." Sparing the blond boy one last curiously interested look and a small smile, I left to eat following the smell to the dining room. _Mmmmh~ is this what they call a mother's home-cooking? Smells delicious!_ I dug in without a second thought and let the flavors flow over my taste buds. _Just as good as it looks and even better than it smells!_

Getting started on some delicious beef stew, I heard footsteps stampeding through the house towards me. Looking up in slight alarm, I saw it was only the blond boy from before. Relaxing a bit I let a grin slip onto my face. _I should stop calling him "blond boy"… let's see if I can coax a name out of him._

"Hi! I'm Noir and I'm three years old, who are you?" I asked in Japanese testing to see if he understood.

"Hi! I'm Justin! I'm 4 years old and I'm your older cousin! Let's be friends alright?!" He gave an innocent closed-eyed smile that I couldn't help returning.

Finishing the rest of my food I walked up to him and nodded happily. "Alright! So what do we play first, Justin-niichan?" I watched as he grew flustered stuttering a bit. Huh…? Did I say or do something inappropriate…?

"W-well… want to play house? I'll be the husband and you'll be the wife!" He said nervously "Also…"

"Also…?" I stared curiously waiting for him to go on.

"Erm… Well…. We're m-married so… you're meant to give me a kiss…"

"Oh…" I stared as his face went red and he stared at the floor. _He's very shy… but that's cute too…_ I thought to myself mentally grinning at his unease.

"Y-You don't have to-!" He started to stutter out, but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. We wrapped our arms around each other and stayed like that for a while. Finally letting go of him we stared at each other for a while.

"Now that that's done" I grinned licking my lips slightly "so what do we do next?"

"Uh… well next…"

 _~Time Skip to 3 years later~_

 **Noir's POV**

We were playing in the park chasing each other around before we ran out of energy and had to sit down.

Lying back in the grass, we both stretched out to enjoy the warm rays of sunlight.

"It's a beautiful day…" I said dreamily staring up at the sky.

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. It was a wonderful peaceful day…

Sadly, the peace didn't last long and we heard commotion a short distance away.

Justin bolted upright into a sitting position as I moved to do the same. We both stared towards the source of the noise trying to pinpoint the problem.

Two men stood across each other; one holding many knives in his right hand and a woman in his left while the other held a large lethal-looking scythe.

"Too late~ You can't save her~" We watched in horror as the knife-man slit the throat of the woman in his arms practically beheading her before letting her mutilated corpse slide to the floor. "Really… Is this all that DWMA has to offer?"

"Are you ready Spirit?" the scythe-wielding man asked gritting his teeth. Who was he talking to?

"Go for it!" The… Scythe yelled back…? _What was going on…?_

"SOUL RESONANCE! WITCH HUNTER!" They both yelled before lunging and trying to slice the man in two but he dodged and ran in our direction.

"Ooh~ My my~ Two cute little children~ You'll be my hostages… Let's see… starting with the cute little girl~!" I looked on paralyzed in fear and Justin tried to protect me by standing in front of me but he was an adult and Justin was only a child… so he easily knocked him aside and grabbed me.

"JUSTIN-NIICHAN! Are you alright?! LET ME GO!" I struggled desperately against the knife-man's grip as Justin lay on the floor looking on helplessly. I managed to land a kick on the knife-man but this angered him more than injuring him as he shifted his grip to my hair holding it in one hand and moved to grab Justin with the other

"Hey Girly~ Watch your precious "Justin-niichan" now~" I watched in horror as he kicked Justin to the ground and rested his foot on his chest. "Scream for me you cute little boy~" He applied pressure to Justin's chest and I watched helplessly as he screamed in pain hearing a slight sickening creaking noise as his ribs started cracking under the pressure.

"JUSTIN-NIICHAN! Why you…! LET ME GO!" All of a sudden I started glowing and the knife-man's grin faded as he screamed in pain letting go of both of us clutching the hand he had used to hold me with. In confusion, I quickly looked at my braid and what I saw surprised me; my braid now had multiple sharp spikes sticking out of it. _No wonder he yelled…_

Eyes blazing in fury, he made to attack me but Justin stood in front of me holding up his hands to shield his face I looked on fearfully waiting for him to be cut down… But the knife-man's knife glanced off his arm with a metallic clang. _What was going on…?_

Not really caring too much at the moment because he was getting back up, we both punched him in the gut and this time he stayed down.

"Noir… est-ce que tu vas bien ma chérie? (Are you alright my dear?)" Justin whispered reaching out to caress my face but stopping his hand halfway like he was scared of injuring me.

"Je suis très bien ... mais Justin ... Regardez ... (I'm fine… but Justin… look…)" I murmured back shakily picking my braid up for his inspection.

Looking at his own arm, Justin discovered to his horror that it had transformed into a blade... _For the hundredth time today; what is going on?_

"Hey Stein look" the scythe said "Those two foreigner kids are weapons too!" Weapons…? What does that mean?

Stepping in front of Noir protectively as the man "Stein" walked towards us and stopped crouching in front of Justin.

"You both know Japanese don't you? Justin was it…? I heard the girl…Noir…? She talked to you in Japanese so you must be able to at least understand it even if you can speak it" He said leaning back and making himself comfortable.

"Yes… I can speak and understand Japanese… What's it to you?! Why did you call Noir and I "weapons"?! What are you going to do to us?!" Justin asked defensively stepping back to shield me from view.

"Whoa kiddo! Don't be scared, my name's Spirit" said the scythe. We watched with our jaws dropped as the scythe turned into a red-haired man. "I'm a weapon just like you and I come from an organization called DWMA – Death's Weapon Meister Academy – I was a student there but I graduated many years ago; you both need to attend so you can learn to control your powers and not hurt anyone" he said with a kind smile. "Where are your parents? We need to talk to them about this."

Staring at each other, we numbly led the way home.

 _~Time skip of 4 years after that to the day before they start going to DWMA together~_

 **Noir's POV**

"So you've come of age and you'll start attending DWMA tomorrow?" Medusa's eyes gleamed in triumph "That is very good indeed… Find out all you can while staying undercover but don't take any big risks until I tell you to, DWMA allows you have a stage name so I want you to take on the name "Kuro Hōritsu", understand?"

"… Yes mother… I'll do as you say… but how's Chrona…?"

"Oh yes… That child is doing very well, she made her first kill today even though it was only the rabbit we had for dinner, I'm still quite proud… Tomorrow I'm going to teach her how to kill three rabbits, this time in three different ways" _That woman makes me sick… How did she ever become a mother…?_ "Anyhow… She is making steadier progress than I could have hoped for so I might send her on a mission alone soon… and when I do I'll make contact with you so be prepared and keep your eyes and ears wary."

"…I see… Well I'll keep you updated mother…" with that I cut the connection and went to bed careful not to wake Justin.

 _~Time skip to the next day when they start DWMA together~_

 **Noir's POV**

Justin held my hand as he led me through the halls pass the signs with Shinigami-sama on them.

"Hold on tight and don't let go of me okay Noir?" he whispered to me tightening his grip slightly.

"Mhm, I'll stay close by" I gave his hand a comforting squeeze as we made our way to the room with all the new students. Everyone turned around and stared whispering as we passed; apparently they were all curious about this year's freshmen. Glaring at them I debated whether or not to tell them it was rude to stare. Finally reaching the right room, I knocked on the door and we braced ourselves as the room opened.

The man who opened the door was a tan and muscular man in a white tank top and track pants. I noted in amusement that he also had tattoos on his arms and his hair in dreadlocks. _If even the teachers are like this, something tells me I'mma like this school a hell lot._

"Weapons or meisters?" He asked holding up a handful of badges.

"We're both weapons" I spoke up holding out a hand as the man dropped two "Weapon" badges into my open palm. Handing one to Justin, we put them on.

"What are your names?" I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again hesitantly. _I guess now Medusa's taking the last thing I have that is completely my own..._ Probably mistaking my hesitation as uncertainty, the man smiled kindly "You can pick again… but you can only pick once so pick carefully" Trying not to let it bother me, I hoisted a grin of appreciation onto my face to mask my inner feelings as I opened my mouth with more certainty "Kuro Hōritsu" Justin stared at me in slight confusion before stating his own name as "Justin Law"

"And I'm Sid, one of the teachers in this school, now stand there and wait for the rest of your fellow students to arrive" he instructed pointing to the middle of the room.

Holding Justin's hand he led me to the middle of the room shifting uncomfortably at all the stares. We had barely walked 10 paces when a few boys started wolf-whistling.

I clenched her fists and gritted my teeth, desperately wanting to give them a deadly hug, but I remembered Medusa's words and abstained for Chrona's sake. I felt arms wrap around me hugging me protectively and looked up to see Justin glaring at the boys who had wolf-whistled.

 _I should try not stand out too much… I guess best way to do that right now is to play the damsel in distress card… Ugh… I can't believe this…"_ Justin-niichan…" I whispered burying my face into his shoulder. He held me tighter and squeezed me reassuringly so I guess it worked.

"This is everyone huh… I'm one of the teachers Sid" said the man who had handed us our badges "Today you've been gathered around to get to know each other. From now on meisters will have to find weapons and weapons will have to find meisters for themselves but there's no rush. Take your time and find the partner that is right for you. If you can't find a partner, it's also ok to find one at the bingo tournament on the weekend in the feeling partner game. I found my partner there too. I'm a weapon user man. I have the approximate plans printed out here so please pass them on to the one behind you."

Huddling together, we waited for the sheets to be handed back to us. They reached one of the boys who had wolf-whistled earlier and he turned around walking towards us. _That couldn't be too good…_

Stopping in front of us, he held out two copies of the plans but as Justin reached out a hand to grab them, he with-held them. _That grin definitely means trouble…_

"How about this? I'll trade these for a kiss, what do you say cutie?" He asked leering at me. _Not a kiss… but how about a hug to die for? Just come a little closer…_ A voice said in my head; a voice that sounded a lot like Medusa… Wait! Medusa?!

Snapping out of my previous killing mood, I decided to keep up the "damsel in distress" act "I'm sorry… but look I don't even know you, why would I kiss you?" asked Noir trembling slightly to make it a bit more real.

He opened his mouth to talk again but a shadow loomed over us and Sid's voice cut across him "Is there a problem?" Spinning around, we saw him standing behind us with his arms crossed.

"No…" Scowling, he handed us the copies of the plan and slinked off with Justin glaring holes into his back the whole time.

"Has everyone got a copy…? Good, then let's get started"

 _~Short time skip past Sid-sensei's explanations xD~_

 **Noir's POV**

"That's all for today, you're dismissed. The ones who were late today… Make sure to come on time from now on."

At Sid-sensei's words, everyone intermingled with each other trying to find partners.

 _Some more eager than others it seems…_

Even though we had retreated to a corner, that wolf-whistling boy from before who had asked me for a kiss was back; this time with his friends.

"So cutie, the name's Droy" he said with a smirk eying me up and down "So what's yours?"

"Not one that you'd need to make use of" I said coolly losing my patience. Grabbing Justin's hand and leading him away I mumbled "Let's go Justin-niichan" and we walked away many people staring after us whispering and pointing. _Medusa… This had all better be damn well worth it or else…_

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

Finally getting away from the rest of the students, we made our way to the dormitories but that was where we ran into our first problem. There were dormitories for boys and for girls. _So they were segregating us based on gender… Makes sense, I guess they don't want boys and girls sleeping together and doing… Nasty things to each other._

"Well then…" Noir spoke up "I guess they're gonna split us up…" _I've been with Justin up until now so it'll take getting used to but… I guess Medusa won't get mad if I still keep an eye on him during class time… Still… admittedly it was comforting to see him sleeping across from me after waking up from nightmares…_

"Hey Kuro…" _Yep, definitely takes time to get used to responding to a new name…_ "Which do you think is the one to Shinigami-sama?"

"Wha-?" I started to say but he didn't seem to be listening to me anymore.

I watched as he flicked frantically through the student book for freshmen for a few minutes and just when I was about to ask what he was looking for he stopped as abruptly as he had started. Guess he found the page he was looking for… Looking over his shoulder, I saw it was the "contacting Shinigami-sama" page. _What's he up to now…?_

Eyes quickly scanning through the page, he turned to one of the many mirrors along the school hallways and fogged it up with his breath.

"According to this manual, if we write "42-42-564" onto a fogged up mirror then we'll be able to call Shinigami-sama" he said doing so. For a few moments, we waited in silence wondering what kind of person Shinigami-sama was…

"Hiya~" A comical looking figure with a skull mask popped into view "Ooh~ I've never seen you around before~ are you new students~? Welcome~ Welcome~ What can I do for you two~?" _…THIS is Shinigami-sama…?_

Getting over his initial shock, Justin spoke up "Hello Shinigami-sama… I'm Justin and this is Kuro, we're freshmen and we arrived this morning and… we're cousins…" Waiting for Shinigami-sama to nod before continuing he paused before going on "We just found out we are meant to live separately and well… is there anything we can do to change that?" I stared at him but he didn't meet my gaze. _Okay… seriously what was up? Isn't he bound to say "no" anyway?_

"Hmmm~ I see~ If you're cousins then I guess it would be cruel to separate you~ OK! I'll have my trusty death scythe Tezca Tlipoca come to collect you and move you along to your new lodgings~!" He said giving a peace sign with one of his comically large hands. _Seriously…? That easily…? What was the catch? Not that it matters… it's better this way if I can stay close to him and watch him at all times…_

"But~!" _Here it was_ "I have something to discuss with Justin-kun alone~ Kuro-chan would you leave us for a second~?" _Wait what…?_ While Justin stared at Shinigami-sama in confusion, I squeezed his hand, smiling reassuringly at him before leaving the room. _Ugh~ I'm pretty curious about what they are discussing right now and who knows… it might be what Medusa is looking for, but if I refuse to leave it will be very suspicious… and if they probe into my background then that won't be good for me… so I guess I'll just have to behave for now…_

Wandering through the hallways of the school, I decided to explore and map out this labyrinth; probably wasn't possible but hey I can try right? Wandering through another ten or twenty hallways, I turned to go back sure that they were done with their conversation when I realized one very important fact… I was hopelessly lost.

"Ah crap… what do I do now…?" I tried to stay calm and pokerfaced, but the panic was really getting to me "Uhhh… what does the student handbook say again…?" I searched through my pockets emptying half of them before remembering that Justin took it earlier. _Crap… Well I guess I'll just wing it._

Walking up to a mirror, I fogged it up with my breath trying random combinations of numbers.

"Uhhh… 23-94-732…No…? Then 12-94-037…AHHH!" Something was reflected in the mirror but it definitely didn't look like Shinigami-sama. Taking a wary step back, I watched as a man with a teddy-bear head stepped out of the mirror like it was perfectly normal to be able to.

"Hey there kiddo! The name's Tezca Tlipoca! You're Noir right? Heheheh~ You're just as cute as the rumors say! Shinigami-sama sent me to escort you and your cousin to your new lodgings, speaking of which; where are they?! I know! Let's take a short-cut!" Grabbing me by the arm, he pulled me into the mirror. I was mentally freaking out but before I could worry too much, I got dumped out the other end of a mirror while Tezca somehow managed to stay on his feet.

"Let's go! Shinigami-sama is down thataway!" He yelled grabbing me by the hand and leading me to the mirror where I left Justin and Shinigami-sama earlier.

"Well Kuro-chan can come back in and oh look~! Looks like Tezca found her~! Well then Ciao~! Remember the progress reports~!" Shinigami waved before fading from the mirror. _Progress reports…?_

"Heya~ I'm Tezca and I'm here to show you to your new dormitory!" He shouted grabbing Justin's hand too and dragging us both off.

"So you're freshmen huh?! Decided on a partner yet?!" he shouted as we sped through the hallways.

"Uhmm~ I want to partner with Justin-niichan" I smiled at Justin.

"Huh? But you're both weapons! That ain't how it works! There has to be at least one meister and one weapon in an effective partnership!"

"But there's no one else I want to partner with… and I don't think anyone can wield either of us; how do you wield an iron maiden or a guillotine in combat?" _I guess if you chucked me and I landed on someone that would do quite a bit of damage… but I wouldn't want someone dumb enough to chuck around iron maidens to be my partner anyway…_

"That's true~ how do you wield a mirror? I'm Tezca Tlipoca the mirror death scythe! And my partner Enrique is a monkey! AHAHAHAHAH!" _…Will we be okay with this guy..?_ "But hey, If you want, you could also become an autonomous weapon; a weapon that fights without a meister! I'm one sometimes when Enrique is busy!"

 _Autonomous weapon…_

 _~Smallish time skip to the next day~_

 **Noir's POV**

"So has everyone got a partner? Who still hasn't got a partner here? If you are still looking for a partner step forward!" Sid called out eyes sweeping the whole room. His gaze fell on me and Justin when we didn't move.

"You two! You left pretty quickly yesterday, who are your partners?" he asked pointing at us.

"Sid-sensei… I don't need a partner; I've decided to be an autonomous weapon" I spoke up after a brief silence.

"So have I, Tezca Tlipoca told us yesterday that he sometimes fights without a meister so we've decided not to either." Justin said fixing his eyes on Sid-sensei.

"…Very well, then let's move on"

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

"So with your chosen partner, practice sparring with another pair! Weapons! This is a good opportunity to master changing into your weapon forms!" Sid roared over the chatter of the class.

"Well… Justin-niichan, wanna spar together then? We're the only two autonomous weapons so we should both practice together" I grinned at Justin "Just don't hurt each other too badly and no hard feelings okay?"

"Deal" we both partially changed into our weapon forms and sparred for the rest of the lesson. Seeing as a lot of people got injured, I volunteered to help escort them to the nurse's office. Never too early to get a decent reputation and get everyone to trust me right…?

Letting them lean on my shoulder or carrying them if they were that badly injured, I transported them all to the nurse's office one by one.

"And that's the last of them" I confirmed to the nurse who was still writing up medical reports on her computer. _That hair style looks familiar…_

"I see… Thank you for all your hard work Kuro-chan" My sea-green eyes widened as they stared into Medusa's trademark serpentine eyes…

"N-nice working with you" on that note I fled the office quickly and took a shower trying to get that image out of my mind.

 _~Time skip to Christmas~_

 **Noir's POV**

I skipped along humming to myself as I made my way to Deathbucks café. _I was a regular there so the master knew me well and he even gives me free sweets; he's a really kind man and Shinigami-sama recommended me to him so he hired me. Good thing because I want to get Justin-niichan the latest model of mp3 player… he tries to hide it but he glances at it longingly every time we pass by the shop. It's pricy so I need to work part time to save up the money~ speaking of working part-time I'm here!_ I looked and the shop with a smile.

Knocking twice before throwing open the door "Hello master! Shinigami-sama told me to work here toda- Justin?!" I stopped abruptly in shock barely stopping the door before it swung back to smack me in the nose. _What was he doing here…?_

"Hello…" He blushed pulling on his bowtie slightly. That was when I noticed his outfit for the first time; he was wearing the same thing as master, the male uniform for this shop. I looked him up and down in appreciation _He should dress like a waiter more often…_ my eyes made their way back up to his face and I noticed that he was looking down shyly. _Aww~! He can be a real cutie when he wants to!_

Grinning at the thought of some decent company besides master this week, I spoke up "Are you here to work part-time too?" without waiting for a reply, I set down my backpack and went to the staff change rooms to change into the waitress uniform. _One day I will find the pervert who designed this and wring his neck…Suppose that it's master?!_ Picturing the stoic man as a lecherous pervert, I couldn't get the sight out of my head _Bad image! Bad image!_ I smacked my cheeks to get myself back in focus before heading back out.

It was a fun week working with master and Justin except when Medusa came in for coffee… she looked at my outfit in amusement before taking her seat and I felt her eyes boring into my back the whole time I worked. _Creepy…_

"Thanks for all your hard work Justin-kun, Kuro-kun" the master smiled and handed us our wages in an envelope.

"Thanks master, I'll work here again if I have time~!" I smiled and ran towards the music shop. _With this I have enough to buy the mp3 Justin so desperately wanted…!_

 _~Time skip to present giving time~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Joyeux Noël Kuro (Merry Christmas)" Justin murmured handing over a wrapped present with a close-eyed smile

"Merci, Joyeux Noël Justin" I grinned receiving the gift before handing him a gift in return.

"Merci" he smiled back as we unwrapped our gifts together.

"Oh wow..! Justin-niichan, you're amazing!" I grinned as I held up the cookbook of desserts and the sweets he'd given me. _All homemade by the looks of it! Are those brownies as well?! He didn't have to make so much; he spoils me_ I thought giggling to myself _. Not complaining though, it all looks so good~_

I only noticed then that he hadn't said a word. Looking up, I saw him looking at the mp3 with a touched look on his face. I'm glad you like it Justin… I thought as he turned around and gave me a long hug which I reciprocated. _I love you Justin…_

 _~Time skip to 2 years later~_

 **Noir's POV**

"That's soul number 100!" I yelled stabbing the witch through the chest killing her.

"Yea… Soul number 100…" Justin said quietly. What was wrong with him…? Is he still sulking over the fact that people laughed at his priest clothes…? Or is it because I told him to become a death scythe first…?

"Hey… Justin-niichan, don't look so gloomy, I'll catch up in no time! And besides, It's kind of weird to see you so down because you always jump on me, hug me too tight and smother me" I grinned trying to cheer him up "Anyhow, let's just report this to Shinigami-sama and you eat this in front of him" with that I shoved the soul of the witch I just killed into his hands. Ever since we became partners, I refused to take a single soul saying that it was best if we focused on one of us first. _… At least that's what I said but… the truth is I'm Medusa's only active soldier and spy and Spirit is the death scythe of this continent so it would inconvenience her if I was sent away to Europe or someplace else… also she isn't done with her research so she wants me to remain at DWMA a little while longer…_

"Yea…"

The walk back to Shinigami-sama's room was silent; I was too busy thinking about what Medusa would make me or Chrona do next… _Damn it Chrona… Please be safe…!_

"Oh my~ well done you two~! My that was quick, It normally takes at least 5 years for even regular weapon-meister combos to create a death scythe~ Spectacular~!" Shinigami-sama bounced up and down like a child.

"Yes… well down the hatch then Justin-niichan!" I grinned at him encouragingly. Looking almost conflicted for a second, Justin hesitated before swallowing the witch soul. Almost immediately, I could feel the power surging through Justin's body. _So this is the creation of a new death scythe…_

"A new death scythe has been born~ Justin Law, I need to station you at Europe so please be packed and ready to leave by tomorrow" My heart sank at Shinigami-sama's words; _Europe was a whole continent away… I wouldn't be able to see Justin at all… Even though it was only meant to be an espionage mission that Medusa set for me initially… what can I say? Nine years of being with the guy almost constantly… He's grown on me… I've spent even more time with him than Chrona, my own sister… my first, oldest and best friend…_

I was silent on the way home and now I sat just as silently watching Justin pack his luggage my face expressionless. _Now I'm going to lose the first real friend I ever made… I hope this will be worth it in the end Medusa…_

" _Kuro? Etes-vous d'accord?_ (Are you okay?)" Justin asked speaking French like he always does when he knows I'm upset.

" _Il n'y a rien ... Vous allez donc à l'Europe hein?_ _Incroyable!_ (It's nothing… So you're going to Europe huh? Incredible!)" I said trying to sound cheerful.

" _... Noir ... S'il vous plaît dites-moi, ce qui est vraiment mauvais...?_ (… Noir … Please tell me, what is really wrong…?)" He asked again this time turning around to face me. Silent tears were running down my face… _I didn't want him to see me like this…_ I tried to turn away but even I knew I was too late; _he had already seen._

"… _Tu vas me manquer Justin, quand tu es parti, je serai tout seul…_ (…I'll miss you Justin, when you're gone, I'll be all alone…)" I said fresh tears brimming in my eyes even as I spoke.

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez toujours écrire pour moi et me envoyer des messages_ (Don't worry, you can still write to me and send me messages)"He wrapped his arms around me and as I tried not to cry. I stayed there for a while until I felt him move.

Smiling slightly, he picked up the chessboard " _Que diriez-vous nous jouons un jeu d'échecs?_ (How about we play a game of chess?)"

" _Echecs? Je ne sais pas comment jouer..._ (Chess? I don't know how to play...)"

Setting up the chessboard and putting the pieces into their respective positions, He smiled again and sat me in his lap. " _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous apprendre…_ (Don't worry I'll teach you…)"

 _~Time skip to the next day at the airport~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Well… I guess this is goodbye" Tears brimmed in Justin's eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Yea… good bye…" I held my arms out and he didn't hesitate to go into them sharing one last hug for a long time. We eventually parted when the announcer said Justin's flight was leaving in 7 minutes.

"Take care… and tell _Tante Maria_ that I miss her when you visit France again!" I called as he left.

'I will! You become a death scythe soon too Kuro!" he yelled back waving.

I smiled in spite of my tears, hoping that he liked my parting gift that I had especially made for him. _Good bye Justin…_

 _~Two year time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

I ducked behind one of Shinigami-sama's statues yet again as another crowd of DWMA students ran past looking for me trying to celebrate my birthday by dragging me to a party. _I guess I failed the "don't stand out" part of Medusa's instructions… Nonetheless, last time I talked with her, she told me that while my secrecy could use some work, she was proud of how well-liked and trusted I was… I even got a nickname "the Iron maiden of DWMA"…_

Shaking my head slightly, I continued on my merry way to Shinigami-sama's room.

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Well~ Well~ Kuro-chan Happy Birthday~" Shinigami-sama's childish voice chimed.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama" I grinned glad that he invited me to his room as a haven of sorts. _Shinigami-sama forbid that something like last year repeated itself…_

"Well is there anything that you would like as a present~? A favor~? Please tell me anything~" _Over the years, Shinigami-sama has become something like my closest confidant... well second closest anyway; no one can really replace Justin for me. Anyhow he's like a father-figure to me despite his childishness._

"… With all due respect Shinigami-sama, I think it would be impossible for even you to get me what I want most at the moment…"

"…You wish to see Justin do you not~?"

I gave a short nod inwardly marveling at how well he'd gotten to know me. _If only you knew my true identity… I'm really sorry Shinigami-sama…_

"Is that all~? Why that's simple~ Turn around~" I turned around and spotted Justin just as he walked in through the door,

"Wha-?!" was all I got out before he engulfed me into a bone-crushing hug and swung me around.

"Hey!" I laughed arms wrapping around his neck. He swung me around for another few minutes before setting me down and giving me yet another bone-crushing hug.

"Ahem~ Justin, you should let her go soon or else goodness forbid, you'll strangle the girl on her 14th birthday~!" At Shinigami-sama's words, he released me from the hug and held me at arm's length for inspection while I gave him an inspection of my own.

He had gotten taller and a lot manlier. He still retained a few boyish features in his face but I could feel his muscles from when he hugged me and I could tell he was built. His priest garb was still the same as ever and I noted in surprised delight that he was wearing both of the mementos that I had left him.

"Justin-niichan! What are you doing here?" I asked in happy astonishment.

"Shinigami-sama gave me the next 2 weeks off to help you celebrate your birthday, now shall we go?" he asked happily dragging me along throughout the school.

Arriving at the cafeteria, he insisted on treating me to the cake of my choice. Uncomfortable with making him spend his hard-earned money, I scanned the list looking for the cheapest cake I could find. I think he must've noticed because the next thing I knew, he was walking up to the counter dragging me behind him as I struggled. _Damn it Justin! Why are you so strong?!_

Karma must have decided to punish Justin, because at that moment, the girl serving at the register looked up at him and blushed unbuttoning another two buttons on her shirt batting her eyes while he shifted uncomfortably. "Hello there, could you recommend us a cake? It's her birthday" he explained pointing at me. She glares daggers at me before giving Justin a very forced smile. "Yes well… How is this strawberry shortcake? I'm sure… this will be good enough right…?" she pointed at a fancy looking shortcake decorated with Shinigami-sama's mask. _Perfect._

"Alright, we'll take it" he said ignoring my yells.

 _~Time skip to back at Noir's home~_

 **Noir's POV**

"You didn't have to… What a waste of money…" I was still saying staring at the cake on the table. _This cake must've cost him a fortune!_

"Of course I had to, It's you birthday and I haven't seen you in two years so I wanted to buy it for you" he smiled "And it wasn't even that expensive".

"Such a liar… mean older people showing off their huge adult muscles…" I mumbled under my breath.

Grinning Justin handed me the knife "Here cut the cake"

I did so taking the knife but after making the first cut I noticed I cut it all the way to the bottom reminding me exactly why I was avoiding everyone like the black plague today. _Crap._

"Is something wrong Kuro?" Justin asked peering around the cake.

"I-It's nothing… I just… cut it all the way to the bottom"

"? I don't get it… What's the problem?" by now Justin looked beyond confused.

"Well… there's a tradition Maka told me about… and... it's the same reason why I've been avoiding everyone today…" He "hmmmed" in interest staring at me in curiosity.

"So what exactly is this tradition?" _…I bet my face right now could put any tomato or cherry to shame…_

"Well… If the birthday girl –or boy– cuts their cake and reaches the bottom then… they have to kiss the closest person of the opposite gender." Justin opened his mouth to an "oh" of understanding as his own face started to heat up.

"And well… I avoided everyone today because… Droy and his gang as well as practically the entire male half the school wanted to be there when I cut a cake so that they could try and kiss me" I explained as Justin's face went even redder _. …Maybe I shouldn't have told him that…?_

"Kuro, look here for a second" "Wha-?!" but he cut me off by smashing his lips to mine wrapping his arms around me. _W-whoa there…! Isn't this way wrong on so many levels..?_ But he let go quickly mercifully sparing my mind from wandering any further than necessary.

"Let's eat the cake okay?" He held up my plate with an innocent close-eyed smile snapping me out of my shocked state. _So he probably meant nothing by it… just following a tradition… probably…_ I decided to brush it off accepting the cake.

"Y-yeah…"

 _~Time skip to the airport when Justin has to leave again~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Well this is good bye" Justin smiled sadly.

"Not for long, I have 52 souls now, it's slower going than when I had you here but I'll catch up soon so wait for me" I said ignoring the tears running down the sides of my face. "Let's play chess again over the phone."

It appears I reminded him of something because he took off his backpack and started to rummage through it frantically. "I almost forgot to give you this" He handed me a neatly wrapped parcel "Happy birthday Kuro" He gently kissed me on the forehead and left.

I looked at the parcel in my hands deciding to open it as soon as I got home.

 _~Smallish time skip to back at Noir's manor~_

 **Noir's POV**

I took my time slowly unwrapping the present taking care to keep the wrapping paper intact.

When the last bits of wrapping paper fell away, I held up the leather-bound case in awe; printed on the front in gold lettering were the words "Marbre antique jeu d'échecs (Antique marble chess set)"

Opening the case with care, I set up the chess board liking the smooth cool feeling of the marble chess pieces. _Thanks so much Justin… You're amazing…_

 _~End of Chapter 4 (Next chapter will be a legit one. Sorry don't hit me Plz ;w;)~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _In the previous two chapters, Justin and Noir's past together was explained in detail as well as Medusa's part in Noir's life as a DWMA student. This chapter will be a legit one I promise! No more flashbacks! OTL There will be actual plot development ^^; Also as much as I hate having to do this at the start of every chapter: I don't own Soul Eater even though I wish I did; sadly Ōkubo Atsushi got there before I could ;w; I still recycle parts of his story so it doesn't deviate too much, but I'll change parts of it as I see fit. Anyhow enjoy this new chapter (I hope xD)!_

 **Justin's POV**

Not bothering to hide my grin because I knew she wouldn't see it anyway, I stopped stroking her silky hair and took my hands away letting her get up. "I don't see why not" I went to set up the pieces but Noir stopped me with a grin on her face.

 **Noir's POV**

"I've played mainstream chess for so long it's getting a bit boring" I grinned noting the look of confusion flitting across Justin's face "Why don't we play another variant: 960chess? You can pick the initial set-up." Watching his nod of understanding, I crossed my arms and laid back as I watched Justin randomly rearrange the pieces before I moved my pieces to mirror his.

"Alright let's do this!"

 _~Time skip to 30 minutes before the mafia are scheduled to show up at the bar~_

 **Noir's POV**

"AGAIN!" I yelled in frustration resetting the pieces on the board. The score was currently 12-37 Justin in the lead. "They say the 50th time is the charm anyway!"

"Noir…" at this point Justin looked almost sorry for me "We've played practically every variant of the game… "Take-me", "snowball", "960", "blitz"… We even briefly dragged Stein and Spirit in for a game of "transfer"… Don't be too hard on yourself, I've been playing a lot longer than you have, and also… we have 30 minutes to get to the bar and hunt down your remaining 12 souls"

"…"

"…"

"…WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING SAY SO?!" and off she went dragging me along with her.

 _~Smallish Time skip to the bar~_

 **Noir's POV**

"So this is the place right…?" _Sure looked pretty shady… perfect place for some mafia members to meet up I guess…_

"Yes… This is the place… Noir, you should stay behind me as it's not safe for a woman to-!" Justin began to say but too late. I had thrown the doors open and stepped inside.

"That girl will be the death of me…" I heard Justin mumble from behind but judging from the sound of his footsteps he followed me in anyway. Grinning at that, I scanned the room looking for the mafia thugs. Didn't take me long to spot them; they were the 12 biggest, scariest and most intimidating looking guys in the bar. And at that moment, the biggest of the group stood up and scowled at us.

"Run along now girly, this is no place for you; you can come back when you're older… maybe in 5 or so years…" he trailed off eyes wandering over my figure. _Aren't you a bit old for me old geezer…?_

Deciding to ignore them I held up my fist as I lined my knuckles with spikes, beside me Justin shifted his stance and sprouted a guillotine blade from his arm.

"Alphonse "Scarface" Capone, we're here to hunt you and your gang in the name of DWMA, YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" With that I charged into battle taking them by surprise and killing most of them before they could react. Al Capone himself slipped past me and tried to make a break for it but before he had gone two paces, his throat was slit by Justin.

"Is that everyone?" asked Justin sliding his guillotine blade back into his arm.

Doing a quick soul count I nodded in confirmation. "Yep; 12 souls that's all of them" and we left the bar to go back to Shinigami-sama's room me eating the souls on the way. _What an irresistible texture…!_ Beside me, Justin watched me eat with a mixture of envy and longing on his face.

 _~Smallish time skip to arriving at Shinigami-sama's room~_

 **Noir's POV**

"We're back" I called knocking on the door before entering.

"Noir~ How nice to see you again! So you've gotten your 99th Kishin egg?" waiting for me to nod he continued "Splendid! Well without any further ado, follow me, we've stored your witch soul in the back"

Following Shinigami-sama and Spirit to the back room, I easily recognized Mizune's soul with its distinctive shape –3 whiskers sticking out of each side– but as I reached for it, the witch soul next to it glowed brightly and burst out of its container before floating to hover directly between my outstretched hand and Mizune's soul.

"Ooookaaaay…." I took the soul into my hand turning it over uncertainly noting its reddish-black tinge and its flickering scorpion-like tail. _That's weird… for some reason I feel a strong connection with this soul… and also, whoever this belonged to was definitely a powerful witch; much more powerful than Mizune or Eruka and just about on the same level as Medusa…_ turning around and opening my mouth to talk but I closed it again. _What was I supposed to say?_

Luckily Shinigami-sama spoke up his eyes flickering between the soul in my hand and the shelf it flew from. "Well well~ that is the soul of Shaula Gorgon, a witch that was killed by three NOT students a few years ago…" _Shinigami-sama seems a lot more serious than usual…_ "She was an extremely powerful witch and no potential death scythe has been compatible with her soul…" Shinigami-sama turned to face me as his gaze grew intense "… Up until now…"

 _Shaula Gorgon! I don't believe it… I've never met her in person but she's my aunt; no wonder this wavelength seemed familiar! It's extremely similar to Medusa's… And he looks pretty serious… Is my cover blown…?!_ Fighting to keep my voice neutral, I tilted my face up to meet Shinigami-sama's gaze. "So… What does this mean for me?" I looked back at Mizune's soul and back at Shaula's gauging the differences in power. _Aaaaannnd Shaula's definitely wins hands down._

"Well~ seeing as this soul seems to be compatible with you… why don't you use it to complete your Death Scythe soul quota instead?" Shinigami-sama piped up in his normal high-pitched jovial tone; whatever moment he was having seemed to have passed and he looked to be back to his usual self... But I wasn't convinced. _That was a close one… I'll have to be twice as careful from now on…_

"Yes yes well done Noir~! Spirit! Give the announcement to all students of DWMA! It's the birth of a new Death Scythe!" Shinigami-sama stabbed an oversized finger into Spirit's direction.

"Yes Shinigami-sama!" _…? Why is Spirit looking so eager all of a sudden…?_ "I also humbly request for there to be a huge party and musicians and the lovely ladies from Chupa cabra's Cabaret to act as entertainers!" _… Aaaaannnd there he ruins it… Godammit; Only you Spirit, Only you…_

 _~Time skip to Noir's Death scythe party~_

 **Noir's POV**

"And now, you may not know but recently, one of your own classmates has defeated a witch and subsequently gathered 99 kishin eggs…" Shinigami-sama paused to acknowledge the applause and cheers from the DWMA students "That person is none other than the autonomous weapon Kuro Hōritsu! Please make her feel welcome!"

Climbing up onto the stage amidst the applause, I stood before Shinigami-sama as he handed me Shaula's soul. Turning to face the crowd, I swallowed it and felt the power surging through my body. Suddenly knowledge of magic along with images, memories and various skills that weren't mine made their way into my mind.

 _Huh… so I ended up with you?_ A voice whispered in my head. _It couldn't be… Shaula?!_ I heard the voice chuckle in my head. _Oh it can be and it is alright… but don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you; even if you are the spawn of my detestable older sister Medusa if you die I die –again– so I'll help keep you alive… besides you interest me so this benefits me too. I'll keep quiet for the rest of this ceremony but we can talk later, just call me with your mind_ , and with that the voice disappeared to be replaced with cheers from the DWMA students startling me slightly before I remembered where I was before Shaula started talking to me.

"Well without any further ado, we're having a feast to celebrate the birth of a new Death scythe; Dig in and eat to your heart's content!" Shinigami sama really didn't need to say that though; Black*star was already scarfing down as much food as he could while Tsubaki stood next to him fidgeting nervously at her meister's bad manners. _Poor Tsubaki…_

I was about to make my way over to Black*star and save Tsubaki from further embarrassment, but fingers with sharp nails closed around my wrist stopping me in my tracks.

"Congratulations on becoming a Death scythe Kuro-chan..." Medusa gave me a closed eye smile but I could feel her nails digging into my hand – a signal that meant "drop everything and come with me".

Ducking out of view and following her outside, I stood shivering in front of her shifting uncomfortably as the cold night took its toll on my body through the thin dress that Maka, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kim and Jackie practically wrestled me into. Noticing this, Medusa took off her coat and arranged it over my shoulders in an almost motherly way.

"Wear this until we reach your manor where you can change back into your usual clothes; I want you to come with me and track down my target" The compassionate look in Medusa's eyes melted away into a much more sadistic one. _Uh-oh… I hope her target has the good sense to run…_ I thought to myself… at least I did before my thoughts were interrupted. _Not likely_ Shaula's voice invaded my mind again _Whoopsies… I was meant to wait for you to call me wasn't I? Well bye… Darling Niece_ I could practically hear the smirk in her voice as she disappeared once again.

Deciding to pretend nothing had happened in front of Medusa at least until I had a chance to contact Shaula alone, I nodded impassively and followed Medusa back to my manor.

 _~Time skip to arriving at Noir's manor~_

 **Noir's POV**

I buckled my belt and adjusted my garters one last time before turning away from the vanity mirror. _Alright… whoever the target is, this is for Chrona's sake too so no regrets…_ Steeling myself, I made my way downstairs to where Medusa was waiting for me having changed out of her own dress into her witch garb. I saw to my surprise and delight that Chrona was standing next to her.

"Chrona!"

"Onee-chan!" We shared a brief hug before Medusa interrupted us with a slight cough.

"Let's go" I nodded and followed her out of the manor closing the door behind me with an ominous click.

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

Flying through the air, I barely noticed Medusa flying beside me or Chrona flying behind me as my snake-like pupils scanned the ground. _Whoa… Even I have to admit Medusa's eyesight is sharp… going into Soul resonance with her is a good call; I can see the ground and creatures moving on it much more clearly…_

"So… what are we searching for again?" I asked again but Medusa merely gave me one of her snake-like smiles.

"I told you before but I'll tell you again; if you see it you'll know"

Rolling my eyes I turned my head to gaze at the ground again only to see Eruka Frog still in her frog form hopping across the floor. _Target spotted…_ I turned and opened my mouth to tell Medusa but catching her smirk of amusement, I shut it again and gave her a glare instead.

"You already knew she was there from the get go" I accused snake-like eyes narrowing to slits.

"Well it was good practice for you as a tracker… But despite all my tests, know that I **am** proud of you and love you… and this is all for the sake of letting you grow…" Medusa gave me a motherly look before descending to the floor. Confused but trying to brush it aside for now, I followed.

Landing silently, before helping Chrona off, I held her hand as we walked up to Eruka, matching Medusa's swift strides. Finally getting within earshot, I listened in on what Eruka was mumbling to herself.

"This should be far enough now… That witch…! I'll show you someday _Geko_ …" she mumbled voice full of hate. _….Yeah…. I get the feeling Medusa's about to nail her for good soon…_

And within seconds I was proven right. Next to me, Chrona winced slightly as we watched Medusa stomp on Eruka's small frog body wondering if she was trying to squish her to death.

"Oh, it feels rather nice actually. " _Uh-oh… Medusa had a sadistic gleam in her eye again… and that's bad news for everyone…_

"You…" _Wow… I'm surprised Eruka is still able to talk while being crushed by a foot almost as big as she is._

"I have a favour to ask" Medusa dropped an item with a clang in front of Eruka.

"A key? How did you find me anyway?"

"You have my baby inside of you, no use running from me. I need you to free a man. You'd know of whom I speak if I say he's convict "number thirteen" in witch jail."

Eruka noticeably paled. "You mean "Devil's eye"? He's the one who took the left eye from Mabaa-sama! If I did that, I'd be banned or killed!"

"If you wish, I could kill you here" Medusa grinded her foot against Eruka with excessive force.

" _Geko…_ I understand…"

"I want to do some experiments using that guy for my study on Soul Eater…" Fighting hard, I barely managed to keep an impassive expression on my face. _Soul… watch out for yourself…_

"Wh-What? Such a reason… You're insane!" Eruka protested changing back to her human form with a poof.

"I don't like it. Transform back to a frog" Medusa huffed rubbing her foot against Eruka's face.

" _Ugh_ , Yes…" Eruka got up to leave but she didn't look very eager, her shoulders were slumped and her head was bowed. Even though she could have been nicer about how she talked to Chrona and me during the witch mass, she was one of the nicer witches and she really didn't deserve this so I decided to speak up.

"Wait…" Eruka stopped and turned around to face me, but she wouldn't meet my gaze "I'll come with you" Eruka looked up at me her mouth open and an incredulous expression but I ignored her glaring at Medusa daring her to try and stop me.

She didn't… she just gave me a snake-like smile of amusement.

 _~Time skip to some place and sometime~_

 **? POV**

 _Unh… How long has it been now…? A hundred years…? Two hundred…? I can't remember… I don't even remember my own name… Dammit…_

"1+2+1+2+1+2+1+2…Aya? How many times did I multiply? 1+2+1+2+1+2+1+2…Aya? How many times did I multiply?" _there he goes again… can't really blame the old guy, younger and stronger witches have been broken and driven mad in here…_

"1+2+1+2+1+2+1+2…Aya? How many times did I multiply? 1+2+1+2+1+2+1+2…Aya? How many times did I multiply?"

"You just added them you never multiplied" said the guard. _So repetitive… this happens every day._

"1+2+1+2+1+2+1+2…Aya? How many times did I multiply? 1+2+1+2+1+2+1+2…Aya? How many times did I multiply?" I can't take this anymore..!

"GAUUUUGGGHHHH!" That stunned the mad old man into silence. Even the guard seemed shocked at my outburst.

"I can't see… I can't see anything… I really wanna see a fine comedy…" ever since they sentenced me to life imprisonment, they put a blindfold on me and I haven't been able to see since.

 _How much longer do I have to endure this torture…? This hell…? Someone please…!_

 **Noir's POV**

Observing this scene from the rafters clinging precariously to one of the hanging chains, I glanced around the prison; _it seemed that there was only one guard, good._ I climbed back to the windowsill where I had left Eruka in her frog form.

"Good news, there's only one guard; I found "Devils' eye" and half the prisoners I saw were mad so I think we can get out pretty quickly if we can take out the guard without anyone noticing" I reported. Eruka nodded and mumbled something under her breath.

"Hah? Didn't catch that speak up a little?"

"…Geko… Why are you doing this…?" She looked at me fearfully like I was Medusa herself. _I guess between Chrona and myself, I got her facial features and Chrona got her hair style so I resemble her more…_

"No reason… I guess we got off on the wrong foot but… I know for a fact that as far as witches go you're not one of the really bad ones… at least not in the same way Medusa is bad."

Giving me a small smile when I insulted Medusa, Eruka finally looked me in the eye "What makes a witch "bad like Medusa"?"

"Oh~ I don't know~ the kind like oh-look-I'mma-take-over-the-world-and-all-the-presidents-will-fear-me types I guess?" I grinned trying to crack a joke and put her at ease. It worked. She let out a choked sob before letting out a few giggles that sounded like "girriko"

"…You know… I thought you would be like Medusa… and I'm sorry about that… friends…?" she held out a slightly shaky hand and I slid my own hand into hers giving her a firm and reassuring squeeze.

"Friends. Now let's bust the bane of Mabaa-sama's existence out of jail!" I offered a fist bump which Eruka shyly returned. "But give me a moment, I think I know where we can get some poison or at least a sleeping potion"

Closing my eyes balancing on the windowsill, I exhaled and called out in my mind _Shaula… Shaula are you there? I need some help…_

It didn't take long for her to respond. _It's you again huh…? What is it? I told you to call for me but I didn't expect you to do it in the witch's jail!_

 _Sorry… Anyhow could you make poison or preferably a sleeping potion? Please, it would really help right now._

 _Huh… Only because you said "please"… although I warn you, I'm a master chemist so I could normally make it at no magical cost but because you have no materials on hand and I have to conjure it out of nothing this will likely exhaust you; especially since you're only a hybrid-witch._

 _Doesn't matter just do it please._

Shaula's soul resonated within mine and I felt my energy being drained away. Ignoring Eruka's gasp of alarm, I held onto the bars on the window feeling absolutely winded. But the sensation stopped as abruptly as it started and I shakily held my hand up for inspection. In it was a small vial of colourless odourless sleeping potion. _Shaula you're amazing…_

 _I know, now shush and get some rest before you call on me again_

Grinning slightly to myself at her sassy response, I turned to Eruka swilling the vial. "C'mon Eruka, we've got a convict to jailbreak"

 _~Small time skip~_

 **? POV**

I heard the clang of a cup and the snores of the guard.

"Looks like you're asleep" a voice said before the smell of a stranger reached my nostrils. I sniffed in confirmation. _Yep… they were definitely directly in front of my cell._

"Who's there?" I asked looking in the general direction of the smell.

" _Geko…_ we came here because someone asked us to help you get out of here. I'll open the door now…" a feminine voice called out.

"Hah! Who do you think I am?" _I'm part of the immortal clan!_ "Do you think I need your help?"

"So you don't?" a second younger sounding voice challenged.

"…"

"I appreciate it!" I yelled a few seconds later hopping along after my jail breakers.

"You're welcome!" the first voice I heard replied

"You darn well better be!" roared the younger voice. _I still can't tell if that voice was male or female…_

Deciding to initiate some conversation, I spoke up "It was not too hard for me to run from those witches… But I willingly went to jail. Guess why?"

"Let's talk later. We need to hurry or they'll catch us!" the feminine voice interrupted me.

"Doesn't really matter… we could take them easily I reckon… especially since we have Devil's eye… he can't have been weak if he managed to steal the eye from Mabaa-sama right?"

Ignoring them both I went on "You know, like a movie I wanted to dig through the wall with a spoon everyday little by little. I was fascinated by such a patient act I really wanted to try it you know? But the serve food with chopsticks all the time! What bad luck! I thought about other ways but I couldn't come up with any ideas…"

"…It's too late now, but you could have tried peeing on the bars to make them corrode eventually." The feminine voice spoke up again

"…. Godammit! Shit! I never thought about that!" I yelled out bashing my head against the nearest tree.

"…what a waste of 200 years… and brain cells…" the boy _(…or was it a girl…?)_ muttered

"For Christ' sake! Quick! They'll find us! It'll be all over if they find you with cuffs!"

"…." I sniffed the air quickly identifying the scents of the guards "Be careful! There's someone nearby!"

"I KNOW!"

"Number 13 "Devil's eye"! We'll have to hurt you if you resist!" the guard called out

I smirked "You've kept me incarcerated for 200 years! Do you think I would let you arrest me that easily? I'll resist for sure!" countless spears stabbed into me; one even lodged itself into my mouth.

"Devil's Eye! Wait! I'll be killed if I fail to bring you!"

Smirking again I bit down on the spear in my mouth snapping it "Gmph… Well well… not to worry then because…"

"Shoot!"

Holding up my cuffed hands to shield my face from the blast I felt my handcuffs melt away freeing my wrists. "Mabaa didn't decide to keep me alive in jail… I'm immortal!" And I lifted my blindfold seeing for the first time in 200 years.

 **Eruka's POV**

 _Im…Immortal…! Someone like that has got Mabaa-sama's Devil's eye?_

 **Noir's POV**

 _Immortal huh… No wonder Medusa wants him…_

 **? POV**

" _ **Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves…"**_ I incanted as water sloshed around my prisoner weight ball " _ **Ice ball**_ " the water froze creating a giant ice ball around the weight ball.

"Oi!" I yelled out swiping my leg and taking out the guards using the ice ball as a weapon.

"Ugh… UAAAHHHH!" the guards all screamed trying to avoid being crushed to death. Smirking, I jumped into the air taking the ice ball with me. " _ **Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves… Ice Spindle**_ "

"WAAAHHH!" the guard screamed as I impaled him splitting him in two.

"HOOOOOOOUUUUU!" I gave a wolf-like howl to celebrate my victory.

 **Eruka's POV**

… _He killed them all in just a few seconds… He's awfully powerful…_

 **Noir's POV**

I kicked the guards around making sure they were all dead. One stirred slightly as I put my foot over his wound. A brave attempt to mask the pain but not obscure enough. I pulled him to his feet and gave him a hug.

"Huh…?" he mumbled startled

"Good night" I whispered and ended his life by partially transforming into my weapon form.

He died screaming flopping around like a fish while I looked on impassively with blood splattered all over my clothes trying to mask the sense of guilt in my chest. _I'm sorry…_

Turning back to Eruka, I examined Devil's eye more closely. _Tall, very muscular with unkempt facial hair, a tattoo saying "NOFUTURE" over his Devil's eye where his eyebrow should be, dark hair… I'll admit he's kinda good-looking._

"So what's your name?" I spoke up looking up to him. _Damn he was tall!_ But he didn't respond, he just openly gaped at me. "Uh… hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"…So you were a girl…" _….What…?_

"Yea…I am" I nodded as if his statement was the most natural thing in the world. _I'll find out later… but for now..._ "Let's go back to Medusa's rendezvous"

 _~Small time skip to Medusa and Chrona's location~_

 **Noir's POV**

After they were in sight, I abandoned Devil's eye and Eruka as I ran towards Chrona hugging her with a grin.

"You came…" From Medusa's expression and ominous tone, she looked almost disappointed that Eruka and I had succeeded.

" _Geko…_ We brought him!" Eruka said from Devil eye's shoulder. The jog back was too much for her and she had to hitch a ride. "How do you like my work?"

"Well done."

"Someone came… What am I supposed to do Ragnarok?" Chrona asked face muffled by our hug.

"Shut up!" I frowned at Ragnarok's choice of language and he shrank away under my golden-eyed glare. Turning my attention back to Eruka and Medusa's conversation, I got my hands ready to block Chrona's ears should the situation get out of hand.

"Please take all the snakes out of my body" Eruka had turned back into her human form and tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Use your common sense" Medusa's eyes gleamed "One snake per one task"

"How many snakes do I have?" Eruka asked frantically.

"You don't want to know that. If you wish I can remove them all…" Eruka's eyes lit up momentarily; that is until Medusa's next words "…By destroying your body…"

" _Geko…_ That's so awful! You witch! Demon! I hate you!" Eruka cried pulling her hat over her eyes. _That's a tough situation to be in, I feel sorry for her… nonetheless I have to hand it to Medusa; her methods are cruel but they work._

"So you are the witch that helped me? You must have a peculiar sense…" Devil's eye spoke up staring directly at Medusa. Chrona shrank away into my arms hearing his voice. I smiled down at her reassuringly winding one arm around her pulling her in closer to my chest, blocking off her sight. Once I was sure she couldn't see, I lined my free hand with spikes ready to defend us if things got ugly. _I hope you know who you're dealing with Medusa…_

"Hi I am Medusa. How nice to meet you at last Devil's eye."

"Devil's eye… That's right… They took everything including my name in that jail… Well now I am free again so… Call me "Free"" _…This guys a bit of a simpleton but I guess that's part of his charm…_

"Ok then Free." Medusa's eyes glinted the same way they always do when she's about to put someone to the test. _Oh man… I hope he passes but at the same time… I hope for his sake that he fails so that she loses interest in him…_

"I really appreciate your help. Is there anything I can do to help you?" _Uh-oh.. so he's the chivalrous "Nice-guy" type.. Medusa's gonna want him for sure…_

"Don't mention it! It was my pleasure…" _As if you lying snake in the grass…_

"Please, I'd really like to help you too."

Noting Medusa's smirk of triumph, I wondered what would happen next… "Well… Then there is something… I need to make a Meister and weapon combination disappear… Isn't that easy for you?" _Wait what?! Who is she targeting this time?!_

"A meister and weapon combination? DWMA folks?"

"That's right ~ they will be in London for their practical training activity tomorrow. How would you feel about seeing them there?"

Free gave a wolf-like grin "I never liked the standards set by Shinigami… I can help for sure…" _… I wonder he'll react when he finds out I'm a student at DWMA…_

 _~Time skip to travelling to London~_

 **Noir's POV**

I glanced at Free almost as often as he glanced at me as we ran towards our destination. "Well… I guess this is where I put on Soul protect; I'm not really meant to be here and it would be bad if Maka caught on to my wavelength" I told him neutralising my wavelength.

Giving me a strange stare as Eruka rode on his shoulder he spoke up. "I saw you transform into a weapon before so you're clearly not a witch… How can you use magic?"

"You're clearly not a witch either, how can **you** use magic?" I pointed out smirking as I redirected his question.

"Urk?! Well… I have my reasons! After I stole this eye I became part witch!" Free flushed a bit when he admitted he was part witch. Laughing a bit at his expense, I answered his question "Well I'm a witch-weapon hybrid; my dad was a weapon and Medusa's my mother."

"…Don't you know who your father is…?" Eruka asked gently

"Yes… well no, I know his name, it's Damien Law, but I've never met him; not sure I would've wanted to either, not if he's crazy enough to bang Medusa of all people" I chuckled trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice with a joke.

" _Girriko girriko~_ You know... Even though I'd never interacted with you much before yesterday, I was sure that you'd be exactly like Medusa… I guess I got proved wrong again" Eruka smiled.

"Hahahaha~ Glad you think so Eru-chan" I gave her a close-eyed smile.

"Eru-chan…?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yea Eru-chan, it's your new nickname, I thought it suited you hahahaha-WHOA?!" Because I had my eyes closed I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran straight into a tree.

"NOIR-CHAN! Free! Stop and go back!" I heard Eru-chan's panicked voice call out.

"I'm on it already! And no need to yell, you're right next to my ear" I felt large hands pick me up carrying my piggy-back style. "I can still walk!" I complained indignantly trying to get off but he had a firm grip on my legs.

"It's a free ride don't question it" I could almost hear the wolfish grin in his voice. Giving up I leaned into his toned back and rested my hands on his broad shoulders. _I guess being part snake makes me sleepy in the cold snowy temperatures of London…_ Without realising it I dozed off.

 _~Time skip to arriving at Maka, soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star's location~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Psst!" Opening my sea green eyes sleepily, I noticed a figure looming over me. Not stopping to think, I sat up quickly and hugged the figure before activating my weapon form.

"OWWW! That hurts like hell! You're lucky I'm immortal or I'd be dead by now!" a familiar male voice yelled out. _Huh…?_

Blinking my eyes into focus, I noticed I was hugging Free, multiple spikes from my arms and chest impaling him. Looking up to his face quickly to gauge how mad he was at me, I noticed in astonishment that he was grinning good-humouredly as a trickle of blood fell from his lips.

"You're pretty quick to respond… I guess that makes you a pretty reliable partner but do you think you could let go now? I might be immortal but that doesn't mean I'm immune to pain…" Quickly releasing him I stuttered out apologies as Eru-chan wrung her hands from behind Free.

"Geko… this is why I didn't want to be the one to wake you up…"

"Right right… Sorry Free… I'll try and break the habit; no hard feelings?" I looked up at Free apologetically as his wounds closed.

"Hmmm~ let me think about it." He put his large hand on my head and pressed down.

"OWWW! Free! That hurts!" I started to complain but he had already let go before I finished my sentence.

"Yep, all good no hard feelings anymore" He grinned smoothing a few stray hairs on my head back into place.

"I guess I deserved that… no hard feelings" I gave him a harmless hug that he reciprocated. "So why were you trying to wake me up anyway?" I asked letting go.

Grinning in excitement, Free pointed behind me "We're here" Following his outstretched finger, I recognised Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*star on the bridge. "Only Medusa told you both to stay out of sight while I fight, so stay here got it kiddo?" Free ruffled my hair a bit before making his way over to the two meisters and weapons.

"BE CAREFUL!" I yelled after him and although he didn't turn back, he raised a hand in acknowledgement. _Really though… I'm sure there's got to be something that can kill even Immortals… Please be safe Free…_

 **Free's POV**

"Well… are there any bad guys on Shinigami-sama's list around here?" the pig-tailed girl, Maka, that I was targeting wondered out loud turning on the soul perception. Glaring slightly and letting my soul flare to block out Noir and Eruka's, Maka gasped. "What..?"

"Hey yourself" I sized them up; _shouldn't be too much of a challenge if I don't screw up._

"Right… In front of us…?!"

"What's he doing on the bridge?"

"…His soul's not normal… there are a lot of things mixed in… Is he human...? Or witch…?"

"So he's on Shinigami-sama's list? We're lucky this time"

"Be careful… He'll probably use magic…"

I smirked as I followed their discussion with amusement. The blue-haired one noticed and gave a smirk in return.

"Ha… Looks like you're ready to hustle. Tsubaki! "demon blade" mode! I'll take him in a flash!"

"Err… But we can't handle that yet…"

"We'll take him within 30 seconds and that'll be enough! LET'S GO!"

"Al... Alright…"

I gulped slightly. _This kid… He's strong…_

"Soul resonance!"

 **Maka's POV**

 _Wow… So powerful… And he already has a steady resonance amplification… Is that black star's soul…? It's huge!_

 **Free's POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDL OF THE BRIDGE?!" The blue-haired kid ran up to me with incredible speed I almost couldn't follow him with my eyes.

"Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves… Ice Spindle"

"!" he looked back down at the Ice spindle and it was about to impale him but-

"TSUBAKI!"

"Right!" A shadow from the sword he was using grabbed the Ice spindle and halted it from growing any further. _What…?!_

 **Maka's POV**

 _Awesome! He stopped it with the shadow!_

 **Free's POV**

"Eat this! My Esoteric Weapon! _**Shadow*star…!**_ "

"!" _I won't be able to block it in time…!_

"…Star…ss…s...sss…sad…" with that the kid clonked out falling next to me. … _What just happened..?_

"Ah…I told you…!" his sword changed back into a girl.

"…" _I guess I should count myself lucky…_

"It didn't even take 10 seconds did it?"

"He may be strong and powerful but he's such an idiot!"

Choosing to ignore him I turned back around "Who's next? Hm?" the boy I was supposed to be hunting "Soul Eater" must have attacked me while I wasn't paying attention because his arm had turned into a scythe blade which was sticking out of my chest.

"Old man!" _Ouch… that stings a little... As far as Immortals go I'm not even that old!_ "Don't you relax like that. We're in a war zone!"

"He got him…? No! Soul! RUN!"

Smirking slightly I looked at the scythe sticking out of my chest indifferently. "Well well… because of my nature, I tend to relax as usual…"

Finally noticing that I wasn't particularly affected by what should have been a fatal blow, Soul Eater's eyes widened. "What?!"

Retreating quickly, he returned to Maka's side. "What the heck? What's going on?!"

"Look at him! His wounds are closing!" I looked down at my chest at the stab giving off smoke as it faded.

"He might be…"

I grinned as my wound closed completely, "Yes, they always close… I'm a member of the Immortal clan…"

"! The Immortal clan?!"

"I read about them before… No wonder your soul is so mixed up!"

 _Oh… some knowledgeable opponents… I guess I shouldn't hold back…_ "I'll show you my true shape…"

 **Maka's POV**

"True shape?" Soul looked at the man in confusion.

"I can't believe they really exist _…" Honestly I thought the book might have been part myth when I read it…_ "Hi soul shape is changing too… I'm certain he's the one who took to with queen's eye as well…"

 **Free's POV**

"AWOOOOO!" I howled in my werewolf form. "Immortality and the Devil's eye equals the almighty power!"

"Soul, Scythe!" ordered Maka. _Looks like they were going all out too…_

 **Maka's POV**

 _We can take him… We have the "Witch hunt"…! Using its purification effect, we can even take down a member of the Immortal clan..!_

 _~End of Chapter 5 Cliff-hanger! :DDD~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _In the previous chapter, Free confronted Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and Black*Star under Medusa's orders and fought them and this chapter is picking up from where the last chapter left off when Free is getting ready to fight Maka and Soul. Also as much as I hate having to do this at the start of every chapter: I don't own Soul Eater even though I wish I did; sadly Ōkubo Atsushi got there before I could ;w; I still recycle parts of his story so it doesn't deviate too much, but I'll change parts of it as I see fit. Anyhow enjoy this new chapter (I hope xD)!_

 _~Picking up off last chapter when Free was getting ready to fight Maka and Soul~_

 **Noir's POV**

I watched helplessly from the sidelines as Free fought two of the most talented Weapon and meister combinations in DWMA. _While I didn't want Soul and Maka to die… I didn't really want to see what Medusa would do to Free if he failed…_

"Noir-chan… Do you think he'll be alright?" Eru-chan sat in my lap in her frog form.

"Of course he will! Free is strong remember?" I grinned reassuringly. _I guess I said that more for myself than for her sake…_

 **Free's POV**

"Ready Soul?"

"Yup!"

 _Looks like they have a plan…_ As I hunched down into a battle stance getting ready to fight them off, the girl Maka dropped the scythe with a yell.

"Ouch!"

"What the hell Maka?!" Soul yelled indignantly when he hit the floor.

"…!" As Maka held up her hands for inspection, I noticed that her gloves were burnt.

"…! Wha…?!"

"It burned me… I can't hold you…" she said disbelievingly still staring down at her hands.

"What?!"

"Could it be…" the Japanese girl that Noir identified as Tsubaki "It's like that time when Black*Star tried to hold Soul…! Very similar… Their Soul wavelengths don't match…?"

 **Noir's POV**

"Geko…"

"Eruka, watch them carefully now… I can see them through your eyes… _fufufu…_ Soul eater… how will the "Black Blood" in your veins react…? Let's begin the experiment! Go on… Let me see the results of the "Black Blood"" Shuddering slightly at Medusa's tone, I raised up my knees a bit higher so that Eruka could get a better view. _I hope none of them get too badly injured…_

 **Maka's POV**

"Our Soul wavelengths don't synchronize…? Maka!" Soul cried out to me but I could barely hear him… _I can't… I can't breathe… I never thought about how I breathe…_

"How do I usually use Soul as a weapon…?"

 **Free's POV**

"The rules made by you folks are bothersome! An eyesore for sure! I'll tear you all to pieces!" I grinned wolfishly getting back into a battle stance " _ **Fighting Wolf Fist…**_ Here we go! AAAAOOOOOHHHHH!"

"!"

"MAKA!" Soul Eater yelled out in warning but she didn't have enough time to react as I stabbed my fingers into her shoulder.

" _ **Ice Pillar!"**_

"Au…" She moaned weakly as she crashed into the ice pillar I made behind her. Not giving her any time to recover, I kicked my prisoner's weight ball in her direction aiming for her head.

"OI!"

"Unh…!" She managed to dodge but I could sense she was weakening. Tsubaki and Soul Eater were too busy to help her as they shielded themselves from the excess ice my attack sent in their direction; _Perfect…_

" _ **Demon's eye cannon!**_ " I opened my mouth charging up my attack.

"!"

"Guho?!" something sharp stabbed into my side. What was going on…?

"…What?" Even Maka looked surprised as she stared at what had attacked me.

Turning my head I saw it was an ice spike I had misplaced "Godammit! Shit! I picked the wrong spell and the wrong place!"

"…" She stared at me with her mouth agape at my mistake. _This is embarrassing…!_ "But I'm okay! Fine fine! Because I'm immortal!" I yelled in frustration trying to cover up my blunder.

 **Eruka's POV**

"…Fighting Wolf Fist, Magic and Immortality… I can't deny he's messed up but he's strong…" I sweatdropped.

"Talk about brawn for brains…" Noir muttered to which I silently agreed.

 _Will he really be alright on his own…?_

 **Maka's POV**

"Maka-chan, would you use me if you couldn't use Soul?" Tsubaki glanced over in my direction.

"But…" I shook my head slightly "Even if I try to become a black meister now, I can't beat that wolf guy…"

"It's better not to try and defeat him now… Let's handle this situation first…"

"I'll help too" put in Soul.

"…"

 _Is this okay…?_ I wondered holding Tsubaki in her kusarigama form, _Well… not time to be worrying_ "Tsubaki-chan! Soul! Ready?"

"Right!"

 **Free's POV**

"Ha!" Maka tossed one of the blades at me but I ignored it as it sank into my head. _I'm immortal anyway… It's fine if I risk my life to attack..!_

"No way… How can I block it…?!" I didn't give her time to finish formulating a plan before I slammed my fist against her body almost knocking her over the edge of the bridge until she used one of her curved blades to hang onto the railing.

"…No way…I'll be killed if I fall…!" Realizing this at the same time she did, I grinned " _ **Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves**_ … Oi!" I yelled as I tossed an ice spike in her direction.

"Ugh…" she looked like a deer in headlights as the piece of ice got nearer and nearer – Until it was blocked by Soul.

"Soul!"

Smirking at their persistence I got ready to attack again "Keep working! Yes! The battle continues! _**Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves…!**_ " I noticed too late that Maka had latched one of her curved knives onto the top railings using the chain to swing like Spiderman before landing heavily on my back "OOF!"

I hastily knocked her off with my tail before she could do anymore damage. " _ **Ice Sphere**_." I intended to squash her flat with it but she rolled out of the way just in time. _Dammit…._

Getting ready to attack again this time I succeed; landing a direct hit on her jaw she went flying rolling over a few times before she came to a stop and made no move to get up.

"MAKA!"

Glaring at Tsubaki and Soul as they ran over to Maka, I spoke up "DWMA…The Rules made by Shinigami create evil and persecute us…"

"Rules?"

Sneering at Soul when he glared at me I continued with my rant "Yeah, ignorant rules. Human rules control the destiny of wolves all over the world. Wolves are killed when they are a danger to humans and protected when the population of wolves goes down like a puppet… We don't want a future like that. It's my turn to make the rules… My anger is a natural anger towards those ignorant humans! A demon disguised as a wolf watching over humans…wandering around after the lambs of God…Wolves a demons, the humans said that as well. Go hide in any house why don't you? I'll blow down any kind of house and find you!" I yelled crouching on top of an ice pillar.

"Maka!" _Looks like she regained consciousness…_

"Shoot...I feel dizzy…" she moaned holding her blood-stained head.

"You'd look good as the red riding hood" I smirked.

"Soul! Scythe!" she ordered

"But-!" "NOW!"

"I'll support then…" I grinned as the sorted themselves out. _It's a burden to use a weapon that doesn't synchronize with its user… Not only physically but mentally too._ With that in mind I shifted to a more defensive posture all the same. _But after all… she's a scythe Meister so I'd better be careful…_

" _Nnnn…_ "

"Hey… your hands…" I noted in amusement that she insisted on using Soul even though her hands were being burnt just from holding him.

"DAMN IT! HA!" She roared attacking me but I didn't even bother dodging as her scythe lodged itself in my gut.

"I'm immortal…" I reminded her before punching her in the face.

 **Noir's POV**

I watched in concern as Maka nearly lost it and Soul scolded her. _I hope they'll be alright… Free don't hurt them too badly…_

 **Maka's POV**

"Damn it! Damn it!" I cursed not being able to land a meaningful blow.

"Hey! What are you doing? Calm down!" the eye on Soul's scythe form glared at me.

"Will you just shut up?! I have to be stronger! I can't just whimper like a sissy girl!" I yelled nearly losing it.

"Idiot! If you could be stronger just by screaming and stomping, everyone would be doing it!"

"…" Tsubaki glanced between us in concern.

"Shut up! You keep saying sissy thing! It's also your fault that our Soul wavelengths don't match! I thought you wanted to be tough! You're more cowardly than I thought!"

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!" Tsubaki raised her voice startling us into ending our fight.

Not quickly enough as I felt the heavy impact of the wolf-man's punch sending me flying backwards.

"Both of you! Listen to each other!" Tsubaki pleaded "You're not going to get anywhere by having temper tantrums just because the other isn't listening to your opinion!"

"…"

"… Uh well… Your partner really is like that though" Soul pointed out fairly.

"…Black*Star is just completely silly… And, it's fine to me that he's like that… It's our style so speak. "

"…" _I only wanted to match Soul's soul wavelength in terms of strength… I didn't think that methods of training might only work for one of us… But… even if my hands do melt away…I'd like to be strong with Soul!_

 **Soul's POV**

"Fool! Even I don't have that much power… Maybe you should try to draw a line" I chuckled. Letting myself go back into the dark room in my mind I confronted the demon.

"Hey! Little demon! Lead me anywhere you like! I'd like to see your plane… And I'd destroy it!"

Smirking and not looking bothered in the least, the demon gestured for me to come forward with a finger "Then come with me… There will be insanity and ecstasy of joy waiting for you!"

"Nice " I grinned. _No matter what his plan is, I'll foil it!_

 **Noir's POV**

Soul Resonance! I looked on in slight worry wondering what effects the black blood might have on the two of them. Medusa told me the gist of what might happen and it didn't sound very good for either of them…

 **Medusa's POV**

Looking at Soul and Maka's Soul resonance I smiled. _Good… It couldn't have gone any better… looks like the black blood is starting to work…_

 **Tsubaki's POV**

… _My goodness… The resonance rate is greater than I've ever seen it before…_

 **Maka's POV**

"GAAAAAAHHH!" I heard an animalistic growl rip its way from Soul's throat. _What..? What's this sensation..?_ I felt Soul's soul open its mouth and start to close around me. _Am I being eaten by Soul..?_

 **Noir's POV**

"The weapon contaminated with the "Black Blood" disturbs even its meister's mind…" Medusa explained looking far too excited for my liking "Now! Expand the resonance rate even more…"

At her words I barely suppressed a shiver of loathing. _Damn you Medusa… For using Maka Soul… and even Free… Damn you…_ Looking at the trio I prayed for their safety.

Turning my attention back to the fight, I looked at Soul in alarm. _..! He's losing himself fast and he's barely holding on as it is..!_ I watched in horror as he pulled at his cheeks to help regain his composure.

"I'm fine! I'll be alright!" he called to Maka reassuringly. Thank Shinigami-sama…

"Oh " Medusa looked slightly disappointed but her excitement more than made up for it. I turned back to the battle to mask my disgust and saw that Maka and Soul were using Witch hunt. _This is bad for Free..!_

 **Free's POV**

"GO MAKA!"

"!" I watched as Maka ran towards me, her scythe covered in… "Demon-purifying waves?" _Interesting…_ " _ **Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves… Wolf Tail Wall**_ " I growled bringing my tail up to shield myself. We clashed for a while as she pushed her scythe and I leaned my weight against my tail. _There's no way I'm losing this..! But then why… Why was my tail giving way a bit..?_

" _ **Witch Hunt Hexagonal**_!" she yelled slicing through my tail.

"GAAAHHH!" _What was going on…?!_

"Is he done for?"

"Not yet!" Maka's eyes glinted as she leapt forward to attack again catching me by surprise when she tackled me unarmed. _The meister attacks without a weapon..?!_

"Maka-chan!"

"MAKA!"

My eyes widened in surprise when she tackled me…pushing us both over the ledge. I looked at her just as her gaze found mine. Eyes glaring in determination she spat out three words.

"GO TO HELL!"

Watching in astonishment, I saw Soul grab her by the leg leaning out to pull her level with the railing. Not gonna happen I thought as I extended my claws to grab Maka clinging to her clothes.

"What…?" Soul looked down at me in shock, certain that I was too far gone.

"Did you really think I'd go down alone?" I gave a wolfish grin. _If I fall I'm taking you with me!_ At least that was my plan… Until something cut my hand off.

"Shuriken! HYAHAAAA!" a loud familiar voice yelled out obnoxiously.

"!" I looked at the direction the voice had come from to see the blue haired boy from before.

"Hehe! You must have missed me!" Damn… I forgot about him…! But…

I grinned as I fell charging my magic "Heh… We're not finished yet! _**Wolf Wolves Wolf Wolves…**_ " _I can create an ice pillar in mid-air and jump it to get to the bridge! It should be possible with my current amount of stamina…!_

"! Look! He's gonna try and come back!" I grinned at Soul's looks of alarm

"Too late…?!" Water sloshed around me instead of under me. _Oh crap…_ "Oh? That wasn't the right place to conjure the pillar?" _Apparently not…_ The ice froze around me trapping me as I fell into the water under the bridge with a splash.

 **Eruka's POV**

Noir-chan and I both stared in silence as we watched Free fall into the water.

"… He made another easy mistake in the end…" I sweatdropped. Next to me Noir nodded mutely in shock.

 **Medusa's POV**

 _Fufufu… That was fun…Now I can be sure… In the course of the study of "Black Blood", I'll be able to make the Kishin evolve…_

 **Free's POV**

… _I'm surprised that I'd have this much difficulty moving…Rehabilitation! That's exactly what I need…! Speaking of which… Who's going to get me out of this ice block and water..?_

 **Noir's POV**

I waited until Maka coughed up Black Blood and left before coming out of my hiding place. Now in human form, Eru-chan followed as I made my way towards the bridge. Stopping at the place Free fell in, we looked over the edge.

" _Geko…_ Do you think he's alright?" asked Eru-chan peering over the edge.

Frowning slightly when I caught no sign of him, I looked over back at her with a grin "Only one way to find out; here, these are custom-made so my maid and my tailor would be mad if they got wet so hold onto these for me ok?"

"What are you…?" Eru-chan asked weakly when I started stripping off my excess clothes and piling them into her outstretched arms. A trench coat, vest, dress shirt, muffler, ribbon, a pair of suspenders, gloves, shorts, socks, boots, garters, belt, top hat and a pocket watch later ,practically in my underwear I leaned over the edge and inhaled. _Here goes nothing…_ Uttering half-remembered prayers I dived in.

 _Free… where are you..?_ I wondered glancing around _I hope I don't run out of air before I find him…_ Swimming around for a few moments, I was about to give up when I bumped into something hard and cold. _!_ Looking up I came face to face with Free's werewolf form startling me into swimming back a few feet. _Well… I guess I have to tow him back up…_ Ignoring the bitter cold, I wrapped my arms around the block of ice and pulled it to the surface with me dragging it to bay.

"Noir-chan!" Eru-chan I heard her footsteps approaching before she jumped at me.

"Easy Eru-chan… I'm soaking" I laughed as she got wet from hugging me.

"Doesn't matter… you took so long to come up I thought you were a gonna too! I'm just glad that you're safe!"

We grinned at each other for a while before I remembered Free. Turning my attention to him, I wondered what I should do.

"…Hey Eru-chan… Can you melt it…?" I half-expected her to shake her head even before she did it. _Well there's nothing for it…_ Changing my hand partially into weapon form, I used the spikes that I replaced my fingers with as a make-shift icepick. Taking my first hit on the ice, I discovered it was as hard as steel.

 _So it's blue ice… As expected of Free; this might take a while…_

 _~Two hours later~_

 **Noir's POV**

"AWWWOOOOOOHHH! I'm free again!" Howled Free gleefully.

"Well ain't that great…" I laughed leaning against his former icy prison exhaustedly "But I swear to Shinigami-sama; you're definitely the brawn-over-brains type… Be more careful from now on because I ain't digging you out of any more ice prisons"

"Yeah! About that, thanks a ton!" "Wha-?!" before I knew what was happening he'd engulfed me in a giant bear hug twirling me around; I could actually hear my bones creaking.

"Hey!" I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck "I haven't had a break from digging you out of the ice so can you put me down?"

"Sure!" was all the warning I got before he unceremoniously dumped me on the floor. Rubbing my sore behind slightly as I stood up, I took my dry clothes back from Eru-chan and –momentarily forgetting about the other two– started stripping my soaking bandages and panties off; I was freezing and real desperate to change out of those clothes so modesty wasn't really high on my list of priorities at the moment.

Turning back to the other two when I was done, I noticed Eru-chan with her hands over her face peeking between her fingers slightly while Free's openly ogling eyes ghosted over my now much more prominent chest. "What?" I asked tapping the snow-covered floor with my foot "Spit it out"

Eyes going up to my face Free spoke up in a shaky voice "So you really are a girl… Up until now I wasn't absolutely sure-MMPH!" Was about as far as he got before he ate dust off of my boots.

"I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DUG YOU OUT OF THE ICE!" I raged while Eru-chan held me back. I can probably throw her off but she really doesn't need me to add injuries to her ever-growing list of problems.

"Noir-chan! Calm down! Let's go back to Medusa!"

 _~Time Skip back to the hide out~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Good work everyone…" Medusa glanced between us her eyes lingering on me in amusement. _She must have still been watching and seen everything… Godammit…_ Unwilling to back down or show any signs of embarrassment, I forced down my blush and returned her stare-for-stare until she looked away again.

"Well then… Why don't we go back to Death city? Medusa and I have to go back to DWMA and Free needs new clothes…" I eyed his prisoner clothes while he picked at them thoughtfully.

"Good thinking Noir, but we'll go to DWMA alone; Free and Eruka both stand out too much and I see no reason to endanger ourselves unnecessarily. Rather… You should go to buy Free's clothes instead." Medusa smirked. _If I buy men's clothes then it will arouse a lot of questions from everyone at school and she knows it too…! Godammit…_

Giving a very forced smile to Medusa, I gestured for Free to come closer. He came forward cautiously and blushed when I started walking around him eying him up and down occasionally poking him in the chest. "What are you doing…?"

Meeting his gaze squarely, I held him by the shoulders to make him stop fidgeting. "Stay still, I can't size you up if you keep moving around." Going redder if that was even possible as he looked at the grip I had on him "Uhhh… In all the years of my long life as an immortal… this is the first time I've been man-handled by a girl…"

"…And you're blushing and fidgeting because…?"

"…" (Free)

"…" (Noir)

"…" (Medusa & Eruka)

"…!" I smacked him over the head sending him crashing to the floor as my gloved hand came up to shield my own blushing face "You… YOU PERVERT!" _He actually_ _ **likes**_ _being man-handled in_ _ **that**_ _way?! He's into S &M and he's an M! But then again… I'm not surprised… He's immortal so his body is bound to be able to take a lot more punishment; still though… takes an adventurous character to even __**think**_ _about doing that kind of thing let alone_ _ **want**_ _it…_

"Oh whatever! If you're going to be like that about this, just stay still and smile!" tossing a disposable camera back to a startled Eruka, I pulled Free to his feet bringing him closer to get him in the shot as well "Say cheese~" Eruka snapped a photo and I quickly snatched the film waving it around to make it develop. Looking back, I saw an amused Medusa and a dumbfounded Free who I promptly pushed back on the floor to cover up my embarrassment and avoid looking at Medusa. Didn't work; to my embarrassment, he let out a quiet moan bringing his hand up to his reddened cheek.

"A-Anyhow! I'm going! You can catch up later!" I turned away from Free who was still on the floor cradling his bruised face and walked past Eruka who was a blushing mess holding her hands up to her mouth and Medusa who was still watching my expression in amusement. _I bet she already knew he was this kind of person when she recruited him…!_ I glanced back into the room just before the door closed behind me and noticed Free with his hand on his stinging cheek staring after me with a thoughtfully longing look on his face. _…Oh man… What am I supposed to do now…?_

 _~Time skip to back at DWMA~_

 **Noir's POV**

Running up the steps school and dashing past astonished bystanders, I raced up to Professor Stein's classroom–barely making in through the door just as he closed it. Spluttering out apologies and excuses, I made my way up to my seat behind Maka. Pulling out my book and flipping to the right page, I was about to take notes when a paper airplane landed on my text book between the parchment and my quill nearly knocking over my inkpot. Slightly annoyed, I was about to chuck it back in the face of whoever sent it, but when I looked up whoever it was must have ducked their head because everyone was poring over their books and I couldn't tell who sent it. Giving in and opening it, it read:

 _To my goddess and reason for living Kuro_

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _Would you allow me the honor,_

 _Of going out with you?_

 _-From your secret admirer XXX_

"…" to say I was annoyed was an understatement; couldn't they at least have had the decency to sign it whoever they were? I'd really like to get my hands on whoever they were and give them a piece of my mind but as the note was anonymous I couldn't really do that… _Or could I?_ Deciding to go through with my idea, I tore up the sappy love poem loudly and audibly so that the whole class could hear.

Quickly searching the faces of my classmates, most were perplexed, bemused, or in Maka's case glaring for disturbing study time but one sad and heartbroken face stood out. I watched with a mixture of confusion and guilt when Hiro ducked behind his textbook and while I couldn't see his expression, I heard an audible sniff. _Oh man… I screwed up badly… I should apologize to him later…_

 _Creak Creak Creak…_

"Oh… are you already done studying for the Ultra Paper Exam Kuro…?" Gulping slightly, I turned to face Professor Stein who was rotating the screw in his head. _Oh shit…_

 _~Time skip to the end of class~_

 **Noir's POV**

Gathering up my books quickly as soon as I heard the bell ring, I tried to push pass Kid and Soul to get out of the aisle to get to my target calling his name "Hiro!." But he flinched at my voice and ran out of the room without looking at me leaving half his things behind. _Dammit…_ Cursing to myself, I gathered up his things and pushed past other students trying to catch up with him, but by the time I made it out into the corridor, he was long gone. _You really screwed up bad this time..._ A certain voice smirked in my head.

Frowning slightly I mentally snapped back _Yeah Shaula, I kinda know, but in my defense I only wanted to know who had sent it; I wasn't really thinking too much about how he would react! Also, since you were watching, why didn't you stop me? You could've told me who it was! By the way… It's been a while… Thanks for your help the last time we talked…_

 _No no, it was my pleasure; I've never had to make a sleeping substance out of nothing before because I always kept materials close to hand so it was most instructive. Also I thought you should know; I wasn't watching, at that time I was residing deep within your soul but when you became agitated, I felt it resonate so you unwittingly invoked my presence… And while I wasn't watching, the poor boy's expression as well as what I could make out from the note in your hands told me everything I needed to know; I did promise you to stay out of your life as much as possible until you call on me for a proper chat… which still hasn't happened even though I've waited quite a while…_

 _Right right… Tonight I'm meant to be studying for the Ultra Paper Exam which is in three days, but judging from the things Medusa has been getting up to recently, I don't know how long it will be until I'm exposed. Add that to the fact that I'm now a Death scythe and Shinigami-sama might ship me off to another continent whenever, I might not be at this school for much longer so YOLO I guess… Will you be there whenever I call you?_

 _When you've already died once and you exist only in the soul of another there's little else to do so yes; and may I say I'm glad you have such a big soul and imaginative spirit, makes it a lot more comfortable for me._ I could almost hear the amusement in that voice.

 _Well yes… Until I call you then... Aunt Shaula…?_

 _Just "Shaula" is fine Noir… good luck with your boy problems darling_

Even though I was a bit irritated by her teasing, I couldn't help smiling a bit. Sure judging from Shinigami-sama's words and her open expression of hatred towards Medusa I should be at least a little scared, but so far she's been nothing but help and even if we've been together for less than a week I feel that while we're not friends yet, there's still something there. _Ally? No… Family._

Humming slightly, I skipped down to my favorite cafe in Death City to get some coffee and cake; the master is a nice guy even though he has a scary face, remembering that one time Justin and I worked there to get money to buy each other presents, I grinned at the memory and entered the shop "Master! Could I have the usual coffee and-?" I was cut off at the sight of my usual table being occupied; although exactly _**who**_ was occupying the table surprised me even more.

"Ah, Kuro-kun, your coffee will be right there and let me guess… strawberry shortcake?" the master smiled kindly _Ah… he always knows exactly what I'm in the mood for…_ Seeing my nod of confirmation, he went to get my order ready while Justin got up and took me by the hand leading me to the table and gently pushing me into his already pulled out seat before pulling out another seat to sit himself.

"Kuro…" Justin looked at me with a sad smile. _Oh yeah… we're not alone right now so he can't call me Noir… Right… I almost forgot..._ "Don't make that face Justin-niichan…" I looked at him feeling a bit sad myself _I wonder… the next time I hear my real name, I may not even be a DWMA student anymore…_ "Hey, I'll share some of my cake with you so turn that frown upside down, and speaking of which hear it comes."

"One café au lait and Strawberry shortcake" master set both items in front of me ruffling my hair before leaving. I smiled and used my fork to cut a portion a held it up to Justin's mouth "Open up~"

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Justin's POV**

"Well that was good cake~" Noir grinned standing up and stretching out her arms. She was just so cute… "Honestly more than just the cake, what I liked most was talking to you, sharing the cake and just spending time with you in general" I said truthfully resting my chin on my hand with a smile watching her blush slightly at my compliment. _Ahhhh… Forbidden feelings are making my heart beat faster again…_

… _Is it so wrong to love someone you're related to? We share parts of our DNA but we also share our most intimate memories… I've tried to get over my feelings but every time I see her they keep coming back stronger and stronger… I thought that if I could focus my attention on being Shinigami-sama's loyal Death Scythe that my feelings would fade and I'd be happy… If so then why my Lord Death… Why do these tears fail to cease…?_

"Justin-niichan? I've got something to do now so I really have to go now, Au revoir~" still blushing through her smile, she left with a wave heading off towards the shops in Death city. _Strange… If it was school work wouldn't she just go home…? Is she going to meet a boy?!_ Shuddering slightly and not wanting to entertain the possibility, I followed her keeping my soul wavelength exposure to a minimum. _Where are you going and what are you going to do Noir…?_

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Justin's POV**

I followed Noir without her spotting me until we ended up in front of a fashion boutique. _Surely this can't be the place…? When Noir said she had something to do, I never imagined it would be something as frivolous as shopping for clothes… I never took her to be that kind of girl either…_ But to my astonishment she went in. _This is strange… Very strange… I must get to the bottom of this… Oh forgive me Lord Death for the sin I am about to commit…!_

Edging in closer and entering the shop making sure that I was within earshot but out of sight, I settled down behind a clothes rack to eavesdrop watching through a gap between the coats.

"Onhonhon~! Well if it isn't _mon_ _ange_ (my angel) Kuro~! _Tout simplement merveilleux_ (simply marvelous) to see my most loyal customer back here again~! You are looking lovely today as usual; _vif et repérer sur_ (Sharp and spot-on) in my personally tailored clothes~! I'm charmed to see you back here again, absolutely spellbound by your _charme et la beauté_ (Charm and beauty)~!" A dandy man I guessed to be the owner of the shop waltzed up to Noir spouting out compliments in French as he kissed her gloved hand much to my anger. I noted in grim amusement that Noir discretely wiped her hand on her shorts when his back was turned.

"Hello again Mr. Bonnefoy (Author's not: Cookie for you if you can get the reference xD)" Noir smiled nervously. _I wonder if he'll pick up on it and back of a little…_

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~ I told you to call me Francis _ma chérie_ (my dear) ~! "Mr. Bonnefoy" sounds sooo old!" he pouted slightly. _Clearly not…_ "But that aside, what can I do for you today _mon chaton_ (my kitten)? Would you like a new set of tailored clothes? Oui (yes), I'm on it, stay still so that I can take your perfect measurements." I clenched my fists to keep them from wringing Francis' neck as he got out a measuring tape and started touching MY Noir; I wouldn't rule out the possibility that he was using this as an opportunity to grope her either.

"Actually… It's nothing for me at the moment, I've been taking good care of the clothes that you so painstakingly tailored for me Francis; you always do such a good job with design and quality that I couldn't bring myself to be that rough on them" Noir smiled gently disentangling the measuring tape which was currently wound around her chest "Instead… could you tailor something for a friend of mine? He's really busy so he couldn't make it, but here's a picture we took together; do you think you could make him something based on scale?" _…"Friend"… "He"…? No… that can't be right…?_

Taking the photo into his hands, Francis whistled "Ohonhonhon~! What a handsome fellow! He's quite buff and manly; looks quite wild too~ Just your type! You make such a cute couple~! This one's definitely a keeper; make sure you never let him go!" _It couldn't be like that right…? Say it isn't Noir… Please…_

"Hahahaha~ he looks quite wild yes, just the kind of boy that Justin-niichan warned me to stay away from! I know Justin-niichan is being like an overprotective big brother, watching out for me all the time, but I'm a big girl now! I can decide who to go to or stay away from and he's actually quite clumsy, sweet and endearing but when push comes to shove, he unleashes his inner beast; and yes, I guess I do like a bit of crazy in a man…" Noir blushed slightly scratching the back of her head and I couldn't bear to stay for any longer. I ran from the shop as discreetly as I could all the way back to my home burying my tear-stained face in my pillow. _So it was like that after all… in the end, I'm only just her "overprotective big brother' and she has someone that she likes… It's not fair… I loved her first… what's that shattering noise…? Oh… It's just the sound of my heart breaking…_

 **Noir's POV**

"…But it's not like that Francis, he's just a friend" I smiled as he looked the photo over in frank admiration of Free's "Buff, muscular and super-manly" figure. He looked up at me in surprise "Oh, is that so? What a waste… you'd go quite well together… Nonetheless, I think I could make something that fits him yes, what style? What are his preferences? Ohonhonhon~ This is the first time I've tailored something without the subject present I do love a challenge~"

 _Nothing too fancy or it'll restrict movement… and something black so the bloodstains won't show… something durable would be good too…_ "Francis, I'm afraid my friend isn't an admirer of fancy clothes… something simple that allows for good mobility and also he likes black; also he's bad at repairing so something durable would be good" I grinned at Francis' comically dismayed face when I mentioned Free's lack of fashion craze.

" _Non_ (no)! That is a pity… nonetheless! Anything for you _mon mignon_ (my cutie)!" Francis narrowed his eyes in determination "Just stay still and I'll be done soon!" I watched in stunned shock as he ran off yelling at all his assistants in French grabbing materials and his tailoring kit as he ran into his studio. _…What just happened…?_

 _~Five minutes later (Francis: Ohonhonhon~ x3) ~_

 **Noir's POV**

 _Incredible…_ I stared at the array of shirts that Francis had sewn and dumped into my arms. _There's got to be at least ten shirts here… How on earth did he manage_ …? Still in numb shock, I pulled out my wallet to pay "How much for the clothes Francis?"

" _Non_ (no)! You are my best and most loyal customer! I will not have you pay, this is a free service for you _ma belle_ (beautiful)!" Francis smile tucking a stray bang behind my ear ruffling my hair "Just tell me how it goes between you and that hunk!" I blushed at Francis' wink and swatted his hand away running away from the shop. _Ugh… Francis is a nice guy but… his personality is a little over-the-top… On that note, I still have another shop to go to._ I ran along the street still clutching the clothes until I arrived at my destination. _Death City Accessory shop._

 _Okay~ I hope that have what I'm looking for…_ Pushing the door open, I made a beeline for the "chokers" section looking through the glass window of the display. _That one's too cheap… That one's too girly…! That one looks just perfect!_ Turning to the shop assistant I got her attention pointing at the choker I had in mind "Hello, I was wondering, could I have a closer look at that one?"

Smiling she opened the display with a key and I passed the choker through my fingers. _Not too big not too small… I'm sure this is Hiro's size and this is his style too…_ "I'll take it"

Heading back home, I set the clothes down before putting the choker into a small box and wrapping it adding a small bow on top. Getting out some of my colorful stationery, I dipped my quill into the inkpot and began to write.

 _Dear Hiro_

 _Sorry for ripping up your note in class but I hope you know I didn't mean anything by it; I was just trying to see who it came from and that was the first idea that came to mind. I wasn't thinking properly; actually I wasn't thinking at all and I know it isn't an excuse but it's the reason and I'm sorry I hurt you with it… And well… as for the contents of your note…_

 _I still need time to think about it, ever since I became a death scythe things had been so different and it's confusing so I have a lot of things to sort out… But once I've gotten everything under control and if you're still interested then, maybe you could ask me again when the time comes_

 _From Kuro_

 _P.S. I know it's not much… but I hope you like your apology gift_

I sealed the letter in an envelope and stuck it on top of the gift putting it on top of the small pile of things he left behind when he bolted after class. _I'll put it in his locker just before class starts tomorrow…_

 _~At roughly the same time in another place~_

 **Justin's POV**

I hugged my pillow close to my chest as tears made their way down my cheeks. _I would have confessed… I would have told her how much I loved her years ago… But it's forbidden, this love of mine… I told myself time and again that I'd stand by her at all times even when she gets married but… I knew it, I'm a fool… I couldn't even stand hearing that she already loved another man… let alone stand by her and walk her down the aisle at her wedding… Why my Lord Death… Why have you forsaken me…?_

"Well well… Noah-sama was right all along" I slowly turned to find the source of the noise. _Is it some devil that's come to kill me and reap my soul…?_ Let them… I have nothing left to live for… But to my surprise, it was just a boy dressed in a black vest over a white shirt and matching black pants both with yellow markings etched onto them. But what surprised me most was the fact that black wings had sprouted from his arm and was keeping him afloat as he hovered outside my window.

He smiled at me and beckoned with a finger "Painful isn't it? Come… Noah-sama understands your pain… if you come with me and serve him, he will reward you… and also what have you got to lose? You've lost your reason to live… You've lost everything…" Entranced by his voice and seduced by his word; by the possibilities they offered, I felt myself stand up and take his outstretched hand. _Maybe… Just maybe I haven't yet lost my reason to live…_

 _~End of Chapter 6 ~_

Author-chan (*watching avidly on a wide plasma TV screen*): NOOOOO! Justin! Why you join the dark side?! ;w;

Noah (*walks in and glares*): "dark side"? Was that a wisecrack on my skin tone? Wow… you're so racist…

Author-chan (*shrugs*): Everybody's a little bit racist~ (*bursts into the song*)

Noah (*facepalms*): I'm done with you right now… So done…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _In the previous chapter, Noir was told by Medusa to buy clothes for Free but before she went to buy them, she met Justin who stalked her to the tailor and eavesdropped. After hearing most of their conversation and misunderstanding the situation thinking that Noir already loved another man, Justin ran home where he was confronted by Gopher who offered him a chance to join Noah to regain his purpose in life. Also as much as I hate having to do this at the start of every chapter: I don't own Soul Eater even though I wish I did; sadly Ōkubo Atsushi got there before I could ;w; I still recycle parts of his story so it doesn't deviate too much, but I'll change parts of it as I see fit. Anyhow enjoy this new chapter (I hope xD)!_

 _~Picking up from the last chapter where Gopher took Justin to see Noah~_

 **Justin's POV**

 _So this is Noah…_ I stood and waited for the man to notice our presence and stop poring over his book. Just when I thought he'd never look up, he closed his book with a snap and turned around making my jaw drop. _Belts. Belts everywhere._ There were about five trapped across his chest and another 2 strapped to each leg. _Kind of a strange fashion choice but I guess I'm in no position to be talking about fashion sense… But belts of all things… just what kind of kink is he?!_ I raised my eyes to meet his gaze and judging from his amused smirk I must have spoken out loud, though strangely he didn't seem offended.

"Justin Law" I nodded my head in acknowledgement when he addressed me "Well… Let's not beat about the bush and get straight down to what I had Gopher bring you here to discuss then shall we?" For the second time I nodded numbly as my heart clenched a bit remembering the circumstances that brought me here.

Smiling slightly now that he knew he had my undivided attention, he continued "Well I've been watching you for a while now… From before you became a death scythe and even before you became a DWMA student…" Getting up and walking to stand in front of me, he put a hand on my shoulder and leaned down slightly so he was eye-to-eye with me. "Yes… I've been watching you for quite a long time… ever since that child Noir moved into your household."

Meeting his gaze sharply I yelled at him "Why were you watching us?! Are you intending to harm Noir?!" A guillotine blade sprouted out of my arm and I made to cut him down – only for him to sigh and snap his fingers. Snake-like ropes wound around my body binding me tightly. Wriggling around on the floor to glare at him, I opened my mouth to keep yelling but the boy Gopher kicked me in the gut. Winded, I kept spluttering as he glared down at me yelling "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK NOAH-SAMA?!" continuously assaulting me punctuating every word with a blow. As he held me up by my hair, I moaned weakly but managed to throw them both a glare "I will… kill… you both…" Frowning slightly, Noah snapped his fingers and a thicker tendril wound around my mouth gagging me.

"Now now… there's no need to react like that… although… I'm not surprised seeing as in all 13 years of knowing you, she never did once tell you…" I gave him a glare of hatred as my eyes asked what my mouth couldn't. _Tell me what?!_ Smirking, he opened his book again and two chairs came out of it. _So he's a sorcerer…_

Sitting down, he motioned for Gopher to let go of my hair "Gopher, let him sit"

Still glaring at me, he shoved me into the chair "Yes Noah-sama…"

Turning to face me, he rested his head on his knuckles still smirking "Well… I wonder… Exactly how much do you know about Noir…? How much has she told you? How much has she hidden from you?" _He's a liar! Noir has never hidden anything from me!_ I gave him a glare of hatred struggling against my bonds. _Damn Sorcerer trying to turn me against Noir…!_

Still watching me struggle in vain, his lips curled in amusement. Grasping my chin firmly with his fingers to make me look at him, he snapped his fingers to remove my gag. "For example… I wonder if you could tell me, who is Noir…?"

 _A trick question?_ "My younger cousin" I spat back trying to free my bound wrists and give him a well-deserved punch.

Lips curling again, he elaborated "Alright then… let me rephrase; who are your relatives, how is she related to you?"

"…She's Uncle Damien's daughter… by why does that matter to you?!" _these ropes are tight…!_

"Right… So who is her mother?"

"…" I thought hard trying to call a name to mind but none came _…What is wrong with me today? My memory's not that good…_

"Can't remember?" his lips curled in triumph "Oh rather… I should say you don't know because no one ever told you in the first place"

"Liar! I'm just tired today!" I struggled fiercely trying to make him get his hands off me "And if you don't let me go, DWMA will come looking for me!" I bluffed trying to get away from him.

"Who's the liar now? I know for a fact that no one will look for you because no one's expecting you anywhere… Meanwhile would you like me to tell you who Noir's mother is…?" His wine-colored eyes bored into me. Without waiting for an answer he continued "Noir Daminé Law, daughter of Damien Law and the Snake witch Medusa Gorgon currently disguised as the school nurse in DWMA"

My spit hit his cheek before he knew what was happening and I head-butted him making him stumble back into the floor. "NOAH-SAMA!" Gopher grabbed me from behind and gave me a relentless beating that I couldn't retaliate against whilst my hands were bound behind my back. Still, I barely felt his blows as I focused on hating Noah with every fiber of my being. _How dare that heretic make up such stories about Noir…! And there's no way Medusa-sensei is actually a witch!_

Wiping his cheek free of my spit emotionlessly, Noah watched with a satisfied look on his face as Gopher beat me up. It must have been about 20 minutes before he stepped in, grabbing Gopher's fist to make him stop. "That will do Gopher… I believe he's learnt his lesson and he's of no use to me dead."

"…. Yes Noah-sama" Gopher said dropping his fist and letting me go. Turning his attention to me, Noah crouched in front of my bruised and battered body.

"You may not believe me now, but wait until the eve of DWMA's anniversary, if I know Medusa well enough, then she will make her move then and revive the kishin beneath DWMA…" I widened my eyes in shock, _this must be reported to Shinigami-sama right away…!_ "…And when you finally realize that Noir is not who she claims to be… Well… The offer of joining me still stands…"

I glared at him coughing up a little bit of blood "Even if Noir's mother is a witch, you've got no proof that she's helping her! And even if she was evil, why would I ever join you?!"

"DON'T TALK TO NOAH-SAMA LIKE THAT!"

"Gopher! Don't be too rough with him; he's of no use to me if he's too injured" Noah's eyes bored into Gopher making him back up a step. Turning to me, he gave a sadistic grin "Don't deny it, I know you love her… Such a messed up "Nii-chan" aren't you? But I guess she prefers wilder men…" I gritted my teeth at the memory trying to block out his words but it was no use "Well what could be wilder than the kishin, the god of madness?" Getting my attention, I stared at him to see what he had to say.

Leaning back slightly, he adjusted his cap "I'm a collector of sorts… and I have a lot of things I want to collect… I want to draw the kishin into my book; madness would belong to me if I did. But cute little Noir-chan is also on my list of things to collect~ the daughter of a witch and a weapon that recently turned into a death scythe… and why not admit it, she's quite pretty to look at…"

I gritted my teeth resisting the ever-increasing urge to spit at him again "Your point being?"

He fixed his eyes on me giving me an intense stare snapping his fingers so my bonds fell away "My point being, that if you fail to grab her attention by devoting yourself to kishin, that I will capture and collect her… and I'll let you borrow her whenever you want…" _This is wrong… I shouldn't betray Lord Death… and I shouldn't force my love onto Noir… then why…? Why am I reaching for his outstretched hand…?_

Grasping hands with him and giving it a firm shake I knew it was too late to turn back. _I'm sorry Lord Death… I'm sorry Noir… I'm sorry everyone at DWMA… I love Noir so much… So much that I will betray and turn my back on everyone and kneel down before the throne of Ashura…_

 _~Back with Noir~_

 **Noir's POV**

Double-checking to make sure I had ticked off everything on my "to-do" list, I took a shower changing into my pajamas and sat down on my bed. _I guess no time like the present while I've still got free time…_ _Shaula… Shaula! Are you there…?_

 _Hello again dear, I'm glad that we can have our talk at long last…_

 _I don't get it... there are a lot of things I want to ask but… I don't know where to begin…_

 _It's fine, I can do most of the talking_

I nodded before I realized that I wasn't altogether sure if she could see me. _Yes_

 _ **Sigh…** Well… It's a long story… but I guess I should start explaining the most important things first… Well, you may not know this but normally after a Death scythe consumes a witch's soul, that's it; they can't hear the voices of their respective witches like you can. The reason why we are able to communicate is a small miracle in itself; the first requirement being that you had to be part witch and the second being that we had to be closely related by blood. Because you are part witch, all my knowledge including all my magic has been added to yours bolstering your magic pool. Secondly, because we are closely related by blood, rather than having consumed my soul, you are more or less in a constant passive soul resonance with me so we can hear each other's voices and I can see out of your eyes._

 _I see… So what does this mean? Am I weaker than an average Death scythe? Or…?_

I heard her chuckle. _Hahahaha~ I can assure you I am stronger than nearly all witches and our shared bloodline makes our bond even stronger than that of an average Death scythe and their witch soul. I can assist you with general witch magic, but I have my own unique brand of scorpion-themed magic too… If you need me to, I can do a lot of things, not just magic; I'm a master chemist you know? But it's inconvenient for us to talk like this when we're alone… Only problem is: do you trust me?_

I flinched involuntarily as she asked me that. _Do I…? I guess I do… I mean you did help me out when I needed you back at witch prison to save Free… So yes, I do._

 _Hahahaha~ that's the spirit dear, well then, don't be alarmed._

"!" a red black soul with a tail shaped like a scorpion stinger resonated within my chest and enlarged engulfing me within it. _Stay calm… Shaula said not to panic…_ It was with this in my mind that I fought all of my natural instincts and let myself be pulled into the darkness of the soul. Feeling myself fall through what seemed like a bottomless hole, I landed with a sickening crunch on a plush armchair upholstered with red leather. Despite what just happened, I couldn't help admiring the detail in the framework which was crafted out of exotic red wood clearly imported from China. "It's beautiful… what a work of art…" I murmured ungloving my hand so I could feel the ornate etchings underneath my fingers.

"Isn't it?" _That voice!_ I spun around to see a girl who resembled me greatly sitting in an armchair identical to the one I landed on in every way except for the fact that it was black. Forgetting my manners, I eyed her from head to toe with a complete disregard for discretion. While her braided hair was reddish black, her eyes were partially red partially purple in an interlocking scorpion stingers pattern and I inherited slightly sharper though currently younger facial features from Medusa, all this time, I thought I took after Medusa but… if I dyed my hair and wore contacts, I have no doubt that we could have passed for twins.

Standing up and walking closer to me –I noticed in amusement even our heights were identical– she straightened out her seifuku school uniform and smiled at me "Won't you give your aunt a hug?" As we embraced I couldn't help thinking wryly that we looked more like sisters or best friends rather than aunt and niece.

"Good to meet you at last; pity it couldn't have been while you were still alive" I gave a sheepish grin as I let go of her squeezing her hands. "Well even if that were the case, I doubt your mother would have let me meet you, it's better this way if you don't let her know that I'm in your soul; which is, might I add, the most fancy and lavish place I've ever seen thanks to your broad imagination and expensive tastes." she looked around my soul in amusement and I followed her gaze.

 _Antiques and artifacts from all four corners of the globe… Antiques and artifacts literally everywhere and… Is that a door I see over there?_ Smiling amusedly at my delighted expression, she led me over to the door. "Come. Most people only have one room or one remote location in their soul but your soul happens to house the most luxurious castle I've ever stayed in." Leading me past winding corridors and candle-lit hallways with suits of armor along the walls, we finally arrived at a large old English style room with silk hangings.

Sitting down in one of the extremely comfortable looking armchairs while gesturing for me to do the same, she pressed her fingertips together as her eyes twinkled "So I believe we were only halfway through our conversation before, I pulled you into here; I was talking about abilities you gain from hosting my soul wasn't I?" waiting for me to nod, she continued "Yes well… I can use all sorts of scorpion themed magic as I mentioned before such as conjuring projectile stingers as a long ranged attack, I can fight bare-handed using all sorts of fighting styles and I'm also an expert chemist and craftsman; Utilizing chemistry, I can even create a poison that controls someone and I can help you do all of this as long as we activate Soul resonance… although if you are interested… During nights like these I can teach you" Her lips curled into a gentle smile as she eyed me.

"I don't get it… You're helping me but you don't get anything in return… Is there some sort of catch?" I asked cautiously. _Not that I didn't trust her because if she wanted to harm me she had so many opportunities to have already done so._

"Really it's nothing… at first I wanted to see what kind of person Medusa's daughter was and I thought that you would be like her; in which case I would take great delight in tearing your soul up from inside out" her sadistic smile softened as she went on getting up to pace around me "But I watched from inside you as you helped that frog girl and I knew that the only thing you inherited from Medusa besides your magic was your looks" Stopping in front of me she tilted my chin so she could examine my face more closely "Also… Because I can only see through your eyes and you almost never look into mirrors, I only realize now how much of myself I see in you" letting me go she sat back down "I live while you live and you offer me many opportunities to continue my research living inside your soul; and unlike Medusa or Arachne, you don't seem particularly bad so I make it my duty as your aunt to watch over you and mentor you"

 _Wow…_ "…Chemistry and craftsmanship…" I mumbled almost inaudibly

"Hmmm?" she tilted her head which was resting on her hand slightly with a small smile.

"You said you'd teach me when I have spare time like this right? Chemistry and Craftsmanship, I want to learn a bit of each so I can make things too" I said meeting her eyes with a blush. _I'd really like to make my own personalized accessories and clothes too and I don't want to always have to rely on Shaula for poisons…_

"Aww~ Of course, you only had to ask" her armchair slid back as she stood up to leave the room "Come. Your first lesson starts now"

 _~Time skip of about 4 hours~_

 **Noir's POV**

I grunted with frustration as I tried to finish crafting the ring.

"You can do it, you're very close" Shaula encouraged sitting across from me

"How can you be sure? Look how many times I failed already!" I wailed pointing at the large pile of rejects beside me.

"Shhhh! Focus now, this is the most important step!" She leaned over the workbench and took my hands "See? You set it. Just. Like. That" and the gem slotted onto the ring with a satisfying click. I held up the finished ring in awe. Turning to Shaula I grinned "It's done!"

"Yes it's done" Shaula gave an amused smile at my victory dance "And anyhow, it's getting late, you should go back to the outside world and rest; It may not feel like it but it's 10 o'clock"

"10 O'CLOCK-! I guess I really need to go! Bye Shaula!" Giving her a hug, I closed my eyes and thought of the outside world feeling myself being pulled away.

"Goodbye Noir, come back to visit your aunt anytime" she waved with a slightly sad smile as my vision blurred.

Landing on my bed with a grunt, I ran my fingers through my hair sweeping my disheveled bangs back but stopped when I felt something sharp. Bringing my hand to eye level, I saw the ring I crafted just then on my thumb. Taking it off and setting it on my bedside table I sank back into my bed closing my eyes. _Good night Shaula…_ I thought

 _Good night Noir…_ and that was the last thing I heard before sleep overtook me.

 _~Time skip to the next day~_

 **Noir's POV**

Stopping in front of Hiro's locker, I looked around checking to make sure the coast was clear before I placed the pile things he left behind in with my gift and note sitting neatly on top. _I hope he doesn't get angry and just throw it away…_ Brushing the thought away, I headed to class.

Professor Stein looked up in surprise when he saw I was the first student to arrive. "Kuro…? What brought on the change in attitude?" he asked disbelievingly.

Grinning back cheekily I took my seat "Not much… I just thought I should get serious with my studies to pass that Ultra Paper Exam; although there's really no point seeing as I'm already a death scythe I guess…"

Still numb with shock, Professor Stein nodded and shakily went back to writing the practice exam material on the board as the students filed in. "Is this seat taken…?" I looked up in surprise to see Hiro pointing at the seat next to me with an evident blush on his face; I noted with happiness and relief that he was wearing the choker that I'd bought him.

Shifting to one side to give him room, I shook my head "Normally Harvar sits there but he isn't here yet so it's his fault he arrived late; and besides, the worst that he'll do is probably glare at you silently before moving on"

Blushing slightly as sat down, he fidgeted for a while without speaking. Just when I thought he wasn't going to say a thing, he proved me wrong "Kuro-chan… I got your letter… and your present too…" He tugged at the choker around his neck blushing slightly "And… well… I just want to say… I'm willing to wait; I'll wait for you even if 10 years past, even if a 100 years past I'll still be waiting… You're the only one for me…" His forest green eyes stared intensely into my own sea-green ones and I couldn't help feeling charmed by his sincerity.

"I see… thanks for understanding Hiro, I still need time to make a decision; please bear with me okay?" I gave him a platonic peck on the cheek before turning back to face the front of the class. Even here I could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves.

 _Well done Noir… I think you handled it well…_

 _Thanks Shaula, I try_

"Alright looks like everyone's here… time to start class!"

 _Oh… I've never attended class before… mind if I stick around Noir?_

… _Go ahead… I don't think Professor Stein will notice if you crash our class anyway_ I thought with a sweatdrop.

 _~ Time skip to the end of class~_

 **Noir's POV**

Gathering up my notes, I heard someone clear their throat next to me. Turning around, I saw Hiro tugging at the choker I bought him again.

"Well… I guess… See you later Noir" he stammered out before crashing his lips to the side of my face and stumbling out of the classroom leaving me staring after him. _What just happened…?_

 _Well that was interesting…_

… _The class or what just happened?_

 _What just happened; the class was interesting too I suppose… I already know all of the material but it's interesting to hear it from the human's point of view~_

 _What?! But this is the first class you've been to and even I still don't get all of it…?_

 _Being a witch who's been around for hundreds of years has its advantages you know…_

… _Lucky you…_

 _~Time skip to arriving home at Noir's Manor~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Ah~ I'm tired~" I unlocked the door letting myself in, but halfway through taking my boots off, the door closed with an audible bang "!" I turned around in alarm but a hand slapped over my mouth silencing me.

"Shhh~ It's just me" _Oh… Medusa…_ "So have you gotten Free's clothes?" Seeing my nod, she let go of me and walked to the door beckoning me "Come… Let's go back to the hideout…"

Groaning slightly at the fact that she didn't stop me before I started taking my boots off, I redid the straps grabbing the parcel of clothes and followed her out of the house.

 _I'm sorry… I was going to warn you but I wasn't fast enough_

 _Don't worry about it… I'm used to it… Thanks for trying though Shaula_

 _~Time skip to hide out~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Here" I tossed the parcel of clothes to Free without looking accidentally hitting him square in the face "Whoops… sorry about that…" I scratched my cheek sheepishly turning back to Eru-chan to avoid the awkwardness "Hey Eru-chan, I got you something too…" I slid the frog-themed ring I crafted onto her finger. _So that's why you put a tadpole on it…_

 _Hey I'm generous, deal with it_

 _Oh no... No problem at all; in fact I think it was nice of you_

 _Hahahaha~ I try_

Lifting her hand up to eye level to examine it, Eru-chan looked at it admiringly " _Geko…_ Thanks Noir-chan! It looks like Otama Jackson! Where'd you get it?"

Grinning at her awestruck expression, I puffed out my chest proudly "Nawww~ you can't buy it just anywhere, I made it"

"EHHH?! Witching?! That's amazing!"

"It really is…" a deep voice behind me startled me making me jump. Free looked at the ring over my shoulder examining the detail and craftsmanship. He scratched his head laughing sheepishly "Oh sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you"

"Nah… It's okay…" I put a hand over my chest to calm my racing heart. For someone so big, he's pretty good at moving around silently… Finally looking him over, I noticed that he'd put on a black shirt but kept the stripy prisoner clothes wearing the pants and tying the shirt around his waist; he even kept the weight ball around his foot.

"Hey… If you want I can get the weight ball off" I transformed my fingers into spikes "Just stay still and I'll smash the lock"

"No! It's fine, doesn't wearing it make me look manly?" He grinned wolfishly crossing his arms over his –admittedly broad and muscular– chest.

"Well… I guess If you're sure…" I released my transformation letting my hand fall limply to my side "Well… I guess I'll be off, you only wanted me to deliver the clothes right Medusa?" Without waiting for an answer, I turned my back and made to go home but Medusa's voice stopped me.

"Well… I was actually hoping that you'd let Free and Eruka stay at your home so we'll be able to make our plans more easily…" _That wasn't a request… That's an order… Which means… I can tell from her expression… Looks like I'll be betraying DWMA soon… Sorry Shinigami-sama… Sorry Justin… Maka… Soul… Hiro… Everyone…!_

"… Yes…" I fought to keep my face neutral under Medusa's scrutinizing gaze. Satisfied, she waved for Free and Eru-chan to follow me, getting up to follow me herself.

 _~Time skip to arriving home at Noir's Manor~_

 **Noir's POV**

"No way?! You live here?!" Eru-chan's jaw dropped staring at my manor with wide eyes "This place is huge!"

"Huge?! It's more than huge! It's ginormous!" Free yelled out stretching his arms out "I didn't know you were loaded!"

"Hahahaha~ I never got to meet him, but apparently my dad named me as his sole heir in his will so this got passed down to me as well" I smiled looking up at my manor "Rather than standing and staring, do you wanna come inside?"

"Do we?! Hell yeah, I'm coming right on in!" Free dashed inside the second I opened the door. Eru-chan tried to follow but Medusa grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her.

"Not yet Eruka, there's still something I need you to do, come with me"

"Eh?! _Geko!_ That's unfair!"

Going in, I called over my shoulder "Don't worry Eru-chan, you can come back at any time you want" grinning slightly I added in a low voice so that only she could hear "And besides, one snake per errand right? Now's a good chance to start getting rid of those snakes"

" _Geko…_ I suppose you're right… Then I'll see you later Noir-chan" she called out as Medusa dragged her away.

"Poor Eru-chan…" I murmured staring after her with a slight sweatdrop "Medusa can be cruel sometimes…"

"Yeah… That she can be…"

Turning around I snapped at Free "Why do you keep appearing out of nowhere behind me? Is your goal in life to scare me to death?!"

Chuckling slightly, he held up his large hands in the universal sign of surrender "Whoa there little spitfire, I didn't mean to scare you… and besides… looks like we're alone huh?" He leaned against a wall eying me curiously.

"Yeah… Medusa left us alone but she dragged off poor Eru-chan" I chuckled slightly experiencing what the Germans called _schadenfreude_ "I just wish she would stop all this; controlling my life all the time and making me spy for her…"

Coming away from the wall curiosity not leaving his face, Free stopped in front of me crouching down so I was at eye level with him ( _Damn he was tall!_ ) "Why do you call her "Medusa"? She's your mother isn't she?"

I sighed going up to my room hearing Free's persistent footsteps following behind me "Do you dislike her that much? Sure I had fights with my mother too but I've never gone so far as to call her by her first name."

Opening the door and flopping down on my bed, I turned to face him "Trust me, if you had a mother as messed up as Medusa then you'd do a lot more than just call her by her first name.." I buried my face into my pillow squeezing my eyes shut trying to get the numerous traumatic images of my childhood training by Medusa to become a perfect soldier out of my head.

I felt the bed dip under Free's weight as he sat down beside me resting his hand on my shoulder "Do you wanna talk about it? It might be better for you to get it off of your chest… and besides, my mother always told me not to let a pretty girl cry around me"

Flipping over, I glared halfheartedly at his stupidly grinning face "Free… I'm not crying… You're an immortal, I don't know how old you actually are, but if you've been in prison for 200 years, you're practically a grandpa… So aren't you too old to be trying those lines on me?"

His stupid grin stretched further "My mother also said that age is only a number and you're only as old as you feel"

"Well your mother was lying then…Because if that was true Free… then no one would ever die of old age…"

"Hahahaha~ that's true, but you know… you'll stop aging soon too"

"… What do you mean by that…?" I sat up abruptly eying him warily demanding an answer but he gave me a sad smile not answering "Tell me!"

"…Haven't you ever wondered what it means to be what you are…?" _What's he trying to pull…?_

"What do you mean; being what I am?"

"…Even though it hasn't really manifested yet, you _are_ still part witch... One day when your body reaches its peak condition you'll stop aging"

"….!" _He's right… I've never thought about what being part witch would do for my age, I've always only thought about it as boosting my strength not my longevity…_

"Do you understand?" _I do… One day I'll stop aging and I'll watch my human friends die off one by one alone except in the company of witches who'll never accept me…_

"H-hey! It's alright! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry!" Free panicked waving his arms around _. …? "Cry"…?_ I brought up a hand to feel my wet cheeks _Oh… I didn't even notice…_ I tried to wipe my eyes but the tears kept welling up and falling past my eyelashes into the quilt of my bed.

"Hey… Ugh… Well…" I felt a pair of strong arms pulling me into a muscular chest and a stubbly chin resting itself on my head. Choking out a laugh, I joked "No trying to hit on me; Medusa will have your head for attempting to screw her best soldier you know?"

He chuckled slightly letting me go as we sat side by side on my bed "I don't get why you don't just run from Medusa… or has she put snakes in you too?"

I shook my head sadly playing with a strap on my garters "If I leave then she'll do all sorts of nasty things to my little sister Chrona to make her replace me… and I don't really want her –or anyone really– to have to go through what I did…" Images flooded into my mind as I closed my eyes and lay back on the bed.

 _~Flashback to when Noir was 3 years old (weeks before she left to live with Justin)~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Now Noir… you've been killing animals since you were a baby, but I realize you've never actually killed human before…" Medusa watched in delight as my sea green eyes stared dully at the frantically chirping sparrow in my hands which I had caught earlier before snapping its neck expressionlessly. _Kill… Kill… Kill… How different can it be to kill a cockroach or a human…? They both just die in an instant…_

"Now… come here and drink this" she gestured to a vial in her hand before handing it to me with a snake-like smile on her face "Don't worry it's not poison – it's just a potion I concocted that detects heart rate and will make your eyes turn gold if your blood quickens; It will boost your strength whenever your eyes go gold and also…" her serpentine eyes glinted callously "I'll need to be able to tell when you are lying to me… you of all people have no right to betray me or conceal anything from me, understand?"

Staring expressionlessly back at her, I popped the stopper from the vial "Yes mother…" I tipped the contents down my throat swallowing everything.

"Good… I cultivated every cell in your body and created you so you owe everything from your intelligence to your beauty to me… make sure you repay me properly… Is that clear?" her gaze bored into me harshly.

Bowing my head I replied for the second time "Yes mother…"

"Good~ because I have your next target right here…"

Taking the paper from her outstretched hand, my eyes narrowed slightly. I knew this target and I also knew that he was innocent. Mr. Robert Cooper; a rather young well-renowned well-liked philanthropist in his later 20s who loved children having three of his own and often donated to charity and gave out sweets to random children on the streets; I should know, I was one of them.

But, keeping my face neutral and fighting to keep my heart rate even at the thought of killing one of the only –if not _the_ only – person who was ever nice to me, all I said was "I know the place, I'll be done and home in time for dinner"

 _~Short time skip from there~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Are you sure dear?"

"Yes yes I'm sure honey, after all, there are so many more things to be done and so many impoverished children who will suffer the longer I put off my work!" Mr. Cooper smiled brightly at his wife as he took his dinner up to his office.

"Well... I can't argue with that, do your best darling!" I watched perched outside the window as they exchanged kisses and, waiting until they parted, I discreetly followed behind Mr. Cooper masking my footsteps as he entered his office and I slipped in after him just before the door closed behind us quickly hiding under one of his antique tables as he sat down at his plush leather armchair.

"Well~ let's get to work!" he pumped the air with his fist and a determined expression came over his face "This is for the sake of those children!" with a battle cry, he launched into his paper work shoveling his dinner –English cuisine with lamb stew as far as I could tell– into his mouth getting more on his expensive tailored Old English style clothes than into his stomach as I watched sweatdropping from my hiding spot. _This should be an easy kill… But then why…? Why are my hands shaking with hesitation so much…?_ A celebratory cheer brought me out of my thoughts

"Whoa! I got through like a bajillion piles of work today! Who's gonna have an extra serving of dessert today~? Me! WOOHOO!" he pranced around the room like an idiot his disheveled brown locks bouncing up and down with him until he accidentally knocked over the table I was hiding under. Stopping mid-dance in shock, we stared at each other for a while in stunned silence.

"…"

"…!" _This is bad…! I need to finish him off before he calls security…!_

"Whoa! Well aren't you the cute one!" Scooping me up into his arms, he continued to prance around the room even more idiotically than last time because this time he was swinging me around in his arms "A cute kid just appeared out of nowhere into my room~! Wait oh yeah! Where did you come from?" he asked lifting me to eye level. _He only askes that now?!_

"Tch!" I kicked him in the gut making him drop comically to the floor twitching. Squirming out of his grasp, I held my dagger to his throat "I'm here to kill you so stop being so happy!"

"…" his soft hazel eyes looked between my blade which was pressed against his throat and my face "…Someone sent you here, you're not here of your own free will and you aren't the one that wants me dead either"

With a shaking hand, I pressed my dagger harder against his throat so it drew blood "SHUT UP! I'm going to kill you!"

"I don't doubt it… How cruel… You're still so young…" he brought his gloved hand up to cup my face smiling a sad but gentle close-eyed smile, his gravity defying bed hair making him seem even more innocent "I'm sorry you had this kind of life… but I have one request… Even if I screamed for help you'd be able to kill me in an instant so it's no good… so… could you at least… let me finish the rest of my paperwork and write a farewell letter to my wife and my children…? I'm your only target aren't I, so please spare them…"

Nodding, I held him at knife-point as he finished his work and letters. I watched as he also drew up a will leaving enough money and assets to his wife and children so that they could live in security and comfort for the rest of their lives while signing the rest over to a charity for children and my heart clenched painfully in guilt and sorrow when I read the heartfelt words of farewell in the letter he intended to leave for his family.

Sealing them, he pushed them to the front of his desk and turned around to me holding my gaze with his own kind and understanding one "I wish I could have had more time to help children and to spend time with my family… before you kill me, won't you let me help you too?" Making sure I was listening, he cupped my cheek stroking it "You are undoubtedly talented and will kill a lot of people… promise me that you will use those same talents to save just as many people… Promise?"

"…I promise… I swear on my life that I will uphold it… I'm sorry Mr. Cooper…" tears gathered in my eyes as I slit his throat killing him instantly and sparing him a painful death. His hand fell limply from my face and he looked at me understandingly, dying with a smile on his face. _I'm sorry…_

"…Daddy…?"

"!" I could hear sleepy footsteps making their way to this room. _I don't have much time…!_

Quickly, I reached up and closed his eyes. _Besides the fact that there was a deep gash in his throat, he looked so peaceful that he could have been sleeping…_

Looking back one last time as I climbed up to the windowsill, I gave him a few last words of farewell "Goodbye Mr. Cooper… I'll never forget you or our promise… You're my hero and model for life, I promise to become more like you…" hearing the door slowly creak open, I jumped out the open window edging around the ledge and shimmying down a pipe to reach the ground.

"…Daddy…?"

"Daddy!"

"DADDY!"

"DEAR!"

My heart shattered as I ran from the manor, the cries of his wife and three children still echoing within my mind haunting me. _I'm sorry…!_

 _~Short time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

"My my… Well done Noir, I'm impressed that you managed to get away after killing him… impressed that you could kill him at all…" Medusa's eyes gazed at me in delight "Tonight we'll have pasta; your favorite."

"Thanks mother" I tried an innocent close-eyed smile like the one Mr. Cooper had given me. _I'll never forget you… I'll always remember you…_

 _~Flashback end~_

 **Noir's POV**

 _Even now I do all sorts of thing to honor and remember the man who gave me so much in so little time when I gave him nothing in return. After I inherited this manor I modelled it after his and adopted his personality quirks… I also took up his taste for English cuisine and antiques. He sure was one extraordinary guy…_

I smiled sadly as I remembered the training I endured as well as the kind of cold-hearted person I had been before that fateful night with Mr. Cooper.

"Whoa… that's a pretty rough childhood…" Free looked at me with concern and pity in his eyes. _…I didn't even realize that I'd been talking out loud… how embarrassing…_

"Nah… Don't worry about it… I'm used to it; if anything, you have it way worse than me. Who spends 200 years in jail? I think I'd go insane!" I grinned laughing at his pout.

"That wasn't my fault! If they had served food with a spoon I would have gotten out of there!"

Laughing as we bantered back and forth getting to know each other, I wondered when Medusa and Eru-chan would get back.

Be safe Eru-chan… I hope Medusa doesn't make you do anything suicidal…

 _~End of Chapter 7 (I hope there's enough plot development to keep you guys happy there…)~_

 **Author's Note**

Author-chan: I'M NOW READY TO TAKE ON ALL THE HATE FROM JUSTIN FANGIRLS WHO DON'T LIKE THAT HE JOINED THE DARK SIDE!

Noah *walks in with a glare*: What did I say about saying the "dark side"?!

Author-chan: Fine! The "Evil side" it is!

Noah *Pinches the bridge of his nose*: That's not much better… Speaking of which why did you make me practically grope Justin on so many occasions? Now all my fangirls will think I'm homosexual…

Author-chan: "Fangirls"…? Don't you mean "Fanboys"…?

*Distant voice calling*: NOAH-SAMAAAA!

Noah *eyes widening*: Oh shit… *is glomped by Gopher*

Author-chan *leaving Noah to the mercy of his minion*: Please review if you liked it or if there were parts that you didn't like/think could be improved! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _In the previous chapter, Justin finally caved in to Noah's enticing words and accepted his invitation into his group. Noir finally had her talk with Shaula and bonded with her over Shaula mentoring her. Noir also revealed her past to Free and the two bonded in the absence of Medusa and Eruka. Also as much as I hate having to do this at the start of every chapter: I don't own Soul Eater even though I wish I did; sadly Ōkubo Atsushi got there before I could ;w; I still recycle parts of his story so it doesn't deviate too much, but I'll change parts of it as I see fit. Anyhow enjoy this new chapter (I hope xD)! Sorry it's so late, but I had a megaton of exams and stuff as well as being caught up with my other stories! XP (P.S. Thanks to the one person who actually voted in my poll; this chapter's dedicated to you whoever you are xD)_

 _~Back with Noir and Free~_

 **Noir's POV**

"What is this crap anyway?" Free peered over my shoulder as I studied for the Ultra paper exam tomorrow "Why would you waste your time on this?"

Grinning slightly as I pushed my chair back, I ran my gloved fingers through my messy red hair deciding to take a break "Trust me, I think it's a waste of time too, but if I don't take this test seriously then Professor Stein will murder me; and I really don't feel like being dissected… seems like a horrible way to go" That got his attention.

Snapping his head over to me with a horrified expression on his face, he opened his mouth in alarm "I've never been to school before but even I know that teachers aren't allowed to harm their students like that… Right…?" When I didn't respond right away, his eyes widened in fear "…Right?!"

I laughed holding my gloved hands up in defeat "Nope, technically that's not allowed… But then again DWMA isn't an ordinary school and Professor Stein isn't an ordinary teacher… No student has dared to disobey him before so I wouldn't know if he actually _does_ dissect his students…" my sea-green eyes turned gold as they sparked with mischief "But you're right… this studying is a waste of time… maybe I should find out if Professor Stein really _does_ dissect his students." Under Free's horrified gaze, I stood up and made for the door but before I had gone two paces, he grabbed me and forcefully dragged me back to my desk shoving me into my leather armchair and, with his large hand on the back of my head, bent me over the table forcing my face into the textbook.

"NONONONONO! Study! Are you really going to let a madman dissect you?! DON'T DO IT NOIR!" he yelled frantically pushing my face further into the book as if that would actually help.

"Mmmmfffhh…" Unable to breathe, I tried to make him let go by sprouting spikes from my back impaling him in the chest, but he didn't seem to notice as he spouted on in a panicked tone about Professor Stein and not letting me get dissected. Neither of us noticed a presence by the door until a smooth voice spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

 _~Smallish rewind~_

 **Medusa's POV**

I watched by the door with Eruka at my side first as Noir studied for her school exam then as things escalated with the mention of Stein up until, much to Eruka's horror as her hearing wasn't as good as mine, Free grabbed Noir and bent her over the table pushing her face into her desk… I understand that without a context provided by their conversation, the scene might seem a bit… _problematic…_ Deciding to spare Eruka a possible heart attack and to give my daughter a break, I spoke up.

 **Eruka's POV**

 _What?! Is Free trying to… do nasty adult things to Noir?! Geko! She needs help!_

I opened my mouth to shout at Free summoning up several tadpole bombs but Medusa beat me to it, her calm clear voice cutting through the air.

"What are you doing?"

 **Noir's POV**

Hearing Medusa's voice, I stopped struggling feeling both relief and humiliation upon realizing what position we were in. _How long has she been there…? What if she misreads the situation…?_ I felt my ears turn pink at the thought. _Great… Just fucking brilliant…_

 _Don't worry Noir dear, she's been there since a few minutes ago back when you were still studying, I wanted to tell you but with your back turned, you had no way of knowing she was there so it would have suspicious if I told you…_

 _Yes… You're right… Thanks for thinking of me Shaula, but next time even so, could you warn me anyway? That way at least I'll be spared the shock and heart attack._

 _Alright, if you're sure Noir… I'll talk to you again later, good bye._

 _Good bye Shaula._

Feeling Free release me, I got back up smoothing down my vest, dress shirt and fixing my ruffled hair. Turning back to face the others, I saw Free sheepishly scratching his cheek as Medusa looked on in amusement and Eru-chan hold her hand up to her mouth in horror. Seeing that I still had shorts on, a look of relief came over her face and she rushed over dropping the plastic shopping bags she was carrying fretting over the wrinkled state of the thin navy-blue ribbon around my neck.

"It's completely rumpled! You can't go out looking like this!" she fussed pulling it so it became undone and fell away into her grip leaving my collar exposed.

Looking at her in surprise, a bewildered expression came over my face "Huh? Uh no it's… fine…?" my weak protests came to a stop as she reached into one of the shopping bags she brought back with her tying the thin black ribbon she withdrew around my neck fixing it in place with a pin shaped like Shinigami-sama's mask.

" _Girriko Girriko_ … There, you look like Noir-chan again" she smiled adjusting it once more before letting go.

Reaching up to finger the silkiness of the new ribbon, I blushed slightly. _This is the first time in a long while since someone has given me something outside of a special day, confession or event…_ "Thanks…"

"Heh… You look good like that" Free spun me around so I was facing him as he admired the ribbon "Now you look almost as deadly as you actually are." This brought a scowl to my face as Free gave me another one of his stupid grins. _Ooh~ I'm definitely gonna put something squishy into his bed tonight…_

 **Medusa's POV**

I watched the exchange in amusement seeing that Free and Eruka had already formed a bond with Noir. _I can definitely use this to coerce her into doing my bidding in the future…_

 **Noir's POV**

Giving up on ever making Free feel ashamed of himself, I sat back into my armchair and sighed. "Well it's getting late, and I'm too busy with studying for that exam tomorrow to give you a tour personally so I'll get a maid to show you around… Elizaveta!" I called sharply summoning one of my maids. Appearing at the door in an instant, she curtseyed "Yes, what does milady require?"

Ignoring Free's appreciative whistle, I turned my attention to my maid "I need you to show these three, Free, Eruka and Medusa…" I gestured to each of them as I named them "…around the manor and prepare 3 rooms that the can use and stay in for an indefinite amount of time."

Curtseying once more in acknowledgment, Elizaveta beckoned "Medusa-sama, Eruka-sama and Free-sama" I noted in amusement that Free pouted slightly at being called last "Please come this way…" Thereby getting them out of my hair – at least temporarily.

Sighing slightly, I turned back to my desk leaning into the comforting texture of the leather and closing my eyes resting my head on my gloved knuckles. _…Some time to myself at last…_ Or so I thought. Because my eyes were closed, I never noticed Medusa stall in leaving the room so I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her whisper into my ear.

"It's not long now… Do everything you need to before the eve of DWMA's anniversary of its founding… because that's when you'll betray DWMA and reveal yourself to be a spy…" I gulped as a drop of sweat slid its way down the side of my face to my chin before landing in my lap. _I should have known she'd bring it up at any time…_ "We'll instead replace you with Chrona; she's so innocent and unsuspecting they will never even think that she'd be the spy…" _I could almost hear the smirk in her voice…_ "Understood?"

My heart sank then steeled as I gave the answer I'd been raised to give all my life "Understood."

I barely felt Medusa's hand on my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. I barely heard the click of the door to my room as it closed. All I was thinking about was everyone I'd be betraying back at DWMA. _Maka… Soul… Tsubaki… Black*Star… Kid… Liz… Patty… Kim… Jackie… Kilik… Professor Stein… Shinigami-sama… Hiro… Even Ox and Harvar although we banter a lot… and… Justin… My cousin… My first, oldest and most loyal friend… And the only one I truly ever loved besides Chrona…_

I closed my eyes imagining myself looking into a mirror before slowly adding my friends behind me _… no…_ around me… in one happy mural before letting the image shatter replacing it with a new image of Medusa, Free, Eruka and… _Chrona…_

Opening my eyes again, I turned to look at the laughing moon watching over Death city. _To me the moon is a constant reminder that it's possible to laugh even at the grimmest of times… If that's true then why…?_ I brought my hand up to my wet cheeks. _Why do these tears fail to cease…?_

 _Cheer up Noir…_

 _Oh… Shaula… Do you mind if I came for a visit…?_

 _Not at all… You sound like you need it…_

This time, unlike the first time, I eagerly surrendered myself to the darkness of Shaula's soul as it engulfed me, bringing me to where she was waiting.

 _~Smallish time skip~_

 **Shaula's POV**

I watched as Noir landed as unceremoniously this time as the first and hurried over to help her up and straighten her clothes.

Making sure she was fine, I looked at her in concern "Noir, are you alright-?" she cut me off as she pulled me into an abrupt hug sobbing into my shoulder. Patting her back and rubbing it comfortingly, I guided us over to a sofa and sat us down letting her cry for as long as she needed to.

As her sobs finally quieted and slowed, she pulled her face away from my shoulder wiping the last few tears out of her eyes. "Sorry about that… I was just frustrated about Medusa basically controlling my life and now she expects me to betray the only place that I ever felt comfortable and accepted in…" Curious to see exactly what a child of Medusa would have done in a school, I probed her mind with our resonance and images started flowing into my mind.

 _Noir and a blonde-haired boy dressed like a priest going to a class together. Noir surrounded by friends as she celebrated her 13_ _th_ _birthday. Noir receiving and politely declining confessions and marriage proposals from boys. Noir passing a crowded hallway as everyone turned to stare at her. Noir eating lunch with her friends. Noir hanging out with friends…_ The memories and images were endless and all were happy… _She must really not want to leave this place… And to think that I'd almost forgotten how cruel Medusa could be…_

I scooted closer to her on the couch and put a sympathetic arm around her shoulders. _She's really got it rough…_ Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Oh… Looks like I've ruined your seifuku… I'll make you another one but only if you teach me Hahaha…" She gave a weak chuckle as she dried her eyes "So do you know tailoring?"

Smiling at the fact that she was recovering, I pulled her to her feet and led her to my tailoring station "Of course, come this way…"

 _~Time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

"And just take the tailoring pins fixing it in place out and slide the cardboard guide out and you're done!"

Doing as Shaula instructed, I found myself face to face with a perfectly tailored seifuku top. _I did it…! I can't believe I actually did it…! Even though Shaula had to correct me so many times she practically made it by herself…_ Pushing my thought aside, I grinned and handed the completed seifuku top to Shaula with a grin on my face "There, it's done"

Turning it over in her hands, Shaula smiled and gave me a thumbs-up "Yes, it looks like it will fit me – well done!" I returned the smile and watched as she took off the seifuku top I ruined and slid on the new one. _It's relaxing being able to spend time with Shaula like this and forget about having to cater to Medusa's every whim…_

"-oir…Noir!" Shaula's voice cut through my thoughts bringing me back to reality. Turning away from staring into space, I gave her my attention "Hunh?"

Smiling slightly, she held out a hand "Come, we still have time so I can tailor you something in return... Do you have any ideas?" _Clothes tailored by Shaula huh…? I already have Francis to make my clothes though- Wait a minute…_

Grinning, I pointed at the Scorpio sign on her Seifuku uniform "I like old English style clothes, but my usual tailor might be suspicious if I request something different so… old English styled clothes with a scorpion theme… could you do that?"

"I could" Getting up, Shaula pulled out a measuring tape to get my measurements "Hold still…"

 _~Short time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Whoa…" I stared at the newly tailored clothes impressed. _This is enough to fill 10 wardrobes… Cravats, breeches, frock coats, trench coats, vests, waist coats, socks, sleeve garters, suspenders, garters, belts, a couple of pocket watches, ties, ribbons, shorts and… B-BOOTY SHORTS?!_

Face flushing red, I picked up the shorts and examined them curiously barely hearing Shaula's chuckles. "I've never worn something like this before…"

"Oh, you'll look fine" Shaula's scorpion-stinger themed eyes glimmered in mischief "You'll see what I mean when you wear them; show off that booty!" on that note, she gave my rear a playful slap eliciting a startled gasp from me.

"SHAULA!"

"I mean it" she chuckled shaking her head "When I was your age-!" she cut herself off as she glanced up with a frown on her face.

Curiosity overcoming my embarrassment, I spoke up in concern "Shaula... What's wrong?"

Glancing back at me sadly, she pulled me into her arms hugging me before letting me go and piling the clothes she just made into my surprised arms folding them neatly as she did "Shaula…?"

Looking around to make sure that she'd handed me everything, Shaula gave me another sad smile "It might not feel like it but it's been almost four hours since you first came in here… Just then I felt Medusa's soul and sensed her intent to seek you out. She'll probably be at your room at any second now… It's time for you to go back…" tucking her fingers under my chin, she tilted my face up. _I hadn't even noticed I was hanging my head…_

"Chin up and hold your head high okay…? Remember, you're not alone anymore, I'll be here when you need me" giving me one last reassuring smile, I felt my vision begin to blur again as I was slowly being brought back to the real world.

"I'll definitely come back again soon!" I shouted not sure if she could hear me or not.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was "I look forward to it…"

 _Then darkness…_

I slowly opened my vivid gold eyes rubbing at them to clear both my mind and my vision. Raising my head off my arms folded on my desk, I stretched before spotting the piles of clothes that Shaula had so painstakingly tailored for me. Grabbing the first thing off the pile – which happened to be a vest – I ran the silky material through my fingers admiring the material hearing the sound of someone knocking at my door shortly afterward.

"Come in…" I tried not to sound too unenthusiastic, but even to me my voice sounded tired and raspy. _The last thing I need right now is a visit from Medusa…_ I tried to think of happier times; I'll need all the help I can get to survive the next few minutes. My mind landed on the one person I'd been able to consistently rely on throughout my academy days. _Ahhhh… How would Justin have done this…? Well… Here goes… Uhmm… "Oh Great Lord of Death, Please provide mercy and salvation and deliver thy servant from the depths of this treacherous hell-!"_

Halfway through my half-remembered half-made-up-on-the-spot prayers (Which have clearly gone unanswered), the door opened with a click and the devil's close second, physical embodiment of terror/nastiness/all other horrible things that existed in this world besides graced my room with her unwelcome presence.

Serpentine eyes glinting, Medusa beckoned me with a single finger "Come... We have plans to make; Free and Eruka are already in the living room and we're waiting on you." Suppressing a resigned sigh, I rose from my armchair and followed Medusa out of the room as the door shut behind me with an ominous click. _I wonder how everyone will react when they figure out I'm a traitor… I'd have nothing left if even Justin turns his back on me… No… I'll still have Chrona… I'll still have Eruka… And I'll still have Free… I have to think like that from now on…_

 _~Into the living room~_

 **Free's POV**

Hearing approaching footsteps, I tore my gaze away from the tea and cakes that the maid Elizaveta had served to watch as Medusa entered the room with Noir in the tow. _She does_ _ **not**_ _look good_. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that she had a brooding expression on her face and her downcast eyes were gold. _She must be taking this hard…_ I waved her over to sit and she left Medusa's side with a relieved look on her face as she wedged herself on the couch between me and Eruka.

Reaching for her slender hand, I gave it a reassuring squeeze barely catching her smile in return before Medusa cleared her throat and started talking.

 **Noir's POV**

As I listened to Medusa laying out her plans, I tried not to let my mind wander to the friends I knew I'd be betraying soon. Lord Death, who's taught and given me so much and asked me nothing in return; he was more of a father to me than my biological one ever was.

"-oir… Noir!"

"Yes?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat at Medusa's voice as her snake-like eyes shifted over me appraisingly "…Normally I'd ask you to fight and slow down our pursuers…" I tensed, clenching my fists over my lap, feeling Free's reassuring hand on my back "…However, of our group, you're definitely the fastest, so I ask that you be the one to lead the group, carrying the black blood over to the location of the Kishin…" I met her gaze as evenly as I could, fighting to keep my eyes from going gold "…Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Then meeting adjoined."

All three of us silently watched Medusa as she departed from the room before Free and Eruka glanced at me worriedly "Noir… Are you alright…?"

Letting a humorless smile spread over my face, I looked down into my lap lacing my gloved fingers together "Yeah… I guess I am-?!" I was cut off by a sound thump of someone smacking me on the back. Turning around, I scowled at Free as he raised his hands defensively, a silly grin on his face as usual.

"Hey, don't look at me Noir; you look like you needed it…" the grin slipped off of Free's face, replaced by a look of concern as he lowered his hands slowly at my lack of verbal response "Hey… It'll be alright; I promise… I may be the one who stole Mabaa's eye, but I'm a man of my word so if I say everything's gonna be alright then it will." Giving a small shove in the shoulder, the ghost of a smile tugged at his lips "So lighten okay?"

Lifting my head up, I opened my mouth to talk but closed it again when I felt gentle hands slide themselves into mine. Glancing over to see that they belonged to Eru-chan, I met her eyes, sea green clashing with coal black as I waited for her to speak.

"…Noir… I know what it's like to have friends… and what it's like to lose them; to have someone take them away from you…" her eyes shimmered with unshed tears and her hands momentarily tightened their grip on mine, but when she finally managed to steel herself to go on, her voice was steady "I know that it's hard and that your friends can't be replaced…" giving me a watery smile, she gave my hands a comforting squeeze "I know we can never replace your friends… but just remember that Free and I are here for you if you need us okay?"

Her words rang in my head for a long time after they left her mouth. _"Free and I are here for you if you need us" huh…?_ I let a small smile spread over my face as I reached my arms out and pulled both of them into a tight hug laughing at them as they stuttered, growing red and flustered. _No one's really been there for me besides Justin…. But even he didn't know that there was this side of me… This evil, despicable and unforgivable side… These two know; they know everything; all the good… and all of the bad… And yet…_

"Thanks you guys…" I managed to get out through the lump in my throat. _I want to say so much more but I can't…_

Fortunately, it didn't seem to matter because both of them gave me bright smiles and returned my hug.

"No worries, it'll be fine; we promise…"

 _~Time skip to the next day~_

 **Noir's POV**

 _Crap… Yesterday, Medusa spent practically the whole night going on about her plan and after that, I spent the night talking with and getting to know both Free and Eruka that I completely forgot about this…_ Staring down at the test paper in front of me, I sweatdropped, trying to keep my face as neutral and free of panic as I could while Maka fussed about not getting to read through and study the material as many times as she would like.

"You already read through it about a hundred times; how many more times did you want to read through it?!"

"But Soul! It's one of Professor Stein's paper's and also, Mama was the top of her year as well… I must do well in this! Speaking of which… I didn't see you do much study Soul, are you going to be alright?"

"I told you I'm fine… Studying is not cool at all and it's for nerds… Who needs to study when you can get good marks even when you don't?"

"? How do you do that?"

Overhearing the conversation between Soul and Maka, I tilted my head humming in curiosity. Hunh… _I wonder exactly how Soul's planning to pass… Well, that's none of my business and besides; I should be more worried about myself at the moment! Deep breath… Just try to get above 60 points… Yeah…_ Glancing over to the front of the room, I lifted my eyebrows in slight surprise as Sid-sensei walked in. Where's Professor Stein…?

"I am the examiner for this exam" _Ah… now Professor Stein's absence makes sense_ "Before we get started on the test, there is one more thing…" reaching over to the curtain covering the lecture blackboard, he pulled it aside to reveal a badly beaten and barely conscious Black*Star. Eyes widening, I barely noticed Tsubaki openly gaping at her meister's condition "BLACK*STAR?!"

"Here is a moron who decided to try and steal the test paper from Professor Stein's office yesterday; misconduct will not be tolerated!" Briefly glancing over to the clock, Sid sensei turned back to us "The test is 60 minutes long, turn over your question paper; you may start writing…NOW!" he shouted just as the bell built into the clock chimed.

Looking down at the paper idly flipping the nib between my fingers, I wondered if there was even a point for me to do the paper. _I'll be betraying DWMA soon anyway… and besides, even if the story about the top-scoring student being next in line to either become or create a new death scythe is true, what would I gain from it? I can't become a death scythe twice…_

Glancing down at the paper, I sighed. _But then again, if I get a zero, I'll be a laughing stock when the scores are revealed to the general public so here I go I guess…_ Glancing up at the clock carelessly, I did a double take when I saw that I only had 45 minutes left. _Godspeed Noir, Godspeed_ I thought to myself encouragingly as I skimmed through the paper answering questions as fast as I could, skipping the ones that I couldn't immediately answer so that I could go back to them later.

"Is this all?" I glanced up briefly, doing a double take upon seeing the half-naked Soul sitting out the front while Sid sensei held his clothes littered with countless cheat sheets. _So that's what he meant…_ I thought sweatdropping slightly as he sneezed _…Well… I suppose it would have been a great idea if it worked…_ Shrugging it off as Sid sensei told Soul to return to his seat, I looked back down at my won paper and continued answering what questions I could.

…

Finishing up on the last question, I glanced back up at the clock helplessly, seeing that I had 15 minutes left to go back and answer the questions that I had skipped. I think I answered about 70 or 80 marks worth _…Good enough I guess; assuming that they're all right of course…_ I let out a depressed sigh flopping back into my seat but a familiar voice in my head called out to me. _Noir, can you hear me? Noir!_

 _Hey Shaula… Is everything alright?_ I sat up slightly in concern, ignoring the questioning glance that Harvar threw at me from under his visor. _Did you need something?_

 _Oh no, nothing's wrong with me at the moment… but your test paper, I think I can help you out there; but do you trust me?_

 _Of course…_ Grinning, I waved apologetically at Harvar who nodded back in acknowledgement before turning back to his test paper. _And not to mention that I've got nothing to lose anyway…_

 _Hahahaha~! Alright then Noir, for the first question…_

 _~Time skip of a few days~_

 **Noir's POV**

I casually walked to school with Harvar by my side, ignoring the stares and whispers as usual. On days that Ox left to go to the girl's dormitory to serenade Kim with a love song (most days), Harvar would turn up at the doorstep of my manor and wait silently for me to come out before setting off to school together. Unlike most other people who would chatter on for hours on end, he had a certain aloofness that I admired while he claimed that he liked the company of someone sane in the absence of his meister.

To many that didn't know him well, he could come off as being cynical, but I couldn't really blame him for his behavior. Many times, I would see Ox being mocked and looked down on for continuously proclaiming his undying love for Kim while Harvar stood by his side, loyally weathering the storm with his meister until they left or vehemently defending Ox when they made fun of him behind his back. _He's not a bad guy… He's a reliable friend even if he doesn't say much…_

Reaching the hallway with bulletin board where the scores were publicized, I exchanged a look with Harvar. "Well… I guess good luck Harvar-kun." Nodding his head slightly, he gave a subtle smile "You too Kuro." Politely pushing our way through the crowd (Well I did anyway; Harvar was too busy zapping them with his partial weapon form), we managed to get within sight of the board just as a bellowing roar of shock and outrage echoed through the room.

"What the-?!" was all Harvar managed to get out before a figure tackled him, unfortunately knocking me over as well because of how close I was. A quick glance told me the identity of the figure was Ox before said meister became a blubbering mess, crying onto the chest of his weapon "I'M THE WORST HARVAR! I LOST! I LOST TO-!" finally spotting me, he scowled, getting up.

Gratefully using the chance to get up as well, I dusted myself off before offering a hand to Harvar without looking away from Ox – _something tells me that with that expression he's giving me now, if I turn away from him, I might just end up with a spear buried into my back…_

Helping Harvar up, I gave Ox my most winning grin "Good morning Ox-kun; is something the matter?"

Scowling, he jabbed an accusing finger into my face nearly poking my eye out "LOOK! Just look at the scoreboard – LOOK!" Figuring it was best to obey before he really did accidentally (-on-purpose) maim me, I glanced up at said scoreboard searching for my name in the 70s-80s range _…? It's not there…?_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a gentle tap on my shoulder from Harvar "…?" Giving him a questioning look, I watched as he pointed up. Following his finger, I read: _Kuro Hōritsu – 100…?_ I blinked slowly rubbing at my eyes. _Nah… Can't be…_ Looking back, I read again: _Kuro Hōritsu – 100_ … Before I had time to rub my eyes again, Ox grabbed me by the collar shaking me "THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I will not lose to two girls! ONE IS BAD ENOUGH BUT NOT TWO!"

"Ox-kun!" Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Harvar took an uncertain step forward, unsure of what to do, but thankfully for both him and myself, another person was quicker.

"MAKA CHOP!" A copy of the latest edition of Oxford dictionary smacked over Ox's bare, unprotected head knocking him out in a matter of seconds. I winced slightly staring at the bump that was already forming on his head. _That gotta hurt… that dictionary has well over 280'000 entries; I know because I have a copy and I bought that for Maka for Kris Kringle last year_ ( **Author's Note: I'm Australian so Idk if you are familiar with Kris Kringles: A Kris Kringle or K.K. for short is like an anonymous gift exchange; I think some Americans call it a Secret Santa…? Anyway, if you don't know what a K.K. is, there you go ;)** ). Still giving Ox sympathetic glances as Harvar wordlessly helped me up, I almost jumped out of my skin when Maka put her hand on my shoulder.

"Kuro-chan! Congratulations! We both got 100 points!"

"Uhhh… Yeah…" I scratched my cheek sheepishly _…Shaula did all the work… I actually had nothing to do with this!_ Hearing a certain voice chuckle inside my head, I promptly resisted the urge to just dash off in a random direction and hide for the rest of the day to avoid any more of these encounters. _Stay strong Noir_ Shaula chuckled in amusement. _Thanks Shaula… I will…_ I resisted the urge to mention that it was her fault to begin with, opting to sigh instead. I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed that Maka was repeatedly snapping her fingers in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"KURO-CHAN! Earth to Kuro-chan! Did you hear a thing that I said?!"

"Uhmm…?" I tilted my head cluelessly, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. Pouting, Maka crossed her arms "I said; Do you want to go out to Kid's mansion with everyone tonight to celebrate out perfect scores?! It'll be fun!" I briefly thought of the consequences of coming home late, but I brushed it off grinning. _Medusa already went over her pans and it's not like there's all that many changes she can implement in the little time that remained…_

Giving Maka a grin, I nodded "Sure thing; let's go!"

 _~Short time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

I sat around grinning as I watched Black*Star challenge Liz to a drinking contest while Kim and Jackie ordered Hiro to pay for their food. _Poor Hiro… and same old Kim and Jackie_ I thought shaking my head as a drunk Maka sitting next to me kept going on about something along the lines of "Perverted papa" and "Stupid lingerie present" – _I won't even ask…_ I thought sweatdropping.

Glancing around the room, I grinned, spotting a sober Harvar trying to stop Ox from drowning his sorrows over another crushing rejection from Kim while Soul, Patty and Kilik seemed to be crouching over something in the corner. Catching my eye, Kilik gave a toothy grin and raised his hand in greeting before beckoning me over, inviting me to take a peek at whatever it was that they were hunched over.

Weighing out the pros, cons and risk factor in my head, I gave in and got up, grinning as I walked towards the grinning trio. If they decide to pull a prank on me or something, I'll make sure to stick them full of more holes than Swiss cheese… Reaching their not-so-secret hideout, I crouched down with a grin "Hey there you three, whatcha up to?"

"The coolest game ever invented in the world." Soul smirked, hiding something behind his back.

"The thing that gets everyone fired up!" Kilik grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Eheheheh~!" Patty giggled pulling a box out from Soul's hands.

" **CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY!** "

…

The trio looked slightly put out by my less-than-enthusiastic reaction, but seemed determined to get my approval one way or another. Wrapping an arm around my neck confidentially, Kilik pulled me down, whispering urgently into my ear "Look Kuro, this game is awesome! It doesn't matter if you don't know the rules or don't want to play right away; just watch us and you'll learn. Come on please? It's more fun with more people…" Unable to say "no" to their pleading expressions, I gave a grin and reached out a hand "Nah, it's cool; just hand me the rulebook and I'll be done in 5 minutes."

 _~Time skip~_

 **Noir's POV**

"Heh! I'm taking this round!" Black*Star grinned, taking a card from his deck and handing it over to Tsubaki who was elected the Card Czar. Waiting until everyone who was not unconscious or too drunk to play had passed up their cards, Tsubaki smiled, reading out loud all of the sentences.

Instead of coal, Father Christmas now gives all bad children_

Bees.

Herpes.

Free samples.

Robocop.

 **Dead parents.**

"… I liked the last one the most." Tsubaki decided much to everyone's visible shock "Who put up this one?" Everyone's jaws dropped even further when Patty raised her hand with and innocent smile on her face. _What a night…_ I thought, grinning when Black*Star rage quitted for the 100th time that night. _If only everything could remain lie this forever…_

Sadly that wasn't possible.

 _Because before I knew it, the anniversary for DWMA's founding had arrived._

 _~End of Chapter 8~_

 **Author's Note:**

Heya! Sorry for the late update, but like I said, I was kinda busy with exams and my other stories OTL And sorry that this chapter was kind of lame; I promise the next chapter will be full of exciting fights and lots of other things besides! xD

And I said I update based on the attention that each story draws, so Idk when I'll update this story next coz I have to update on my other two Magi stories X.X I promise that I'll try to update at least twice a month starting from now on though! :D

Please review/follow/favorite if you liked it; or tell me why you didn't like it so I can improve! xD

-Kooliez


End file.
